Lonely Company
by BalverineF2
Summary: Elsa wants nothing more than to hide away from the world, and find somewhere where she can be alone and free. Rapunzel wants nothing more than to leave her prison and experience everything the world has to offer. When Elsa accidentally stumbles across Rapunzel's tower, she finds company in the loneliness she thought she was the only one to feel. Note: Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone **

**Just to let you all know this is a lesbian fanfic, and will most likely get kinda graphic in later chapters if I get braver. So if you don't like the gay, then hit the road. Anybody that does stick around, I hope you like it!**

**NB: Some AU here **

**- Rapunzel never met Flyn, and is still in the tower at age 20, with Gothel still doing her thing. **

**- Anna is aware of Elsa's powers but does not know the full extent (i.e. ice palace, freezing hearts etc.)**

**- Elsa has known from a very young age that she is gay, but has never told a living soul, including Anna. **

**- The events in Frozen never happened and Elsa is still hiding herself from everyone. However Anna still met Kristoff and Sven through Elsa allowing the gates to be opened (explained in the fic) **

**- Olaf is around but lives with the trolls as no one but them and Anna know about Elsa's power**

**That's pretty much all I can think of that I've changed for now, so apologies for any mistakes, and any questions just ask! **

**Chapter One.**

"Queen Elsa?"

The young woman jumped and spun around, blue eyes wide.

"Oh! Rita.. You startled me." She said to the petite brunette standing before her, who now looked apologetic.

"Sorry my Queen, I was just wondering if you would be having breakfast with your sister this morning before your travels?" She bowed, clumsily brushing crumbs off her apron as she did so, hoping the Queen wouldn't see it. If she did, she didn't say anything.

Elsa straightened up, shoving her hands behind her back as she did so. It had just become a habit now, a necessary precaution. Her heart had been racing ever since the maid had first called her name. She clenched her fists harder, just to be safe.

"No." She replied quietly. "If you see Princess Anna just let her know I've gone for a walk and I'll be back in a day or so." She gave a half smile, turned and strode away.

"-Shall I tell her where you're going?" Rita called, but was met by only the still morning silence as her Queen was already gone.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she was far, far away from the palace grounds and safely in the cover of her forest. Relaxing her hands she stretched and rolled her shoulders, massaging the stiff muscles of her forearms as she finally began to unwind. Finding this forest had been a lifesaver for her, literally. She knew if she spent any more time in the palace she would go crazy. So many people, _All. The. Time. _It was too much. She loved her sister more than anything, and had done her best to keep her happy, albeit hardly seeing the girl.

However, when she had seen how depressed her sister was becoming she wasn't so sure if she was doing the right thing. Her sister's unhappiness had gotten so bad at one point that the Queen wasn't sure what was worse – the risk of hurting her physically, or the risk of destroying her emotionally and mentally as she was confined to the same enormous prison Elsa was. And so she had decided, against every fibre of her being, to open the gates and allow the outside world in. She would rather spend her own life terrified and alone than spend it watching her sister simply fade away and become a shell. Anna was not like Elsa, she couldn't spend too much time alone like her sister could. She was a social creature, and craved love and interaction. Something Elsa could not give to the girl personally, and so she would have to provide for her elsewhere.

It was on this day she had left almost immediately in search of a new hiding spot other than her room. Somewhere she could stay for hours at a time and possibly even be herself. No risks, no boundaries, and best of all – no people.

She remembered the day she found the forest; she had walked for hours, almost a whole day, avoiding any interaction whatsoever. She had come to a rather large lake, and had walked some more. Her powers allowing her to cross as deadly ice formed with ease under her every step. Eventually she had come to a stop in front of a thick lining of trees that stretched across the land around her as far as she could see. She was hesitant at first, after all, who knew what on earth was in that forest?

But after braving the first few uncertain steps she felt completely at ease. The forest was practically abandoned, with no human sounds whatsoever besides her own feet crunching through. She came to realise she must have walked so far that she was in a no-man's land between two kingdoms. No one would find her or even suspect her of being there, and so ever since that day she had retraced her steps and returned to the place more and more, each time getting braver and venturing further in, her happiness and confidence increasing as she was continuously met with nothing but pure nature – and there were a great deal of animals she came across roaming around with little care – something she loved seeing, if the animals had such carelessness, then the presence of other beings must be pretty much non-existent. And she had absolutely no problem with this. Smiling to herself as she passed a deer, the animal gave her a quizzical look for a moment, then continued eating. Her smile widened, and she even let out a rare chuckle as she continued walking.

* * *

Rapunzel was bored. Not just her usual bored, but dull, its-only-3pm-and-I'm-ready-to-eat-my-own-arm bored. She had spent the morning doing the usual: cleaning, painting, chess, exercise, reading, writing, singing, hide-and-seek, more painting, more reading, swinging around the place, the list went on. Now she simply lay there. The room decorated with waves of her thick golden hair lying everywhere around her as she had thrown it about, ducking and diving under it, swinging from it and making patterns until she had collapsed in the middle of the room. The golden waves were now strung into an almost spider web like formation above her, but she couldn't be bothered to deal with it.

It wasn't fair. It had been two years since her 18th birthday. Two whole years since she had finally had the courage to ask Mother to take her to see the lights. She had recited the request over and over in her head, role-playing the occasions with her best friend, chameleon Pascal. But as it happened it was all a waste of time as Mother had dismissed her, just like that. And told her she was never to ask about the lights again. Rapunzel had seen a new side of Mother that day. There had been a flash of something dangerous in her eyes; her voice was ice cold as she told her the word she most definitely did not want to hear: _No._

However as quickly as it was there it was gone, Mother was back to her usual self as she cheerfully announced Rapunzel was getting chubby and was too clumsy. And so Rapunzel had shut down, continued her uneventful life as she took Mother's insults that had since escalated to a daily basis. She tried not to let them get her down though, after all – she _could_ do with losing a little weight, and she _did _trip over a lot.. And after Mother had told her she was useless she could only agree, after all she wasn't sure she had any talent.. And the only thing special about her was her hair – and all that did was glow when she sang, although its healing abilities were pretty cool, she had to admit.

But she was twenty now, and would soon be another year older. Now she felt like a proper adult, felt she must, surely, have some right? She was soon to pass that second milestone into adult life - It _must_ be time by now, time for her to step outside, Mother would surely see that she was no longer a teenager, and maybe she would recognise that she was ready, ready to handle herself in the outside world. After all, Mother couldn't keep her here forever, right? She looked over to the only window in the tower. Mother was due back soon. Maybe she would ask her about the lights again.

She probably wouldn't.

* * *

Elsa stood back to look at her sleeping quarters for the night. She had built a small igloo-style residence. Big enough for her to fit comfortably in, small enough to not be too noticeable if- god forbid – someone was to enter the forest. She smiled, nodded to herself and clapped her hands together, small snow clouds puffed out from them as she did so. She had done a good job.

Making a mental note of where her bed for the night was located she continued, considering whether she felt like climbing a tree or not, which was something she secretly enjoyed, and she would often spend hours in them, one of her favourite hobbies was to create art with the leaves, as she had discovered one day that if she blew on them gently she could blanket them in a layer of frost, and she would repeat the process until all the leaves surrounding her were iced over, watching as they sparkled in the sunlight.

_SNAP!_

Elsa's stomach dropped as she was suddenly wrenched from her daydream by the noise on her right. Acting quickly she dived to the left and hid behind a tree, her ice blue eyes wide as she tried to slow her breathing. It was only made worse however as she heard something in the distance. It was… It was a voice. The queen clapped a hand to her mouth, determined not to make any noise as she panicked internally.

_Conceal. Don't feel. _She squeezed her eyes shut as she willed herself to calm down. She could not, under any circumstances, allow her powers to get the better of her in an environment like this. If she was to hurt anyone here, it would spell disaster. She had deliberately put herself in the middle of nowhere, but she hadn't counted on anyone else being there. To find help would take too long, far, far too long, and Elsa wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything bad happened. She remained hidden as the voice grew louder and its source came closer.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine.."

When it couldn't have been less than a few metres away Elsa took a deep breath and peered round the tree, attempting to make herself as small as possible.

"Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design…"

_Interesting. _Elsa squinted as she saw that the voice's owner was a woman, wrapped up tightly in a cloak and carrying a basket. She moved with a purpose, and Elsa noticed she seemed tired, run-down. Though she continued to repeat the song, the lyrics rung out into the crisp air.

"Save what has been lost… Bring back what once was mine… What once was mine.."

Elsa couldn't help but feel curious. She had an appreciation for beauty and the song itself was just that, she thought as she listened to it again and again, and quickly realised she was following the woman. She hung back, internally battling with herself. If she followed her she could hurt her, but if she didn't she would never find out where she had come from… What if the woman led her to more people? But what if she didn't? What if she was like Elsa, just trying to get away from everyone?

In the end her curiosity won. There was something about this woman, the way she was walking with intent, the song, the air around her seemed to freeze as she moved, and not in a way that Elsa was familiar with. Sighing at what was probably her own stupidity; she continued quietly and followed the sounds of the woman's voice. Making sure she was far back enough to not be seen, all the time wondering what wonder – or disaster – she would be led into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again: I couldn't sleep so decided to upload Chapter 2 now instead of tomorrow. After all, nothing better to do! Hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, which sucks but I have to just suck it up.**

**Chapter 2**

The older woman moved fast. Elsa found herself becoming less and less cautious as she hurried to keep up, twigs and leaves crunching under her feet as she moved, hoping the woman wouldn't hear her.

It was apparent she couldn't though as she continued to sing, and after what felt like an age she came to a clearing in the trees. Elsa paused in identical timing with the other woman, craning her neck and going on her tiptoes in her attempts to see what her target had stopped for. Her gut told her to hide again, and she did so, darting gracefully behind another tree. Just in time it seemed as the cloaked figure in the distance looked around suddenly, it was as if she was checking for the very thing Elsa currently was – followers.

Elsa held her breath, excitement building in her chest as, seemingly satisfied, the woman turned and stepped out into the clearing, swiftly followed by Elsa. The young Queen stopped when she reached the same point, and stared ahead, completely taken aback at the vision in front of her.

As they had cleared the woods the old woman had led her to a small, very green space of land, with a tiny river and plush greenery surrounding it. However the true vision lay directly in front. It was a large, old tower, placed directly in the centre of the land, right in front of a rushing waterfall. Elsa felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she looked at it, it was so… Isolated.

A thousand questions all popped into her head at once: What was this place? How had she not found it before? How did this old woman know where it was? Did she live here? _Could _someone live here? Was she alone? How long had she been here?

Running a hand through her platinum blonde hair the Queen sighed. It looked so peaceful. She could see herself here. Alone and happy in the tower, with the tranquil scenery surrounding her, she could live out the rest of her days undisturbed. The only problem was this space was clearly already claimed by someone else. Come to think of it, Elsa wondered, where was the woman?

Chastising herself for allowing her mind to wander yet again, she quickly scanned her surroundings until she spotted her, small and far away, but nonetheless there. She had reached the tower, and was standing at the bottom looking up. She raised her hand and it looked as if she was calling up to it. Then Elsa's breath left her for the third time that morning as something flew out of the window. In the distance it looked like ribbon, elegant, golden ribbon cascading down the full length of the tower to where the old woman waited. Elsa could only watch in awe as the old woman fiddled with the material, and then – seemingly of it's own accord it began to pull her up. The woman swung lightly back and forth as she ascended, eventually reaching the window.

Elsa realised her mouth was hanging open and shut it quickly as she watched the woman climb in and disappear.

_How was that possible?_

What was that climbing equipment and why had she never seen it before?

"She must have some sort of power." The young woman muttered to herself. After all, it was clear there was no other way up the tower besides what she had just witnessed, and it was the perfect place for someone with magic qualities to carry out their practice in a safe environment. The woman must be a witch. That was the most likely explanation for it, Elsa thought. _After all… _She looked down at her own hands. _Stranger things have happened. _

* * *

"Rapunzel! Let down your haiiiiirrrr!" Mother trilled up to the window, piercing Rapunzel's thoughts. She sighed heavily.

"Coming Mother!" She called out half-heartedly, and hauled herself off the floor, pulling her hair down from it's decorative resting place, she dragged it carelessly over to the window and after hooking it up securely to create a pulley, she flung the rest of it out, letting it fall down to it's destination – Mother.

As was routine, she proceeded to pull Mother up to her. As was routine, upon arrival Mother immediately began to fill her in with trivial details about her day. Her 'more exciting than Rapunzel's' day in the outside world. As was routine, Rapunzel listened dutifully to the tedium as she busied herself preparing dinner, though she was only really taking in half the information, and it wasn't long before Mother began to comment slyly on her looks, her weight, her personality, all of it. – As was routine.

"Rapunzel darling, Mother is feeling run down. How about you sing for me?"

Like a zombie, Rapunzel responded to the saying she knew so well by now, and arranged their seats before she retrieved her hair-brush. She sang flatly until Mother was satisfied and looking young again, and it wasn't long before the older woman was making her excuses to leave. Enveloping her Mother in a hug, Rapunzel squeezed her tightly and told her to stay safe. She loved her Mother, and truly, she was the only person that cared about her, kept her safe. She was being far too hard on her protector – she was only doing her best.

Feeling guilty, Rapunzel watched her go, blowing a kiss and waving as she saw her off. It was mere minutes however before the guilt was replaced by the sinking feeling of loneliness and pure boredom again. Pascal, now free to roam since Mother was gone, scrabbled up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. He hated seeing her sad.

"Thanks buddy." She mumbled and gave him a week smile, before putting her head in her hand and staring out into sky once more. Fucking routine.

* * *

** 1 Month Later**

Elsa clasped her hands together nervously. She was finally going to do it. After an entire month of skulking around in the shadows, she had learned the older woman's routine by heart. The stranger operated like clockwork, and Elsa could pin her timings down to the second. Today was no different, at 3.30 pm the woman passed her, making her way to the hidden tower, and Elsa knew she would arrive there at 3.45, spend exactly one hour there, before leaving and only returning at the same time the next day. Elsa knew by now that any time before and after those exact hours was safe.

She bit her lip nervously. What if today was different? What if the woman had changed her times? What if she was ill or delayed? What if she forgot something and decided to turn back to the tower? … _No. _She told herself. The woman was efficient. A creature of habit if Elsa ever saw one. She would be safe. She could look inside the tower. Excitement began to build as she watched the woman depart the tower; she remained hidden in her trusted tree as she watched her eventually pass. She gave it another twenty minutes after the woman had disappeared from sight.. Just to be safe.

Tingling with nerves, she gulped, but couldn't supress the smile on her face as she approached the tower, mind whirling at the concepts of what would be up there, and most importantly, she would finally be able to answer the burning question – what was that gold magic?

She arrived at the base of the tower, and looked up.

"Wow."

She craned her neck back. It was a lot taller than it looked from her tree. Nevertheless, she was confident she could climb it. She'd spent the whole month planning this. Placing her hands on the tower base, she lay her palms flat against two of it's old, blackened bricks. Concentrating hard, she flexed her fingers as her power took over, and thick, powerful chunks of ice formed in the direction of her hands as she pulled them away slowly, forming two large ice blocks that jutted out from the tower. Stepping onto the second one, she repeated the process two bricks above it. Stepping onto those, she did it again, and again, and again until she had ascended over half the tower, a trail of sturdy ice steps in her wake.

_Don't look down._

She let out a nervous giggle, though she was not sure why. She had climbed things higher than this before. Letting out a shaky breath into the evening air she continued until she reached the window. She stood there for several minutes, eyes shut, heart hammering, willing herself to calm down and just get on with it. What was she so afraid of?

Shaking her head at her childish fears, she pulled herself up onto the window ledge with ease, bringing her legs up under her into a crouch. Years alone and a plenty of tree climbing activities had made her quite the athlete. Reaching forward, she lifted the latch on the window boards and was relieved to find it opened easily. Pulling it open, she squinted into the tower, though her eyes were slow to adjust. There was only one thing for it. Grabbing the ledge tightly, she grunted as she pushed off it, propelling her body through the open space and landing lightly inside the tower.

Looking around, she rose from her crouched position slowly, remaining close to the window in case a quick escape was needed. She drummed her fingers lightly on the window ledge, little snowflakes bouncing off in time to her rhythm as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the unusual darkness inside the tower. Eventually, her surroundings became clearer, and she realised she was in some sort of living space. There was a table, chairs, a fireplace, kitchen equipment, and other generic homely items about the place. Elsa frowned as she stepped forward. If the old woman lived here why did she only come home for an hour a day?

Before she could fully think about this, something scuttled past her leg, making her jump in fright. Something else, something bigger – whipped past her right ear and she heard the window boards slam shut behind her, what little evening light there was previously was now non-existent. She was in total darkness. Feeling her insides clench in panic she stumbled around blindly, her ankles came into contact with some sort of rope and she tripped and fell forward, hard. She threw her hands out to stop herself and a powerful blast of ice shot out in all directions as they came into contact with the stone floor.

_Dammit. _

She quickly got up, making her way fearfully back to the window – there was something in here with her, and she had to get out – now. Skidding across the now thoroughly frosted floor she reached out to where she guessed the window had to be and her hand came into contact with that ropey stuff that had just made her fall. Except it wasn't rope… It was too fine for that… It felt like…

Click!

Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin as light flooded the room. She blinked, her vision once again altered as black spots danced in front of her eyes. She wrenched her hand back out of the material as she looked at it. It was a golden colour, same as the material the old woman used to climb up here. Her peripheral vision told her it extended to her right, and she turned her head to follow the direction it was coming from.

"What on earth.." She breathed as she followed it with her eyes, it was everywhere.. It went up to the ceiling, down again, around the structure of the living space, across the floor and up to-

"Oh!" She let out a strangled cry as she saw the golden material's source. It was attached to a person, a woman, who was looking at her in fear, hands clutched so tightly around a frying pan that Elsa could see the white in her knuckles. The stuff Elsa was looking at was _hair._

Blue eyes met green as both women stared at each other, both too startled with each other's presence to make a move. Small clouds of air were floating out of the hair girl's mouth as she breathed heavily. Was it cold in here? Elsa quickly looked at the floor as her memory jolted, it was still covered in a thick layer of ice, and Elsa suddenly realised that in her distress she had made it snow in here, small soft flakes descending from the ceiling around them.

"Sorry." She finally said. She was not sure why, but it seemed the appropriate thing to say at this point.

The other woman frowned and her head tilted slightly. She raised the frying pan defensively and Elsa felt herself wanting to smile.

"What… What for?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Elsa gestured to the floor with her eyes, and it was then she noticed the poor girl was barefoot.

"What are you doing here? Have you… Have you come for my hair?!" The younger woman asked, raising her voice for the last part in an attempt to sound brave.

"What?" Now it was Elsa's turn to frown. "Your hair? I… Well it is very…" She looked gazed around the room. "Intriguing.. But what would _I _want with your hair?"

The woman glared at her. "I don't know. You tell me." She was feeling more confident, though her grip on the frying pan did not ease. This silver haired woman didn't _seem_ like a threat.. But then.. She could never be sure.

Rapunzel took this silent stand-off as time to assess the vision in front of her. The woman was very - no – _extremely _pretty. She had large icy blue eyes set on her delicate face, with small but nicely shaped lips. In this light however Rapunzel couldn't quite decide if the other woman's hair was silver or platinum blonde, but either way it looked majestic, pulled into an effortless side braid with the rest sweeping back over her head in all directions. Rapunzel couldn't help wonder how glorious her own hair would look in this colour. Her eyes travelled down and she felt something in her stomach clench as she looked at the woman's body, and for some unexplainable reason she felt heat rise to her cheeks and her muscles tense. She suddenly felt very vulnerable and self-conscious.

_What the hell is this, Brain? _She asked herself as her eyes darted around whilst she searched for something to say to her quiet companion. It was only now that she realised how cold she felt, and she looked down at her raw feet, her eyes widened in shock as she watched snowflakes float lazily down into her floor – which now resembled something she had read about… What did they call it? An ice-rink? Yeah, that sounded familiar.

Her head shot back up to the stranger in front of her who was now looking at the floor sadly.

"Um.. Excuse me?"

The other woman looked up with now hollow eyes, and as she bit her lip worriedly Rapunzel had to quickly wrestle with her stupid brain's thoughts of pulling the woman into a comforting hug.

_Stop being an idiot, don't weird her out. _

"Did you um…" She gestured to her new environmental surroundings and faltered slightly as she wondered how to phrase the question. "Did you… Do you know.. Um.. What this is? How did this happen? Is it magic?"

The other woman recoiled as if Rapunzel had slapped her, and she immediately felt bad.

"It's not magic. It's a curse." She replied bitterly. "I did it. I did it when I tripped. I'm so sorry, it was an accident.. I… I'm going to go."

She had already turned to go halfway through her sentence and was rapidly making her way to the window.

"No!" Rapunzel shouted, reaching out as if to pull her back. The other woman halted in her tracks.

"No, no stay, please stay, at least for a bit, I think we got off on the wrong foot I – "She looked around in amazement. "I was just surprised at first I guess but this is… This is _so cool!_ I've got ice in my house. _Ice! In the middle of summer!_ That's awesome! I –"

"Awesome?" The silver haired woman scoffed. "I could have killed you. Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?!"

"But you didn't!" Rapunzel interrupted. "You didn't and you're here and you can make ice and that's amazing, and I think you should stay and we could like, talk about it or whatever and I could show you what I do and stuff and you can tell me about yourself and… Sorry, I'm babbling." She ran a hand through her hair - or at least some of it – and continued. "But you get the idea.. Please don't go just like that.. I don't even know your name."

Having listened to Rapunzel's ramblings with growing amusement, the other woman allowed herself a small smile.

"Elsa." She said shyly. Whilst the blonde had been chatting away she had been secretly admiring her. She had an honest face and her innocent green eyes seemed to light up with passion as she spoke, although it was clear she was a 'talk-with-my-hands' kind of person. She also appeared to have visible internal battles with conflicting ideas in her head; it was as if she had a million thoughts swirling around and was already deciding on what would be the best ending for her sentence before even starting it.

It was little things like this that Elsa noticed, especially when first meeting someone, and it was the little things that attracted her. Looks were a factor, yes, but she needed something to intrigue her not just aesthetically. Here was a personality she was immediately curious about – in just those few seconds the blonde woman had told her so much about herself, how she operated and thought, but Elsa sensed there was an enormity to find out, and _her hair!_ Well, that was a different matter entirely.

Still, she would appreciate this woman from afar, as usual. She had always known that it wasn't men she wanted; in fact she had absolutely zero interest in them whatsoever. Women on the other hand were different. They excited her, affected her in a unique way, had the ability to awaken all her senses. They had been visited by some downright exquisite women before at the palace, and it would only take a glance in her direction from them to make her respond, sometimes she would physically have to shift in her seat to prevent herself from squirming uncomfortably like a teenage boy. When these women were present she would be even more reserved than usual, far too shy to even speak to them unless it was completely necessary.

However, this was another element of her personality that she concealed exceptionally well, not even her sister Anna knew about her same-sex desires, and she regularly forced herself to be polite when asked about husbands or a 'future King of Arendelle.' Unlike her element powers however, there was no 'letting go' of this secret, no hideout or forest would satisfy this particular need, and so she simply quashed it. _Conceal. Don't feel._ And she did her best not to. Although, looking at the vision in front of her right this minute, it was tough to abide by that mantra.

"Elsa?" The woman replied. "That's a nice name… I'm Rapunzel."

"That's beautiful." Elsa said before she could stop herself. She blushed and cleared her throat. "I mean - it's a nice name too."

Rapunzel smiled. This woman was cute. "So anyway, as I was saying – you should stay."

Elsa looked up and Rapunzel saw that panicked look was back in her eyes. "- I mean just for a little while! Come on, its summer right? And a pretty hot one at that… So all this…" She gestured around. "Will melt pretty quickly… Right?"

Her guest continued to look at the floor, but she nodded slowly.

"Great!" Rapunzel gushed. "So there's no problem then!"

Elsa still looked uncertain, and was about to argue, but Rapunzel, sensing her doubt, jumped in again.

"Elsa, please? I'm always here. Like, I mean, forever. And it gets really lonely sometimes… I have Pascal.." With mention of his name the chameleon ran up her arm and took his usual place on her shoulder, looking at their intruder with curious eyes. Elsa thought back to the scuttling that had initially startled her and realised she was looking at the culprit.

"Sure he keeps me company, but it still gets lonely up here you know? Really, really lonely." She explained, and Elsa felt something respond inside her as she recognised the miserable look that had settled on the girl's face as she spoke. It was the same look her sister had when she used to roam the palace like a ghoul, depressed and unresponsive.

"I…" She started. She really should be going back – hell, she never should have even come in here in the first place – what was she thinking?! But then, what else would she do? She figured she could control her powers here, after all, she had felt totally at peace up until recent events, and if she could channel that it would be okay.. She had only reacted when scared, and now she was familiar with what was here there was no reason to be scared, surely? And she really was curious about all that hair, to say the least. But above all, she wanted to fix that look. To take it off the girl's face and make sure it never appeared again. She wondered briefly why she felt so strongly about protecting a woman she had just met. It was… Sisterly instinct. That must be it. She had spent so long worrying about Anna that she was used to it.. Yeah, that was the reason.

She sighed.

"Alright." She said, taking a step away from the window and putting her hands to their home behind her back. "But only for a little while."

"Yay!" Rapunzel squealed. Her face was enough to light up the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

"Check mate."

Elsa placed her queen two squares away from Rapunzel's king.

"What!" Lowering her face until she was level with the board Rapunzel squinted at it, as if Elsa had just performed an unbelievable magic trick and she was looking for the catch.

"Sorry, but you were doomed from about three moves ago, I was just being polite." She smirked as Rapunzel sat back and huffed, bottom lip jutting out as she blew out air.

"Well aren't you just the smartest. I play this every day you know, I don't understand how you could _possibly _take _any_ of my pieces, let alone beat me."

Elsa raised a playful eyebrow. "Don't you play with your chameleon? And didn't I take your Queen almost instantly?"

Rapunzel folded her arms. "You only took her because I _wanted _you to. I knew what I was doing."

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at the great sulk in front of her. The sun had long since set outside and now they played by candle-light. The blonde's sullen frown was enhanced by the flickering shadow dancing across her face, her skin glowing in the golden light. Elsa cast her eyes back down to the board.

"Seriously though, how'd you get that good?" The other girl asked, her loss apparently forgotten as she sat forward eagerly. Elsa shrugged.

"A lot of time spent alone I suppose."

"You're preaching to the choir."

Elsa offered a weak smile in return. She was itching to know more about this girl and her mysterious tower, but she seemed to resent the place whereas Elsa was already in love with it. The big question on Elsa's mind however was one she thought too rude to ask. Rapunzel would tell her if she wanted to.

"So how come you're alone so much?" Apparently her companion did not share the same social etiquette.

Elsa hesitated. For the time being she was simply enjoying being her. Not having to worry about Arendelle, or curses or hurting people. The biggest worry two minutes ago was that Rapunzel would see the opportunity to wipe her rook off the board. Life had been easy for a few hours.

"Sorry, was that rude?" Rapunzel searched the other girl's face, worried she had overstepped the line. After all, she was clearly dealing with a very reserved soul here.

"No, no it wasn't, it's fine.. It's a simple question-"

"Okay tell you what, I'll go first." The blonde interrupted. "So I'm sure by now you've probably noticed my hair right?"

Elsa nodded, shifting to make herself comfortable for what she sensed was going to be a very interesting story.

"So I have this… Talent. This sort of power I guess… And it's pretty much all stored in my hair. In…" Her eyes scanned the room, the flames of the candles reflecting off them as she took in her golden surroundings. "…All of this. So anyway, Mother said that when I was younger people always tried to steal it, because the world is full of thugs and evil men with sharp teeth that want it's power. So to keep me safe she hides me up her. Can't hurt me if they can't reach me right?"

Elsa struggled hard to conceal the concerned frown that wanted to deepen with every word coming from the girl's mouth. Thugs and evil men with pointy teeth? Locked away up here forever? By your own _mother?_ It all sounded… Off.

But then, who was she to judge? Hadn't her parents essentially done the same thing? To keep her from hurting people? Her eyes widened suddenly as her brain went into overdrive.

_Maybe we're the same. Not in our powers but in the fact we're dangerous… What if she is exactly like me but without the royalty? _

Suddenly she felt a pang of jealousy. This girl didn't have to see people every day, or perform trivial, meaningless tasks, attend _dinners_ with others just because it was expected of her. No, she had all day to simply be alone, there was no threat whatsoever of her hurting _anyone_ up here. She sighed. It must be so liberating.

Mistaking her silence and sigh for signs of pity, Rapunzel grimaced. "I know – sad right? You're like, the only visitor I've had besides Mother in… Well in _forever._"

"It sounds lovely." Elsa said gloomily.

Rapunzel nearly dropped the chess pieces she was gathering up. "What? Lovely? It's shit! It's awful! I hate it! The same thing over and over and over again with no company for twenty years? That sounds _lovely _to you?"

Elsa bit her lip and sat back. "Sorry." She mumbled. "I just meant.. I just meant for me it sounded – it sounded lovely for someone like me."

Rapunzel's face softened. "What do you mean?"

Elsa looked over to the candles. She watched the flames dance and flicker as they flooded the room with warmth and light. The exact opposite of her.

"I hurt people." She said quietly.

"What like, professionally?"

That statement was so ridiculous Elsa wanted to laugh.

"_No! _I don't try to! It's not something I enjoy!"

The girl sat back unphased. "Sooo what then? For sport? You need somewhere like this to store the bodies?"

Elsa stared at the other woman incredulously. A beat of silence, then suddenly Rapunzel's face broke out into a massive grin.

"I'm kidding!" An adorable crinkle formed on her nose as she giggled at Elsa's impersonation of a startled deer. "You should have seen your reaction though.. Now come on seriously, what do you mean you hurt people?" She took the excuse to look the other woman up and down. "You don't look particularly threatening."

Elsa's stomach twisted into knots at the hopeful green eyes burning into her. It was the first time she had even _considered_ acknowledging her curse - let alone discussing it out loud - with anyone since her parents. Supressing it was all she knew, and deceit was practically her mother tongue given the amount she actually talked to anyone. But something about the girl's naïve optimism was contagious, and triggered a foreign carelessness in her that she wasn't ready to let go of just yet.

_Oh what the hell. _

"Well I'm sure by now you've noticed my… What I can do." She sneered with disdain at the slowly disappearing puddles that now fashioned the majority of Rapunzel's floor. "It's not all winter wonderland. I've never really learnt how to fully control it."

Rapunzel's brow furrowed, but she held back her reply at the older girl's pause, eager for her to continue.

A lump rose in Elsa's throat as she went on. "When I was younger I thought it was the best. I used to wake my sister up in the middle of the night to build a snowman, or sledge, or play 'Yeti House', anything she wanted, all in the safety of our home. She loved it." Her fingers twitched. Covering them with her other hand, she swallowed. "One day we took it too far. Anna was playing in the snow I was building, running around and jumping wherever she wanted because she knew I'd never let her fall. I could always catch her. But she was overexcited. She wanted to go higher, and higher, and I couldn't keep up with her. I tried but I-"

She paused. Rapunzel slid her hand across the table, but instinct and years of habit already had Elsa pulling her own away before the other girl was even halfway there. She placed them behind her back and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I tripped on my own ice, missed, and hit Anna." She blinked away a single tear. "She fell and didn't move… She was so cold."

"Did she…..?"

"Die?" A humourless chuckle escaped the older girl's lips. "No." Self-hatred laced her words. "By some miracle she didn't. She was lucky, we managed to save her. But if I'd have hit her heart.." She trailed off, retreating back into her shell, deeply ashamed at the memory she'd fought so hard for so many years to ignore. Her first ever verbal recount of the event had brought with it a fresh tide of guilt that was as real and as raw as it was on that day.

She shuddered, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for Rapunzel to bolt, or attack, reaffirm her belief that she was, and always would be, a monster.

When no such assault came she sneaked a glance. Her stomach flipped at the completely neutral expression waiting for her.

"And so you think that categorizes you as somebody who 'hurts people'?" She said calmly.

Elsa spluttered. "Wha- d-did you not hear what I said?"

The younger girl blinked. "I did, and it was an accident."

Elsa's chair flew back with the force at which she stood up. "An accident that could have been _fatal_!"

"But it wasn't. And here you are, still punishing yourself constantly for something that _could have been_."

Disbelief turning to anger, Elsa leaned forward, placing her fists on the table.

"_She's my sister."_ She hissed. Something cracked and began to splinter beneath her fists but she didn't seem to hear it. "And I could have _killed _her. Are you hearing me? I could have wiped her clean off the face of this earth, and for what? A bit of fun and games in the _fucking snow?_"

Rapunzel raised a curious eyebrow at her use of language, and then deliberately cast her eyes downwards. Elsa followed her line of vision and leapt back from the table with a start. It was practically a block of ice; the chess board squares looked distorted, even the pieces wore tiny little coats of frost.

"Yeah, that pretty much started sprouting from your fists as soon as you started talking." Rapunzel declared nonchalantly.

Realisation was rapidly followed by shame and embarrassment as Elsa's head found her hands. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to remain calm and block the panic threatening to rise up and consume her. If she lost it, this poor girl's tower would be done for.

"Hey." Her voice was softer now as she moved toward the older girl, reaching out hesitantly to touch her but then withdrawing, thinking better of it. Elsa was as fragile as a frightened animal and she didn't want to push her too far. She would have to use only words.

_For now… Hopefully._

"Hey Elsa. Elsa, look at me." She waited. Slowly, the hands in front of her lowered a few inches.

_Good enough_.

"Look at this." She barely gave Elsa time to register the table she was gesturing at before hurrying on, desperate for the other girl to hear her out and not get swooped back into the clutches of her own fear. "You see? You iced my table. _My table. _Not me, not Pascal, my table Elsa. An inanimate bloody object. Who was it you were angry at? – No, don't say anything – _think. _You were angry at me. Living. Breathing. Me. And now look. Do you see any harm, or even a single trace of - I dunno -of _sleet_ on me?"

She threw her arms out wide. "No. You don't. Not even so much as a snowflake. And you know why? Because you're better at controlling it than you thought. You're just clumsy and you let your emotions get the better of you. You're being far too hard on yourself here Elsa, _far_ too hard."

The queen let out a shaky breath.

"Oh really? How would _you_ know?"

Rapunzel flashed her a confident smile. "I've got all the proof I need. In the whole time you've been here you've had two…" She searched for the appropriate words… "Accidents. The first one was when I was stalking around in the shadows waiting to batter you for what I suspected was you coming to burgle me, so naturally you'd be scared – I'm _damn _scary. The second one was when I was pissing you off by not reacting to your insane need to tell yourself what a terrible person you are. See the connection? _Both times _were brought on by emotions!"

"Why Doctor! You did it!"

Rapunzel's grin only widened at Elsa's biting sarcasm.

"Hey – extreme loneliness and endless time makes you do lame things like read old psychology textbooks 'for fun.' - But anyway what I'm _saying _is you can learn to control emotions, right? So clearly you can learn to control this!"

Elsa shook her head sadly. "You don't think I've tried that? I've spent twenty-two years trying to control this thing, I know it better than anyone else and I'm telling you – it's useless."

The younger girl was not deterred. Scrutinising the frozen table, she sucked in her cheeks, fingers tapping a rhythm onto her chin as she thought. Her eyes searched the room, scanning it slowly from right to left, then back to the table. A pause, and then the clap of her hands coming together echoed around the room as she spun around wildly, excitement etched clearly on her features.

"That's because you haven't tried it with me!" She announced. Pascal leaned up from her shoulder to nudge her, tilting his head inquisitively when she met his gaze. "Don't worry." She whispered. "I've got an idea!" He squinted, attempting to convey his curiosity – and maybe a little doubt - but returned dutifully to her shoulder regardless.

"Rapunzel.." Elsa sighed, shoulders slumping at the girl's delusion.

_How can she possibly think she can fix me?_

"Stay with me on this one Elsa – please. I just want to try something."

"Rapunzel I-"

"Please! I know you think I can't help you but just give me a chance, and if it doesn't work I promise I'll never mention it again, I'll leave it alone – okay? I _promise. _After all, what have you got to lose?"

Maybe it was the sincerity in her voice, or the honesty in that promise, or maybe it was the fact that this was the first person to actually give a damn about her since her sister, Elsa didn't know. But what she did know was that there was no way she could take away the undeterred hope that was currently reflected in those green eyes, nor shatter the joyful excitement on her face. She truly thought she could help, and the fact that she was even _trying_ was enough for Elsa to resolve that she would never want to be the one to hurt this girl, who was proving to have such a genuine kindness rooted in her. It was a rare quality in a human being and Elsa found she wanted to hold onto it, she wasn't ready to leave the company of the girl's warm nature just yet.

She let out another sigh, although it was less heavy than the last.

"Okay, let's try."

Rapunzel gave an ear splitting grin before determination took over her. Face set, she turned to glare at the table, which was already beginning to melt, droplets of water gliding softly down the sides, and little chess piece heads reappearing in patches of black and white.

Rapunzel smirked at the motivating sight, already predicting immediate success. Then she uttered possibly the strangest words Elsa had ever heard in such a situation.

"Okay. Let me go grab my hairbrush."


	4. Chapter 4

How she had gotten herself into this situation, she didn't know.

Sitting on a wooden stool in the middle of a hidden tower, with a chameleon on her left shoulder and a hairbrush in her right hand; in the company of a mystery girl with enough hair to cover the palace grounds.

_It doesn't even warrant thinking about. _

To anyone else, the situation might have seemed funny. To Elsa, it was downright baffling. Why on earth she was raking giant, arm length brushes through as much as she could hold of the blonde's damn hair was beyond her. Still, she ploughed on, although her patience was starting to dwindle.

She felt movement on her shoulder as her newfound reptilian friend stretched his neck down to assess her work. Seemingly satisfied, he nodded to Rapunzel before propping himself comfortably back on Elsa and settling down, eyes fixed on his best friend expectantly.

"Ready?" Rapunzel smiled.

"Ummm… Yes? Though I'm not sure what for." Elsa replied, casting an apprehensive glance at the newly brushed waves splayed across the floor.

"Don't worry." The younger girl winked. "You'll see." She picked up a bundle of blonde and dumped it onto Elsa's lap, ignoring her bemused face.

She cleared her throat and sat up straight. Just as Elsa didn't think things could _get_ any stranger…

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine.."

_Is she singing?_

"Make the clock reverse-"

_She's singing. _

"-Bring back what once was mine."

_Oh god. _

Blushing profusely and feeling extremely awkward Elsa looked down, and the air promptly left her lungs. Rapunzel's hair had begun to glow. Elsa's mouth fell open as she gawked at it, the bright golden light coursing brilliantly through each and every strand until the entire room was ablaze. Her gormless expression did not go unnoticed by the other girl, who's lips pulled up into a smirk as she continued her chant.

"Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design."

Faint recognition sparked somewhere in Elsa's brain.. She had heard those words before.

"Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.. What once was mine." Rapunzel finished her incantation, raising a smug eyebrow at her stunned companion.

"Try and freeze me now, ice queen."

Elsa blinked a few times. "Wait – what?"

"I'm serious." Rapunzel replied, wrapping a handful of hair around her wrist a few times. She was pretty confident she could manage without it if she channelled her abilities to the right spot, but she wasn't entirely thrilled by the idea of losing a few fingers to frostbite if she was wrong. She looped it round once more, just in case.

Extending her now safely covered arm toward the Queen, she opened her hand and waited for the other woman to take it.

"Go ahead." She smiled encouragingly.

Elsa's insides churned as she eyed the hand, but the illuminating force behind it remained strong, light still burning brightly over outstretched fingers. Seeing this helped to quash some of her apprehension, and she found herself responding. Reaching out slowly, she forced her mind into focus as her hand hovered over the other girl's, hesitating. She took a deep breath, and Rapunzel had to stop herself inhaling sharply as a cool hand met her own.

She frowned as she realised the other girl was trembling, and if she hadn't have been focused on her so attentively she would have missed the whisper that escaped her lips.

"_Conceal. Don't feel."_

Rapunzel tightened her grip and ducked her head to meet worried blue eyes.

"No…Don't _conceal_, focus… _Feel, _but direct it. Control it. You can do it."

The younger girl's words rung in her ears as Elsa turned, directing her gaze to their connection. Eyes narrowing, she felt that all familiar sensation course through her veins as she allowed a small flow of frost to surge through her fingertips, expecting to hear the crackling of it encasing Rapunzel's skin, for her to yank her hand away at any minute.

To her amazement, the girl giggled.

"It tickles." She stated brightly as they both watched absolutely nothing happen to her hand. They could feel it remaining perfectly warm.

Elsa couldn't help but feel dubious still.

"I'm not really trying all that hard.." She explained, feeling rather silly at the girl's expression. "I don't want to hurt you."

Rapunzel raised her eyebrows. "Where's the fun in that?"

"What if it goes wr-"

"Then I'm entirely to blame. But for now it's fine, so what's the worry? If it helps, you can build it up slowly. But I'm telling you there's no need." She flashed a coy smile. "_I can handle it_."

Ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach that smile ignited, Elsa just rolled her eyes in the hopes she wouldn't notice.

"Fine." She huffed. "But get ready."

Rapunzel grinned. "Ooh, I do love a challenge. Give me your best shot."

Something about the girl's playful tone awoke a rather strong competitive streak in Elsa that she thought had died long ago. Spurred on by the blonde's confidence, she loosened her restraint a little more, allowing a slightly more potent surge of ice to course through. She wasn't sure if or even _how _Rapunzel could feel it, but apparently she did, because her answer was another grin.

"Is that all you got?"

Elsa shook her head. Her scepticism was quickly being replaced by hope as she pushed harder and harder, but still she saw… Nothing. Everything _felt _normal, there was no physical block she was aware of – but the only indication her powers were even active was the slight tinge of white around her fingertips and the increasing temperature drop in the room. Pascal had long since left to find warmth, something he could burrow under and continue to watch - but if Rapunzel had felt it at all, she wasn't showing it.

Gripping her harder, Elsa felt the other girl tense as she amplified her assault. She was driving enough power now to do some serious damage, and anyone else would have been a block of ice by now; yet the only visible sign of discomfort Rapunzel emitted was a slight twinge of a muscle as she clenched her jaw.

The window shutters suddenly burst open as the wind roared in around them, only seconds later to be followed by hail and snow, which proceeded to swirl round the room at a growing speed, splattering against the walls and pinging off of objects that stood in the way.

Rapunzel grunted in discomfort as her energy began to leave her. The originally powerful blaze of her hair was dying down to only a dull light. Having only ever used her powers for Mother, she was beginning to feel under too much strain, and tiring quickly the more the other girl picked up her onslaught. As much as she didn't want to deter Elsa, she knew this would be a work in progress.

She gritted her teeth as discomfort turned to pain, and her hand and wrist began to grow cold. _Very cold._ Unbelievably Elsa's power only continued, escalating even higher still, reaching a level that her own powers could no longer match. That was it. It was too much, she had given everything.

_Enough now._

"Elsa…" It was said softly, but it was all the warning the other girl needed. As suddenly as the weather attack had started, it stopped. Hail halting mid-air and falling to the floor as the wind all but evaporated, and the assaulting hand was withdrawn in an instant as the older girl regarded her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Was it too much? I got so carried away – _too _carried away, I can't let that happen again, I should never have done it in the first place I-"

"You're babbling." The blonde giggled, rubbing her wrist. Her brief inspection alerted her to no initial damage or visible marks, everything was intact and functioning, which she deemed to be extremely good results.

"I'm okay! Honestly I'm fine. Just out of… What would you even call it? Out of shape?"

"I- I'm not sure.."

The younger girl shrugged. "That will have to do. So I'm out of shape. Not damaged though. Look!"

Freeing her wrist of the now unlit hair she waved her hand excitedly at the other girl.

Elsa chuckled. "Hold still, I can't see."

Once the request was obliged she surveyed the seemingly unaffected hand, scrutinizing it for even the smallest signs of damage. But there was nothing. Unable to stop the smile erupting on her face, she exclaimed in glee.

"It's fine! It's normal!" She laughed, taking the hand between her own. "It feels warm!"

Rapunzel felt her own smile grow at the sight of the other girl's joyful excitement. She let her hand rest where it was. Elsa's hands were still cold, but she found that she liked it. Then again, the only other hand she'd had to compare it to was Mother's, and she couldn't even remember the last time they had held hands, or even touched unless it was to brush her hair. From what little dusty memories she _could_ drag up from the back of her memory somewhere however, she believed their temperatures had matched. Unlike Elsa's, which was cooling against her own, and it felt comfortable in a way that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Looking up from the hands that now seemed content to just cradle her own she was met with the beaming face of their owner, and she couldn't help but mirror the expression.

"Soooo what did you think? Good huh?"

"Good? _Good? _Rapunzel I – how did you do that? I've never even seen anything like – that was… It was... You're amazing."

Rapunzel's chest tightened at the other girl's words. No one had ever said anything remotely kind about her before, let alone dubbed her with such a grand title as 'amazing.' Mother would probably laugh if she told her.

"I am?" The question was posed with nervous doubt, and Elsa caught a brief sense of her own self-consciousness reflected in it.

"Are you joking? Rapunzel – _yes! _What you just did was like nothing I've ever known.. You've got an incredible gift! Surely you must know this? And I mean… Just look at you! Look at this _place!_"

Her eyes shone with determination as she spoke, desperate to convey some sense of belief into the younger girl.

"You survive here all by yourself, with nothing but books as your main source of company? And yet from this one evening I've already seen what a genuinely wonderful person you are. How can you be so.. So _gentle, _so _kind _and so _good,_ when there's not a single soul that has been around to teach you that? You talk about yourself like you're nothing, but you're not. You're funny, you're smart, and so far you're the only person in about nine years to have shown the slightest interest in my mundane life, as well as helping me? Rapunzel – you could have risked your life with that, yet you agree to help a stranger for nothing in return.. So yes, that makes you amazing. You're amazing, and you're beautiful, and you're-"

The radiant blush erupted on her cheeks like a volcano upon realising her slip up, effectively cutting her speech short. She coughed lightly, suddenly fully aware that she was still holding the younger girl's hand. Resisting the urge to drop it like a hot coal at her own embarrassment, she fumbled.

"That's umm.. That's all I wanted to say really I err.. I hope.. Never mind."

_Idiot. _

Rapunzel sat back with a puff of air, letting Elsa's words sink in. Emotion had begun to well up inside her as she had listened to the girl pour out gratitude and appreciation in front of her, so much so that she had had to swallow incessantly to prevent any possible tears betraying her. But hearing the platinum haired woman refer to her as 'beautiful' had invoked a particularly different feeling. It was foreign and unique to her, it felt new. Making a mental note to reflect on it later, she turned her attentions to the more important matters at hand, which was currently Elsa's flaming discomfort.

"Wow. Way to go on your turn to do the reassuring hey?" She joked.

Humour seemed appropriate right now, her gut told her the best way to put the other girl at ease would be to make light of the situation. Convince her that she hadn't noticed the immediate decline in ability to structure a coherent sentence due to one tiny little word.. Or better still, make her think it hadn't bothered her.

It worked. Elsa let out a sharp breath of relief, and seized the opportunity to finally let go of the other girl's hand, though she missed the contact almost instantly.

"I guess I got carried away." She replied shyly.

"It's okay.. It was nice. Thank you."

They smiled at one another, both glad to be moving on from the awkwardness. Elsa straightened up quickly.

"Hey! You haven't even told me how it works!" She exclaimed, eager to find out everything she could about the girl.

"Oh! Well sure." Rapunzel clapped her hands together. "I guess the best way to explain it is basically healing power, but like, _super advanced._ I've never been sure why, but the song seems to activate it.. And it's a whole part of me, like on the inside, but so far the strongest way to channel it is through my hair.. Though Mother doesn't know that.." She muttered quietly, and then appeared to brighten, shaking her head free of whatever thoughts were previously there.

"So anyway, I can heal things. So you see, where you were freezing my skin I was reconstructing the tissue at an equal rate, essentially healing myself at such a speed that your power never even had the time to do any damage, because it was constantly starting from the beginning. Does that make sense?"

Elsa took a moment to let the explanation resonate in her mind. Then she nodded slowly.

"So that's why I couldn't feel any… Barrier of sorts? Because there was nothing stopping me?"

"Exactly. Nothing stopping you. Just repairing under you."

They fell quiet, both considering the situation.

Eventually, Elsa broke the silence.

"So when you stopped me youself.. What was that?"

Green eyes narrowed into a puzzled frown as the blonde considered how to answer.

"I guess you're stronger than I am at the moment."

"At the moment?"

There it was again, Elsa thought with an internal chuckle, the smug quirk of an eyebrow she was beginning to love.

"Oh what, you think I can't take you?" Rapunzel jibed in playful tones. "I only opted out due to lack of practice.. After all, how often do I get to heal people? But don't worry. I'll be ready next time." She flicked her head back mockingly, some of her hair following. "So you'd better be."

Elsa laughed. "I was going easy on you, but that's fine. I'll up my game next time if that's what you really want!"

Rapunzel picked up the hairbrush, mockingly holding it out like a weapon, much like she had previously done with the frying pan. She pouted in her best attempt to look threatening.

"Bring it on weather girl."

After Dealing with their fits of giggle's that promptly followed, they both sat back, content in the peaceful silence, letting the events of the evening wash over them. Both felt exhausted, yet happy. Elsa noted that for the first time in about a decade she felt truly relaxed, and she felt her heart grow heavy as she finally looked outside, allowing herself to accept how late it was. She would have to go soon. She knew she could have stayed for longer, far longer. But she knew if she didn't head back soon people might eventually notice – most likely Anna, and she didn't want to cause unnecessary worry. Besides, Rapunzel's strange visitor would be returning in the day, and her gut instinct told her she would not want to be around for that presence.

Though she could probably get away with not leaving just _quite_ yet, she was still dreading it. Something was pulling at her to stay, something more than just the peace and quiet of the tower. But for now, she told herself that was all it was, and tried not to feel too down about it. After all, they had both said the two words she had wanted to hear, and Elsa felt her mood lift slightly when she remembered that both of them had established that there would definitely be a 'next time.'

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She hadn't even left the place yet and she was already feeling excitement build at the prospect of returning to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa rubbed her thumb and two fingers together in impatient circles by her side as she waited for the man in front of her to finish his monotone drawls.

On the outside, she was composed, cold, regal as ever. Internally she felt like an anaconda being prodded at by obnoxious children. She was itching to get out the palace, and had been trying for the past hour and a half. She cast her eyes to the window anxiously, and her fears were confirmed as she saw the sun was setting rapidly, dusk beginning to seep in silently over the palace grounds. Her eyelids fluttered closed in annoyance as the small grey man droned on. She was so late. Rapunzel would be expecting her soon.

It had been three weeks since her first visit, and since that day Elsa had hardly been back. They had practiced honing Elsa's abilities numerous times now, though that was not the sole reason for her being there. Secretly, she revelled in the other girl's company, and in that small space of time had grown to positively adore her. When she was not in the tower, almost all of Elsa's time was spent thinking up new excuses that would permit her to escape there again.

When she was not with the blonde, and her strange yet rather charming chameleon friend, life became lonely and mundane, even for her. She'd even stopped locking herself in her room now. It's purpose was for sleep and sleep only now that she had other, more important places to be. And as long as Rapunzel wanted her there, she would stay, and return again whenever she damn well could. But right now, it was proving exceedingly difficult.

"…And so, I feel it would be of great benefit to the monarchy if we were to lift the ban on cock-fighting. Just imagine the team spirit you could create, picture the crowds, how they roar.."

_What? _

Scanning the room desperately for any means of escape, her shoulders rose swiftly in elation as she spotted a fiery head zipping in and out the crowd.

"Anna!" She called, a little too assertively.

The girl spun around and caught her eye. She gave her sister a peculiar look, but bounded merrily over nonetheless.

"Hey!" She said through the smile Elsa could have sworn was her default face nowadays.

"Hi." The older girl replied, before turning to her less than exciting acquaintance. "Have you ever met my sister before, Sir….?"

_Remember his name. Remember his name. You know it. He's said it about a thousand times. _

The short man looked at her curiously, slicking back his already plastered down fringe with more saliva as he waited.

"Sir." She decided on, coughing to mask her grimace. "I believe an introduction is overdue here!"

"Why no, I don't believe I have, and indeed you are right – long overdue!" He announced, extending the same hand he had just used to groom himself with towards the princess. Elsa made a mental note to thank her sister dearly later on when she took it, but not before narrowing her eyes slyly to send a clear message in her older sister's direction.

"Anna. Pleased to meet you." She stated politely to the man's head, which only reached her chest. _Great._

"I say, have you ever seen the great cockerel in battle?" He asked up at her, finishing his sentence with a largely unflattering sniff.

Anna's signature smile was strained as she replied no, causing him to launch into a passionate flow about the "fierce winged beast."

Elsa could feel the parting glare on the back of her head as she _finally _made it out of the great hall. Perhaps a thank you wouldn't be enough for the torment of the nameless man's mindless jabber that he deemed acceptable conversation. She added 'get Anna chocolate' to her mental note and then cast the thoughts aside, determined not to have any more distractions.

She had tried with all her energy to leave the palace before the swarms of guests arrived as always. But she'd left it too late, and her plans to weave inconspicuously through the crowds had failed big time. Everyone wanted 'a quick word', everyone wanted to touch her, everyone had their own revolutionary new suggestion for businesses they could develop 'with her support.' Everyone wanted something. She had ducked, and she'd dived, but somehow they kept finding her.

Shaking her head of all the jumbling voices still engrained up in there, she breathed a huge sigh of relief as she made it through the old imposing palace front doors. Putting her head down, she hurried on, casting one last worried glance at the sun before it bid her it's farewell for the day.

_Holy crap am I late._

* * *

Rapunzel paced back and forth in front of her window. Pascal's eyes following her, slotting smoothly from side to side.

Twisting her fingers as she looked for the thousandth time outside, the blonde chastised herself for being so weak.

"Jeez, quit being so desperate." She muttered to herself. But she couldn't help but side-eye the window again as she said it, as if she could look upon it without it knowing. Pascal's large mouth pulled into a little smirk. Dropping down from the ledge, he sauntered over to Rapunzel's book case, flicking his tail at several of them to announce his point. His expression smug.

Rapunzel gasped. "Shut up!" She yelled as she read the titles he had gestured too. "I am _not!" _She grabbed the nearest available object – which mercifully was a cushion – and hurled it at the chameleon, who saw it coming and hurriedly dodged out the way so that its only successful target was the bookcase. Ironically, the love stories her friend had been comparing her too were among the few that clattered to the floor upon impact.

"Those girls are….. Irritating." She muttered sourly. "Always being carted off by some prince charming or rugged knight or whatever, why can't they do anything for themselves? I'm nothing like that!"

Pushing his luck, the chameleon raised a sceptical eyebrow and jutted his chin towards the window. Rapunzel stared at him incredulously.

"Hello? _Prince? _I said _Prince? And Knight? _As in _man? _As in _male _saviour of _female _damsel?– Do you see any of those around here? Cos I sure don't."

Her little friend's expression did not change as he blinked, almost deliberately slowly, at her.

"She's a woman." Rapunzel said flatly.

Scaly green shoulders shrugged in response.

"So she can't be my – be _a _prince. Duh."

The teeny sigh was not missed by Rapunzel's sharp ears.

"Whatever." She hugged her arms to her chest. "What would you know about love or knights in shining armour anyway."

A scuttle caused her head to snap to the right as she caught Pascal now tugging on the elegant purple curtain she used to cover her paintings at night or when Mother visited. Pulling it back slightly for him, she watched him make swift work of climbing up it, before coming to a plainly obvious stop and pointing his tail – more aggressively this time – at the newest addition to her wall.

Rapunzel fought back the tell-tale blush creeping up her neck as she looked at the snowy goddess she had spent an entire day on.

"So I painted her? Am I not _allowed _to paint anymore?"

There was that infuriating look again.

"_What? _I painted you!"

Pascal made a noise she could only assume was a snort as he looked slowly and painfully over to the enthusiastic green splodge splattered lovingly on the corner of the far wall.

"Oh come on! I was what, like, _ten_ when I did that?"

The lizard scanned the room for other paintings he knew he wouldn't find of himself, then cast his bulging eyes pointedly at the small collection of snowflakes, icicles and other winter related things that just so happened to have made their way onto the blonde's decorative walls in a very short space of time.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

The blush had broken free onto her cheeks.

"Shut up." She said again sulkily, scooping him up and dumping him a little carelessly onto her shoulder. "I just like them okay? And she's... Pretty cool too."

The lizard knew when to stop mocking, and instead nuzzled his head into her slowly cooling cheek.

"I don't know Pascal.. I don't know."

* * *

Before either of them could continue their secret conversation, something caught Rapunzel's eye. Turning her head, her hands found her chest and she let out a squeal of excitement as another Pascal floated into her living space, but this one was made of ice.

Two sets of eyes grew wide as the pair watched the exact replica of the chameleon float lazily over, sparkling and gleaming in a swirl of brilliant shades, their own reflections mirrored distortedly back at them in rippling blues and shimmering whites. Ice Pascal was absolutely breath-taking, and before Rapunzel could admire the beautiful creation further, it stuck out a frosty tongue. With her nose already mere inches away from it, Rapunzel giggled as she felt a small tirade of miniature snowflakes surge at her from it's tiny glacial mouth. If anyone could make even their humour a picture of beauty, it was Elsa. She burst into solo applause as the present imploded gracefully into a firework of wispy snow, and drifted to the floor.

Practically tripping over her own feet – and hair – the blonde ran over to the window and thrust her top half out of it, balancing on her hips as she leaned over to stare down into the ear splitting grin on a face she'd missed far more than she could ever admit.

"Elsa!" She called down happily, and her heart did that weird jumpy thing it kept doing recently as the goofy grin she received in return widened at her presence.

"Did you like it?" The snowy haired girl called back up to her.

"I _loved_ it! You're so talented! And you th– Ummm okay wait hold on, I'll let you up!"

She had been about to say '_and you think you're a monster?!' _But stopped herself just in time. She had a feeling Elsa still wasn't ready to hear it, even though they'd been practising every time she visited, and the improvement was obvious, she was excelling, growing more and more confident each time. Yet there was still that doubt in those icy blue eyes. They _still_ brimmed with a self-loathing and concern that Rapunzel yearned to kiss away and –

_Wait what?_

The small tug on her hair snapped her out of her daydream and she began pulling, grateful for the distraction.

Marvelling as ever at the girl's wiry strength, Elsa pulled herself gracefully into the tower she had become so familiar with now, freeing herself from Rapunzel's handy pulley and landing lightly on her feet. Straightening up to her full height, she nodded a friendly greeting to Pascal before turning back to Rapunzel. She always seemed to meet the girl's eyes, even when accidental.

"Hi." She said, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey." The blonde responded, feeling the heat rise again, threatening to betray her cheeks.

_Pull it together, what is wrong with you? _

Rubbing the back of her neck as she shifted on her feet, she tried not to stare too much.

"I umm.. I wondered where you were." She said, immediately wanting the ground to swallow her. If her cheeks hadn't betrayed her, the small and insecure child's voice that sentence was just delivered in would have. Why was she suddenly feeling like an awkward schoolboy?

_It's because you thought about kissing her just five minutes ago._

No, that wasn't anything… She should probably stop thinking_. _

_You did. You know you did. Even Pascal knows it. You're being so obvious_

She wished she could shut her brain down for two seconds, she was going to kill Pascal, it was all his fault, planting stupid ideas in her head.

_Sure, then why did you think about kissing her? _

She shrugged the invading thoughts off, it was just another one of her crazy, random make-believe scenarios. She had lots of those.

_But they're not real. This is. And you still want to kiss her, even now. _

Squeezing her eyes shut in an effort to silence her hyperactive subconscious, she raised a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. This was stupid. Fortunately, Elsa's guilty rambling broke through her internal battle, and she forced herself to pay attention.

"-I know, I know, I'm so sorry, I was meant to be here earlier but the castle - I got caught up and everyone was asking for me and then there was this cock-fighting man and I couldn't escape him - I'm really sorry Rapunzel, I came as soon as I could." She looked guiltily back at the other girl, uncertain as to whether she was in trouble or not, relieved when she was met only with a giggle.

"A _what _fighting man?" The blonde couldn't help herself.

Elsa delicately scratched her nose and cleared her throat. "Ahem, I meant a _cockerel fighting _man. As in rooster."

The other girl just smirked at her.

Looking away shyly, Elsa's eyes skimmed across the offensive books Rapunzel had left scattered around the shelf. They lay battered on the floor, and as far as Rapunzel was concerned they could stay there until she figured out what all these mad reactions and babbling fool tendencies she had adopted lately were about.

"You read fairy tales?" Elsa enquired, her raised eyebrows giving away her surprise.

"Oh I… No not really, those have been there since like, forever." Rapunzel replied, and she blinked several times, feet scuffing the floor.

"I see. Well what did they do to you?"

"Huh?"

Elsa swept a hand across the floor. "They appear to be in punishment."

Realisation dawned on Rapunzel's face. Why hadn't she just tidied the damn things away? She knew Elsa loved books, so of course she would be curious.

"Oh! Nothing, I just… They just annoyed me with all the prince talk and hero crap." Elsa waited, seemingly for her to elaborate. Her brain whirled.

"I mean ermm, these girls-" She jutted an accusatory finger at the books, "Get to be whisked away and live happily ever after and yadda yadda yadda, whilst I have to stay up here all day? How is that fair?"

Although intended with humour, she couldn't quite gauge the reaction on the older girl's face at her words. She had the most peculiar look in her eyes, and the slight twitch of a muscle in her cheek indicated her jaw was clenched.

"And besides.. I'd make a way cooler princess than them anyway." The blonde joked hopefully, feeling that she had overstepped an unknown line somewhere, though having no clue what it was.

As quick as it had appeared Elsa's strange expression vanished, and was replaced by a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Well then, if you're going to make a Prince happy one day, you'd better be ready for your first dance!"

Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief at the reciprocated joke, before sucking it straight back in as she realised the older girl was coming towards her. Keeping a respectful distance, the queen held out an inviting hand.

"May I?"

Confusion furrowed the blonde's face.

"You want to _dance _with me?" She asked incredulously, although not too unhappy at the suggestion.

"Nope. I want to _teach _you. How can you expect to dance with your future Prince if you've never had the practice?"

"Who said I wanted a _Prince_?" The words tumbled out of Rapunzel's mouth before she could catch them, and her body appeared to have a mind of it's own as she firmly accepted the hand, stepping forward into Elsa's space with a new-found surge of confidence.

_Oh so now you suddenly feel all femme fatale? Couldn't have had that a little earlier no?_

God, her brain worked in weird ways.

The ambiguity of her words however did not go unnoticed by Elsa, and Rapunzel saw the sudden rush of nerves flit across her face. With a thick swallow the older girl appeared to chase them away, her eyes furrowed briefly as if making an important decision, and then suddenly that twinkle in her eye was back and she pressed into the other girl, bringing a hand down to rest firmly at her hip, the other was raised higher, intertwined with her fingers.

Rapunzel felt her stomach backflip at the contact.

_She is touching you. Her hands are on you. Her. Hands. Are. On. You. - Dammit!_

Getting sick of yo-yoing back and forth between painfully shy and sexy as hell, Rapunzel decided to stick with the latter, even if she had to force it. This was after all, just playful, right?

"Are you ready?" She purred, feeling proud of herself for how cool that had sounded.

Elsa smiled, one eyebrow raised. "Ready when you are."

The blonde eyed Pascal over the queen's shoulder, but he was already there, perched dutifully on her record player, he let his tail – which had been supporting the needle, awaiting their command – drop, and no sooner had the soft waves of sound permeated the air, Elsa began to move.

Rapunzel bit her bottom lip as she kept her head down, determined to keep her feet in check. Tingling all over at the contact and close proximity, she suppressed it, focusing all her concentration onto not tripping over as her partners movements flowed effortlessly.

Sensing her discomfort, Elsa squeezed her hand lightly.

"Hey." She murmured. "Don't look down, look at me."

Reluctant to lose sight of her feet lest they disobey her, Rapunzel eventually had to acquiesce when it was clear they were getting nowhere.

"You need to relax, you're too tense." The older girl explained, slowing the pace.

_Because you're touching me and you're extremely close right now and I've just realised we're the perfect height for each other and now I can't think of anything else. _

"You're right, I just don't want to mess up.. I guess I'm not used to this." Was the response she decided on.

The older girl felt affection swell her already hammering heart at the blonde's pained expression.

"You won't." She told her. "I'm your guide, see? Just follow my step."

"But I keep wanting to look at my feet." The blonde protested. Elsa took a beat to think about it.

"Here." She replied decisively. "Put your arms around my neck."

"What?"

"Just do it." She chuckled softly. "I promise I don't bite."

_I wish you would. _

"O-Okay." The blonde stammered, reaching her arms up she clumsily linked them behind the older girl's neck, resting her forearms on cool shoulders and closing the gap between them even further.

"Like this?"

Elsa nodded, and her hands lightly traced the younger girl's sides as she brought them down, both of them now resting on trembling hips. Whether the move was on purpose or not, Rapunzel would never know, because the music had started again – Christ, Pascal was on the ball – and it was time to move once more.

With the space between their bodies now exceedingly limited, Rapunzel could no longer look down at her feet, and realised the only natural place to direct her gaze was directly in front of her. As she found herself staring calmly into warm blue eyes however, she decided she didn't mind. After a while, she felt the stiffness leave her shoulders as she visibly relaxed, settling into an easier rhythm, letting Elsa take the lead.

Rapunzel found she was now close enough to breathe in the older girl's intoxicating scent, and boy, did she smell amazing. As Rapunzel inhaled her nose was flooded with memories of gifts Mother had brought home for her from her trips to the forest: summer fruits and spring berries, bundles of beautifully wrapped pinecones, and fresh flowers. Elsa was all of these things, and Rapunzel decided she would very much like to go to a forest in summer, if she ever got out of here.

"You know, I've never done this." She said softly, her voice barely audible over the mellow music.

Elsa pondered that for a moment, battling immensely with the desire to run her hands through blonde hair. Her nerve endings were currently on fire, but she was controlled – or at least as controlled as she could manage at the minute, for she was well aware that the hotter and more alert she felt, the colder their surroundings became, and at that precise moment she was acutely aware of Rapunzel, and the effect the girl was having on just about every fibre of her being.

Nonetheless, years of practice allowed her to at least keep her voice level in her reply.

"Me too." She said softly. "Or at least, not since I was a little girl."

"But you know how."

"I was taught, yes. I suppose it has just stayed with me."

"I was never taught…"

"But you're doing incredibly well now, you must be a natural." Elsa said, their voices had softened, and somewhere in that conversation they had closed the gap even further, their bodies were now fully pressed together.

"No, you're just a good teacher." Rapunzel whispered.

They looked at each other. No longer dancing now, they stood rooted to the spot, so close that each could feel the others breath tickle their cheek as they remained locked in each other's arms.

Elsa felt the air grow still around them, causing goose bumps to rise across Rapunzel's arms. The blonde's gaze flitted down briefly to Elsa's mouth, then back up into her questioning eyes.

Seizing what little courage she had left, Rapunzel leaned forward so that their noses brushed together. She tightened her grip around the queen's neck as Elsa tilted her head ever so slightly to the right, aligning their lips so that they were mere millimetres away - before a piercing shriek rang out around them, breaking their spell as it cut through the air, and the words were enough to chill Rapunzel's veins.

"Rapunzellllll! Let down your haiiiiirrrrrrr!"


	6. Chapter 6

"_Shit!"_

Rapunzel's curse cut through the air as sharply as the record player was ripped into silence. She jumped back from Elsa with a yelp as if she was on fire, eyes wide and hands wringing frantically.

"_Hide! You have to hide!" _She hissed and the panic in her tone sparked Elsa into life, the initial surprise fading quickly as her laser eyes scanned the room, finding her target. A giant mahogany wardrobe. The voice rang out again, this time it's tone was not so kind, and Elsa decided the looming furniture would have to do.

"Rapunzellll! I'm not going to ask agaiiiiiin!"

Cat-like, she darted over to it. Creaking the doors open as quietly as she could, she breathed a sigh of relief as a large, slightly musty open space greeted her – clearly a vast clothing collection held little interest to Rapunzel. Slipping lightly inside, she pulled the door behind her, and Rapunzel waited until the last flash of white hair whipped round and out of sight before she ran – albeit a lot clumsier than Elsa – to the window.

"Coming, Mother!" She yelled down to the impatient woman whose hawk eyes glared back up at her. Hoping she could regain normal breathing in time, Rapunzel flung her hair hastily down to its mark, and pulled as fast as her arms could go. Her mind was whirling and her heart was racing. She shot a worried glance at the lifeless wardrobe, and forced herself to slow her giddy breathing. If Elsa could hide herself, so could she.

_Get a hold of yourself._

A huff and a sigh announced Gothel's arrival as she swept into the room, ever the air of indignation.

"Rapunzel, I do not know for the life of me _why_ you insist on making my life difficult?"

Rapunzel fiddled nervously with the neckline of her dress at her tone. Mother's usual trill or façade of optimistic innocence was absent, meaning only one thing – she was in a thunderous mood.

"_Well?!" _She shrieked, snapping the girl into action.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean – I'm sorry Mother, I just.. I'm tired today. I was slow, and I wasn't… I wasn't expecting you!" She laughed nervously. "So I thought I might be hearing things.."

The old woman cocked her head slightly; a few strands of dark greying hairs fell limply to hang down in front of her ear.

"I see." She replied, her voice was slightly higher. "You were tired?"

Immediately she looked at the girl's eyes. Those giant green orbs of emotion that undoubtedly betrayed her without fail, every single time. As predicted, they widened slightly at Gothel's words, pouncing on the excuse laid out for her.

"Yes! Yes very tired, that was it. I've done a lot more painting today so I suppose –"

"Hmm." She interrupted coldly. "And we were having a nap, is that right dear?"

The term of endearment placed Rapunzel into a false sense of security, and she responded all too eagerly.

"Exactly! Mother you're so clever, how did you know?"

The old woman's mouth twitched upwards into a malicious smirk at her victory.

"Then would you care to explain to me, _dear, _why your hair is neatly done and you're not in your night clothes?"

Rapunzel's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach.

"I… I um…"

"_Rapunzel." _Gothel's gaunt eyes narrowed, her head twitched suddenly as if listening for something, and she became very still. "…Why is it so _cold_ in here?"

The deep frown lining Elsa's face ever since that dreadful woman had arrived was eradicated at those words. Daringly, she leaned ever so slightly to her right, peering through the toothpick thin gap between the closed doors. Gothel was silent, her stance predatory and unmoving. Elsa brought a hand slowly up to cover her mouth, concealing her breathing.

_Remember what you've worked on. Remember what Rapunzel taught you. Don't you dare get her caught._

"Is it? Is it really cold? I didn't notice!" Rapunzel chattered, silently cursing the tell-tale goose bumps forming on her skin. Or had they always been there? Was that just one of the many effects Elsa had on her? It didn't matter. Whatever their source, right now they were betraying her.

Looking back up, she stifled a yelp as she came face to face with Gothel's hook of a nose.

"You're hiding something." The old woman sneered, eyes honing in dangerously on the younger girl's face.

Rapunzel gulped. Elsa remained as still as a statue.

"Answer me!" Gothel advanced, causing the girl to stumble backwards, yanking at her dress to keep from tripping; she willed a convincing lie to pop into her head. But it was terrifyingly blank.

She felt about two inches tall as she stared up at her mother's invasive form, and felt a sting of hurt as she registered the coldness in the woman's eyes. Devoid of any emotion except for her current rage.

_Why do you always have to upset her for? _

"_Rapunzel."_ The name was uttered as maliciously as the bony finger that suddenly prodded her chest forcefully, hitting her collar bone. She winced. Elsa clenched a hidden fist.

"If you don't start talking, I am going to get very, _very _upset. I am already tired, and I was even considerate enough to bring you home some delightful fresh fruits. I picked them myself." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder at a discarded picnic basket placed delicately near the window. "And how do you repay me? By being hurtful, and deceitful… Lying to me when I only ever do good by you. Oh Rapunzel, you know I love you, but sometimes you're just not a very nice person, and I want a nice daughter. Someone I can be proud of."

The words hit Rapunzel hard. Her eyes burned as tears attempted to spring from them, but she pinched the skin on the back of her hand, fighting them back. Elsa was still watching and she didn't want to embarrass herself. Her Mother's demeaning speech was already humiliating enough, but apparently she wasn't finished.

"Oh you poor girl." The words left her in a breath of air as she flopped down into the armchair, crossing one leg over the other, she perched her chin on a hand as she surveyed the bag of nerves in front of her. "You do try your best don't you? Although I do wish your best was at a higher standard – oh don't look so sour faced, I'm only teasing! - but really Rapunzel, you _must_ start considering the way you make other people feel you know. It's not all about you dear."

Rapunzel opened her mouth uncertainly, but Gothel raised a hand to prevent any sound coming from it.

"Now. Are you going to tell me what you've been up to? Or are you just going to carry on being mistrustful and hurting my feelings?"

"Mother I-"

"Because you _know_ you're a terrible liar, don't you? Anything you try to hide from me is written all over your face. Which, by the way, is getting rather wide. I do hope you're not still eating as much Rapunzel, one chin is more than enough on a girl your age!" She chuckled heartily, but the unexpected cracking sound behind her cut the humour short. Her head whipped around to the wardrobe.

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, mentally kicking herself. The ice that surrounded her twinkled dully against the darkness of the wardrobe's interior.

_Idiot! _

Standing swiftly, Gothel took a step forward, her shrew eyes never leaving the doors.

"What was that noise?"

"I don't know." Immediately Rapunzel realised she'd answered too fast. Gothel's eyes reduced to slits. She moved slowly forward.

"I think you do. I think you know exactly what that was."

The crash of the picnic basket hitting the ground directly behind them made them both jump, but they had barely even turned in it's direction before a pot went flying from the oven to clatter to the ground at Gothel's feet. Pascal was fast, and he darted behind his usual hiding place – the curtains – before she saw him.

Gothel leaned back as she looked at the now still pot, hands raised in defence.

"_What is going on here?!" _She screeched, teeth bared.

"I want to see the lights Mother!" Rapunzel blurted out, before physically clapping a hand over her mouth.

She could practically see the fire of fury she'd just ignited flare up in her mother's eyes as she turned to face her.

_You had _any _lie to choose from! You could have said anything! Why did you have to go and say _that_ for?_

Suddenly the scruff of her neck was in an iron clamp as her mother hauled her up so she was mere inches away from her face.

"Didn't I tell you – _never, ever _mention those _damn_ lights to me again? What do you think this is? That some cheap tricks can shake me up? Think a few scary noises will unnerve me? Make me think about moving away from here? _Do you? Pah, _basic witchcraft girl, _basic._" She spat.

_Witchcraft? What is she talking about?_

"Nice try Rapunzel, but _you failed. Why do you never listen?!_" Her grip of steel only tightened as she shook her viciously. "_What did I say Rapunzel?! What did I SAY?!" _Dropping the girl back on her feet, she ran both hands through her tight curly hair, which now jutted out in all angles, giving her a slightly deranged appearance.

"WHY DO YOU STILL YOU PERSIST IN GOING ON ABOUT IT!?" Rapunzel saw the glint of an expensive ring as the bellow was followed by a raised hand, and she shrank back instinctively, covering her face. The blow never came. Gothel caught herself just in time. Clenching her fist over the intended action, she lowered the instigated backhand to her side, letting out a defeated breath as she did. Taking in the girl's frightened appearance, she backed away.

"Great. Now I'm that terrible mother again." She turned and raised a dramatic hand to her face. She'd already said too much, but the girl infuriated her. She was so irate only seconds ago that she could have revealed anything, revealed _everything._

_So the girl is learning a few magic tricks. Make a noise here, make something fall there, so what? It's not a threat. Not yet. She doesn't know what you can do. She'll never know, and she'll never have the resources to improve. Let her have her fun, she'll tire of it eventually. _

"Listen." She said, ensuring her poisonously sweet tones were firmly back in place as she turned back to her huddled prisoner. "I'm glad you've taken an interest in a new hobby Rapunzel, I really am. But you _know_ what you just did was mean. Horrible, even."

"What?" Rapunzel's stared back at her. "Mother I don't under-"

"Ah ah ah! It's _rude_ to interrupt people dear, I know your manners are terrible but at least try!" She trilled.

Rapunzel fell silent, crossing her arms to hug her chest.

"Magic is for witches, dear. And although you may look like one – only joking! – you should know that it is not your area of expertise. So you would do well to leave it alone... Oh, and Rapunzel? Mention the lights to me again, _ever, _and you'll pay for it."

The last sentence was delivered so coldly that even Elsa herself felt a shiver travel up her spine. She turned her head away. Watching Rapunzel's self-worth get utterly obliterated by the woman who was supposed to be her mother was proving to be more difficult than she realised. And she was dangerous, there was no question about it. Dangerous and _scary. _

Rapunzel hung her head. "I'm sorry Mother."

Seemingly satisfied, Gothel strode over to the window. "I'm leaving now. I need time to think. I'll be back later on, when I'm not so upset with you." Her cutting parting words left Rapunzel standing there, feeling vulnerable and suddenly very exposed.

Mother threw her head back over her shoulder expectantly, and, ever the dutiful daughter, Rapunzel forced her jelly legs to move and reach the window. Without a word, Mother formed her blonde loop, and lowered herself out the window, barely giving the girl time to even grab it herself. Feeling like something on the bottom of her mother's shoe, Rapunzel lowered her down, swallowing a lump in her throat as she watched the woman hit the ground and storm off. Blinking back the same tears that had tried to overthrow her earlier, she leaned back, spreading her hands across the windowsill and taking large, deep breaths.

Once she was satisfied she'd composed herself, she turned back and hurried over to the wardrobe. Opening the doors she was hit by a wave of cold as she revealed Elsa, and was momentarily shocked to see the wardrobe's inner walls were lined thick with ice.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said guiltily. "I couldn't help it… That woman was... She…"

"It's okay." Rapunzel said in a small voice, not really caring all that much if the wardrobe was ice or fire or fucking _grass_.

"Rapunzel." Elsa uttered the name softly, hating herself for what she knew she had to say. "I have to go."

The sag of defeated shoulders in front of her nearly broke her heart.

"Why?"

"Because I nearly gave you away. That could have been far, _far worse. _And if it wasn't for Pascal being so clever, and thinking so fast – It would have been." She hoped the lizard was nearby, and would hear the appreciation and thanks in her voice. "She was enraged! She nearly hit you! Could you imagine what she'd have done if she'd found me?"

Seemingly ignorant to her words, Rapunzel simply responded with two.

"Don't go."

Elsa flinched at the pain they were laced with.

"I have to. I was stupid to think that this could last. I thought your mother operated to the clock, that she came at the same time every day – I was sure of it – but clearly, I've never been so wrong."

"What do you mean 'think this could last'?" Rapunzel demanded, feeling panic begin to rise.

Elsa threw her arms out either side. "This! Us! – I mean – me visiting you. Our… Our friendship."

"Our _friendship?" _

"Yes." Elsa responded firmly, adamant to not cause the girl anymore pain.

"_Clearly _your… 'mother' doesn't want you to leave this place, and whilst I'm sure she has her reasons, I don't think she'll appreciate visitors all that much either. What if I got you into trouble? I mean serious, real trouble? What if she _actually _hit you?"

"Right. That would probably be a bad thing for our 'friendship'." The blonde responded bitterly, folding her arms.

The older girl sighed. "Rapunzel, please. I don't want to destroy what you have with your mother. I especially don't want to be a reason for whatever god-forbidden punishment she doles out to you. If I leave now, it'll be better for everyone. I'll be gone for so long that eventually you won't even remember me, we probably won't even miss each other all that much."

_Liar. _

"_No."_

The authority in the younger girl's declination surprised the queen, making her hesitate.

"Rapunzel-"

"Don't 'Rapunzel' me, I'm not a child Elsa." She clenched her jaw, ignoring the dull ache she felt at seeing the older girl look so stunned, almost breathless. "You're the only thing I have now, besides Pascal. You think Mother's visits are the highlight of my day?" She scoffed vehemently, and Elsa hesitated. "I don't have anyone else, it's just me. Me and Pascal, day in, day out. So you think you can just – what – swan right in here, hang around for a month or two, and when things get a bit too scary for you, you leave?"

Elsa took a step back. This was a new side to Rapunzel, and she recognised it all too well. It was years of pent up anger, frustration, misery, loneliness and above all, feelings of inadequacy. The girl was currently running on a fire of passion, and the older girl new all too well this was nothing but brutal, emotion fuelled honesty.

"I'm sorry... I can't." Every nerve ending screamed at her to stay, and she forced herself to go against it. She turned to go, but spun straight back round again as the strong pull on her wrist told her otherwise.

"Please don't leave me." Rapunzel didn't let go, and Elsa felt her heart shatter – not for the first time that day – upon hearing the fragile request. She looked at the protesting hand on her wrist, and then back up into vulnerable, open green eyes. It was her defining moment.

_Take some responsibility, for once in your useless waste of a life._

Upon her brain's command, she surged forward, her hands landing on either side of the blonde's face as she crashed their lips together. Rapunzel responded almost instantly, pressing herself against Elsa with a wanton desire, and that action alone was enough to melt Elsa into a state of mental paralysis. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move unless it was for this, for the girl who was kissing her back, kissing her with such a fervent need, and Elsa felt lust implode and consume every functioning sense as their mouths parted and a tongue merged with her own.

She felt a hand snake around her neck as Rapunzel's mouth moved frantically against hers, and in response her right hand left the blonde's cheek to circle around her back, pulling her in so she was impossibly close. Elsa wanted all of her. Consumed entirely in the other girl, she briefly broke the contact, taking in some much needed air, before returning to trace hot wet kisses along the girl's smooth jaw line, tracing a path until she reached the point just in front of her ear and below her jaw, pulsing rapidly. Rapunzel's throat vibrated against Elsa's mouth as she fought to suppress a moan. Threading both hands through snow white hair, she pulled the older girl back up to meet her mouth, intent on letting her know exactly the effect she had on her.

Elsa was everywhere, she was everything, and only one single thought broke through the icy haze that currently consumed her every thought.

_This feels so right. _

On a lustful whim of inspiration, she bit down on the older girl's bottom lip, smirking into the kiss as she heard the gasp it elicited. Sucking gently on the now tender spot, she brought a hand round to Elsa's face, her hand trailed a path right down to the end of her braid as she slowed the pace. Panting, she pulled away slightly to rest their foreheads together. Elsa leaned back to look at her. Blue eyes full of warmth, she brushed her thumb against Rapunzel's cheek, and placed a tender kiss on her nose.

They could only grin at each other like loons for a while as they caught their breath in between stolen kisses. Neither of them had even noticed the surge of snow clouds and ice flurries that had been cascading like fireworks around them, now settled arbitrarily throughout the room.

Eventually, it was Rapunzel who broke the silence.

"So. You were saying something about our 'friendship' earlier?"

Elsa threw back her head and laughed, the sound was music to the girl's ears.

"I suppose that term would have to be revised now.. In light of recent events."

"In light of recent events." Rapunzel agreed, smiling coyly. Elsa ran a hand slowly through blonde hair as she looked at the younger girl affectionately, letting it fall like silk through her fingers.

"Well… In light of recent events… I can no longer leave." She smiled. "So luckily for you, I'm good at thinking up plans."

Rapunzel bit her lip thoughtfully, her fingers still playing with the tip of the older girl's braid.

"What do we do? About Mother, I mean?"

"Well.." Elsa pondered it for a moment. "We're going to have to get her out of the picture for a few days."

Green eyes frowned back at her.

"Why?"

"Because." Elsa stated simply and decidedly. "I'd like to take you out of this place, if only for a day or two."

Rapunzel couldn't hide the squeal of joy as she clapped her hands together excitedly, practically hopping on the spot.

"Really?!"

Elsa chuckled, nodding.

"Yes."

"You're…. You're amazing." The blonde gushed, wrapping her arms firmly around the queen's waist.

Elsa held her tightly, placing a protective kiss on her head as she did.

"We'll figure something out." She murmured into her hair. "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the slightly shorter chapter here, but I just wanted to get this out tonight as I'm going to be pretty busy until next week, and so I'm trying my best to update as frequently as possible. **

**ps: Thank you so much for your reviews/favourites, they do make me smile. **

**Anyway - on to chapter 7, see you next week :)**

"Elsa? _Helloooooo?"_

The waving of an impatient hand in front of her face brought Elsa back to earth with a thump, and she blinked several times at the impatient expression on her sister's face.

"Sorry?"

"Were you seriously daydreaming _again? _Jeez what is with you lately?" Anna huffed, stuffing her fork aggressively in her mouth. Elsa sat opposite her, the enormous space of their grand dining table between them, weighed down with several bowls and plates of steaming food. It was a rare occasion that the Queen would sit there to eat, let alone with company, and the staff had already begun whispering about it in the kitchen next door.

Anna had jumped on the chance, naturally, to have dinner with her sister, and had invited Kristoff to the occasion, knowing full well he had an enthusiasm for food that was even greater than hers. Whilst the two of them had all but nose-dived into their plates, Elsa had spent a great deal of time staring into space, her face wearing a funny little smile.

Fed up of watching her older sister push vegetables absent-mindedly around her plate, Anna brought her back to present day.

"I _said_ how come you keep smiling so much today?" She demanded through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Am I smiling?" The queen asked, shrugging her shoulders shyly. "I didn't realise."

Anna's cheeks remained bulging as she attempted to clear them of the potatoes, but she gave a small hum in response, and looked to Kristoff.

"Has something good happened today Your Majesty?" He asked politely.

She raised a hand, brushing away his use of the title. "Please Kristoff, Elsa is fine, really."

He shrugged his broad shoulders and smiled, waiting for her to continue.

"And no, nothing in particular. I just feel… Good lately I suppose."

Having finally won her battle with the offending vegetable crammed into her mouth, Anna spoke up.

"Why? What's changed?" A slow grin crept on her face as she watched her sister turn a delicate shade of pink.

"Nothing! I just feel good. Am I not allowed to be in a pleasant mood?" She quipped playfully, praying their attentions would be diverted elsewhere soon.

"Of course you are, but there's being in a 'pleasant' mood, then there's being totally out of character. You _never _smile around here, and dinner with anyone else is like… An annual event _only_ with you. Plus, you're sitting there all dreamy and gooey, and you…_Oh!_" She squealed in delight, her forearms slamming against the table as she leaned forward excitedly, Kristoff quickly slid her glass across the table and out the way, for fear of her exuberant actions sending it flying, most likely onto him, but she didn't notice. Her attention was now honed solely on the woman in front of her.

"You _like someone!"_

The glass Elsa had raised to hide her face returned swiftly to the table as she choked, covering her mouth to prevent the spluttering of red wine everywhere, she forced it down her throat and attempted to cover it with a cough.

"Anna, you do talk nonsense sometimes."

It did not fool the red head, her smile only widened as she leaned forward further still.

"You _do!_" She cried happily. "I can tell! You like someoneeee!"

"Anna.. Really."

"Don't even try to deny it!"

Elsa rolled her eyes dramatically, suddenly very interested in her plate, she kept her head down, spearing a tactically large chunk of steak to bide her time.

Anna was practically buzzing in her seat, though Kristoff still looked a little sceptical.

"Honestly, I don't know where you get these ridiculous ideas from." Elsa muttered, eyes still firmly fixed on her food.

Anna suddenly gasped and clapped her hands together. "Oh my god!"

Both Kristoff and Elsa looked up with startled faces.

"Is it someone we know?!"

Elsa's fork sat in limbo as she stared at her sister in disbelief.

"Anna! Are you seriously pursuing this?"

The younger girl pointed her own cutlery back at her.

"Deny it all you want Elsa, but you can't keep it from me forever! I'll have to meet him eventually! And when I do, he'd better be ready! Ooh! What does he look like?! Give me a clue!"

The deep crimson of Elsa's cheeks was signal enough for Kristoff to intervene. "Okay time out." He said, slinging a cheerful arm round the back of Anna's chair. "If she doesn't want to tell us she doesn't want to tell us. So let's leave it and focus on more important things. Like dessert."

Sending the giant man a silent prayer of thanks, Elsa promptly excused herself from the table, hurrying away from her sister's smug stare.

"See you later Elsa!" She called jokingly after the older girl's retreating form.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to tease her too much you know." Kristoff suggested.

Anna waved a hand in the air. "Oh she knows we're only joking. And besides, I'm _so _right about this!_"_

"Maybe not about all of it."

She turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

Kristoff sat back, scratching his stubble thoughtfully, he answered. "Well, notice how awkward she got when you said 'you're gunna have to meet him?'"

Anna's face slowly fell as realisation dawned. "Oh my god… It's not you is it?!"

Kristoff's scoff caught in his throat and he coughed. "_No!_ Do you think if it was me we might have noticed by now? Come on Anna."

The redhead sucked in her cheeks as she thought. "Soooo… What then? Because I said I'd meet him? She doesn't want us to?"

Scruffy blonde hair caught in the light as he shook his head. "Mmmmm, I think it was more your choice of words."

Anna's eyebrows travelled down then up again as impatience and frustration merged to realisation. "What?... Oh! _Him? _Because I said 'him?'"

Kristoff blinked a nod.

The frown on his girlfriend's face only deepened as she sat back, looking highly offended. "_So?_ I was just assuming! She knows I'd be happy with whoever!"

"Does she?" Kristoff raised his eyebrows. "Has she ever shown any interest in… _Anyone_… In that way? _Ever?_"

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but he continued. "Has the topic ever come up? Have you guys ever talked about it? Have you ever made it _clear_ that you'd be happy?"

Anna bit her lip. "No…. Maybe I should have said 'they'. I just assumed.. That was pretty stupid. You're right, it's the first time in forever that Elsa has even shown any sign of even having a sexuality… And I immediately assumed it was a guy.. I'm such an idiot."

The lines in her face pulled up into concern, and Kristoff could practically hear the blame forming in her mind.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Who knows what – or who - she likes? I could be wrong... She just seemed mighty uncomfortable about it that's all."

Anna placed a hand on top of his much larger one, resting them both on the table.

"Yeah… Yeah!" Suddenly her enthusiastic spark was back. "We just need to show her we're okay with it that's all! There's no way she'll ever talk about it otherwise, it'd be like pulling teeth. So until we're sure we just have to let her know we don't care!"

"That's an awful lot of 'we's.'" Kristoff said, scratching his head.

Anna's only response was to elbow him lightly in the ribs. "Oh shut up, you were the one who noticed it! We're in this together now!"

He heaved an accepting sigh as he turned his attention back to his meal. Once Anna got an idea in her head, he knew full well there was no subduing it.

* * *

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as she closed her door, pressing her back against it. She let out a long, drawn out sigh as she surveyed the room in front of her.

_I wonder if Rapunzel would like it here._

Her mind's first thought caused her to blush again, and she was extremely grateful she was now in the safety of her own room, away from the suspicious eyes of her surprisingly perceptive sister.

She wondered briefly what Anna would think if she knew. A whole host of horrifying scenarios sprung up instantly in her ever doubtful mind, most of which involved Anna screaming at her with disgust, and she quickly shook her head of them. Sinking to the floor, she brought her knees to her chest and rested her head against the cooling surface. She raised an arm lazily, balancing it on her knee, she twirled her wrist in no particular direction, and the icy patterns that spouted from her fingertip decorated the air around her for a short time.

Finding comfort in the gradually cooling space around her, she cleared her mind of the previous embarrassment, and directed her musings to the solution she knew she needed to find: How to get Rapunzel's mother temporarily away from the tower.

Her lip curled into an angry snarl even at the thought of the woman. Though she wouldn't let Rapunzel know it, Elsa harboured an immense dislike of the woman, bordering on detesting her. But, still, it was her mother. A mother she would therefore have to deal with sensitively, and appropriately. The ice spout took on a slightly sharper edge as she considered the hateful woman. If it wasn't for Rapunzel's maternal bond she would be taking a far less kind approach. Although never one to abuse her power, she still gained some satisfaction in the thought that she could have the old woman arrested if she really wanted to. Have the whole kingdom after her in just a snap of her fingers.

She sat forward suddenly, the gentle ice trail bursting next to her at the flash of her idea. That was it! She stood up swiftly, the idea churning around her brain as she began to pace quickly back and forth, heels clicking against the floor, their rhythm setting the pace for her mind.

It would work. She could see no reason it wouldn't. And if Rapunzel was okay with it… Then it was perfect. But how to reach her?

Brought to a halt by this block in her mental path, she clicked her tongue as she gazed over to her ice covered windows.

She needed to know this woman inside and out. What she did during every second of every day. Where she went, who she was with, what she did, what she thought. If she so much as sneezed, Elsa would need to know about it, in detail.

She rested her chin against her chest, her eyes darted around the floor as her brain whirled.

_I couldn't do it.. Not for that long. _

A beat passed, then suddenly the solution hit her, knocking her head back up, and she clicked both fingers triumphantly. It was simple. Striding towards the door purposefully, a wave of giddy excitement shot through her as she flung it open. If this worked, she could take Rapunzel out of the tower. Show her the outside world, share everything with her. She could picture the blonde's face vividly in her mind, seeing her overjoyed reaction at the news that she would finally be free, albeit for a few days. Still, the thought alone was enough to make her cheeks ache, and she fought the smile off her face, slipping back into her neutral, regal persona as she strode through the halls. After all, Anna could be anywhere, waiting to catch her being 'dreamy and gooey.'

* * *

Rita was just clearing away the last plate, having polished it to gleaming perfection, when the double doors to the dining kitchen burst open suddenly, causing her to spin around wildly, and she had to do a double take to confirm it was, in fact, her queen standing there.

"Y-your majesty! Are you alright?" She asked, immediately worried at the perpetually pale woman's unusually flushed appearance.

Breathing heavily, Elsa ignored the question. "Rita! I've found you. Thank goodness. Tell me, does Alec still keep in contact with our guards here?"

"Alec?" The petite woman repeated, watching with slight bemusement as the Queen nodded back at her eagerly. This was the biggest display of emotion she had ever seen on the woman.

"Yes… Yes I believe he does."

"Great!" Elsa beamed, and her servant suppressed the surprise on her face.

"Could you reach him please? Tell him I need to speak with him, as soon as possible?"

Rita blinked a few times, but knew better than to question the young woman's strange behaviour. After all, her wages were too good. She bowed graciously.

"Of course your majesty. I will see to it at once."

"Thank you Rita!" Elsa replied, her smile warm. "And I don't care what time it is, the second you hear back from him – let me know!"

"I shall!" The bemused woman called as Elsa hurried away busily. Watching her go, she pondered it for a moment longer, before shrugging, and merrily returning the plate to it's rightful home, before she would make her way dutifully down to the guards quarters.

* * *

Landing with a thump on her mattress, Rapunzel stared up at the ceiling of her four-poster wistfully, hair splayed across her pillow in thick blonde waves. Pascal took his place next to her on the pillow, blanketing himself in blonde and nuzzling into her cheek. He had barely settled before she spoke.

"It's going to be amazing Pascal." She said dreamily, and he didn't need to react, sensing she was in a world of her own.

"I'm finally going to leave. I'm gunna do it! Can you believe that?"

He nudged her comfortingly.

"I wonder where she'll take me first! Maybe the forest – no! Her palace maybe? – Ooh, the towns!" He felt her cheek push against him slightly as she grinned.

She gasped suddenly, and rolled onto her side to face him, placing a hand flat under her cheek, her eyes were alight with glee.

"Do you think she would take me to see the lanterns?"

Raising a single sleepy eyelid, the chameleon nodded at her. Having as much confidence and faith in Elsa as she did.

A joyful noise escaped his best friend, and he felt content at the glowing expression on her face. Really, he wanted to sleep, but it was lovely to see her like this, and he didn't want it to end. So he lay still, not protesting at her desire to keep talking.

"She will, you're right! If I ask her, I know she will. I bet she'd be able to tell me about them anyway.. She knows everything. Well – nobody knows _everything. _But she's pretty close… I think she's more intelligent than even Mother! … I bet she speaks other languages.. Or plays an instrument – or all of them! Yeah, she could probably play anything.. I wonder if her kingdom has a music room.. I bet it does, and when I go there she can teach me, like a piano or something Mother couldn't fit in here – oh! I'd love to learn the piano! I'd be able to play my favourite song.. The one with…"

The little lizard drifted off, never hearing Rapunzel's song of choice, but it didn't really matter. Her happy rambling wasn't necessarily for his ears anyway, she was content in her own dreaming, leaving him to do his own, content in the knowledge that his best friend was the happiest she'd ever been.


	8. Chapter 8

**Turns out I had more free time than I thought, and so managed to upload this before next week. Thank you again for the follows/reviews - Hope you enjoy!**

The tanned, dark haired man stood tall outside the great library, where beyond the giant golden doors he knew he would find the queen, as promised by her sister. He was delighted to observe that the youngest member of the royal family had seemed a little flustered when he had so politely asked her for directions, before being led away by the large grumpy looking man accompanying her, whose defensive glower was unmistakeable below a flop of blonde hair. Alec had sensed that the man either was or most certainly desired to be involved with the young Princess, and so he had simply tipped his hat in mock gesture back at him, before continuing to his new found destination with freshly provided amusement.

Now however, he knew it was a time for sincerity, as in all his years as an ex-spy for the palace, he could not recall seeing the Queen smile once. He gave three, powerful knocks, and was granted entry immediately.

It took him a few seconds to spot the Queen, buried in overflowing stacks of books and papers. She pushed her reading glasses up her nose, before bringing the hand down, thumb and forefinger in an 'L' shape on the page, mentally marking her place. Once satisfied, she folded the enormous book over. It closed with a thump and was pushed to one side as she looked up to greet him, her features warm. She had always been fond of Alec. His unswerving loyalty to his kingdom coupled with his outstanding talent in what he did had made him a very good asset indeed. She had been sad to see him go, both on a personal and professional level, her father had valued him immensely, and so did she. Yet he had to retire eventually, and she was certainly not going to be the reason he so rarely saw his children.

"Alec." She stood, holding out a gloved hand for him to shake, he took it warmly.

"My Queen."

"Please, Elsa." She corrected him, never one to engage in trivial and pretentious formalities if she could help it.

"Elsa." He quirked an eyebrow. "You look well."

"Thank you, I could say the same to you." She took in his appearance. The years had been kind to him. His once dark hair now reflected streaks of grey in certain areas, and his trademark laughter lines were more deeply set in his face, yet apart from that he was still the same rock of a man she remembered, his toned body a symbol that his athletic abilities had not yet left him, and he stood, as always, with an air of confidence and strength. Right now, his smile was full of youthful charm, and she couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of happiness at seeing him again. He had been her favourite member of staff as a child, and he used to sneak her chocolate whenever she visited the guard's quarters, before she had isolated herself from the world. Now, seeing him standing there looking as familiar as ever made her realise that she had missed him, rather a lot.

Still, reunions and catch-ups could wait, there was business to be attended to.

"Thank you for responding to my request so swiftly Alec, I greatly appreciate it." She stated evenly, inviting him to take a seat opposite her.

"The pleasure is mine your ma- Elsa." He flashed a grin upon his mistake, before leaning forward. Placing his sturdy forearms on the table, he addressed her again. "What is it you need me to do?"

Elsa mirrored his movement, looking over her glasses at him, she spoke in a low voice. "I need you to give your undivided attention to everything I am about to say, and adhere to it exactly, right down to the last detail. I have the upmost respect for you Alec, and I would highly value any suggestions or contributions you may have towards my request. However, I need you to not ask any questions, and to simply trust that I need this done for my own reasons, and to know that it means an awful lot to me. I am unable to tell you the reasons for my intentions, and I am fully aware that you are not a man who likes to simply follow orders unquestioningly, but you're the best man for this task Alec, and I need you to do this. I need you to trust me. Can do that?"

She searched his face. His powerful jaw was set firmly and his steely eyes glinted as he digested her words. Finally, he clasped his hands together, and gave a single nod. "Yes. I can do that Elsa. I give you my word."

Relieved, she exhaled briefly, and removed her glasses. It was there in the enormous library, concealed behind walls of literature that littered the table in stacks and piles around them that she explained her plan to him, and he listened attentively, never once questioning her, sticking firmly to his promise, a man of honour and moral code.

* * *

The creaking dank door to _The Snuggly Duckling_ burst open violently, revealing a whirlwind of black cloak that billowed furiously behind it's owner as she entered the dark little pub. Mother Gothel flew in like a storm, eyes ablaze, she wasted no time in finding her usual corner, where she knew the closest thing she had to friends would be.

Aralina and Morrigan looked up as she approached, and their eyes were drawn to the piece of paper she was brandishing wildly, it's edges were bent and its middle was scrunched tightly in her fist. The two women's pints sloshed over slightly with impact as the object in question was slapped down and flattened out carelessly on the table, but Gothel didn't seem to notice.

"_Look!"_ She stabbed a finger onto the thoroughly creased paper, and the two women hunched over to get a better view of it in what little light the pub room offered. The faint lines that had made it in through heavily dusty windows streamed across their rotting table, revealing the papers contents. It presented an incredibly accurate artist's sketch of the irate woman towering over them, complete with the large, bold letters below it, which read: 'Wanted – Alive. For Crimes Against The Kingdom.' As well as a rather generous reward detailed in smaller ink below.

Simultaneously, they looked up at her warily. Morrigan ran a gnarled hand lightly over the paper, her blackened nails following the unnatural creases until she reached the royal seal.

"This has come from Arendelle." She stated matter-of-factly, and Gothel's hiss sent her withering back into her chair, clutching her pint tightly.

Aralina remained silent, waiting for someone else to make a move first. Although she desperately wanted to inquire as to what such crimes – most certainly ones that would warrant such a plentiful reward as the one promised – could be. However, she was every bit as scared of Gothel as Morrigan. Both women were cowards by nature, and even if they weren't, their control was limited. Gothel had always been their superior, and she harnessed years of wisdom, knowledge and power married with a vast amount of experience in their dark practice that they could barely come close to. She had the magical capabilities to reach levels they could only dream of achieving, and as a result they were both intimidated by and terrified of her, and rightly so, as both had experienced first-hand just how cruel and intolerant their fellow sorceress could be.

Morrigan shuddered at the memory as she subconsciously raised a hand to her face, her fingertips fluttered over the hollow eye socket that had once filled a purpose. Two dimensional vision was something she had never fully gotten used to.

Pulling her cloak tighter around her, Gothel's voice was laced with poison. "What do you two know about this?"

Shooting a nervous glance at the suspiciously quietening table to their left, Aralina leaned forward.

"We know nothing.. This is the first anybody has heard."

"Liars!" she screeched, and the noise around them dropped. A few glasses clinked, several pairs of eyes turned their way, until the customers spotted whom the noise had emanated from, and hurriedly returned to loudly minding their own business. No one wanted a reason to upset the old witch.

"You must know _something." _She swept an arm angrily around the pub. "Yesterday nobody besides you two useless hags and these miserable wretches knew of my existence, and today I have a _ransom on my head_!"

They shrank back pitifully, Morrigan's eye swivelled to her lap as she rested her hands on it, rapidly muttering a protection spell under her breath.

"Oh for gods sake Morrigan don't even bother." Gothel spat. "You know that novice drivel doesn't stand a chance." Normally she would have taken pleasure in mocking her, perhaps even overpowering the spell with ease and hurting her a bit, just for fun, but now was not the time for fun. Now she had to figure out exactly what the infuriating Kingdom of Arendelle wanted with her.

"I _despise_ that place." She snarled, to no one in particular. "All this nonsense about putting the people first – ha! – _the people_. Peasants!"

Her companions laughed in nervous agreement.

"And what's more, they hardly deserve the title 'Kingdom'. Where is the King? Dead. Gone forever. And what does he leave behind to continue his supposed great legacy? His useless spawn! A shut-in, reclusive, pathetic excuse for a Queen and an irritatingly foolish little girl more deserving of the title village idiot than Princess. And they choose to take up issue with me? _Me?" _

Whilst her inferiors tripped over their own sentences in their rush to compliment her and reassure her malignant narcissism, she stewed over the facts.

When one of her heavies had come to her with the poster that he claimed to have found that morning, she had freaked out, thinking instantly that her worse fears had been confirmed, that Rapunzel's parents had finally found out about her, and now they surely must be out for blood. It would make sense, since she was the only person in existence to know of the girl's whereabouts, and the poster had stated she was to be delivered alive.

Filled with rage and fear, she had needed someone to pay for this, and had killed him on the spot. In hindsight, that was a mistake, as now her information was limited. Her only choice was then to journey to her local, where she knew everyone was either too scared of her or had too deep a hatred of the Kingdom and all things legal that they would never turn her in anyway. Besides, half the people in there were wanted themselves, and communities such as the one she was involved in often had a lot of information on the enemy too, but many of them came from Corona, where the real opportunities lay. Arendelle had little to offer in the life of a criminal, and thus was of no interest to folk here.

But what could their neighbour Kingdom possibly have on her? She rarely visited the place at all, it was far away through the woods and near the mountains, and the whole place was almost as dull as the tower she knew all too well.

Regardless, although less of a threat than her worst nightmare – discovery – it still held it's inconveniences, and she knew she would have to treat it seriously. Whatever she was wanted for, it had to mean something dearly to that bloody Queen, or the ransom wouldn't be as ridiculously high as it was, and Gothel was no fool. If she was captured, there was no telling when she would be released, and who would feed Rapunzel? Even worse, what if she was found? What if she did something as stupid as to come looking for her? Gothel sneered. She knew the girl was a joke, and so easily – no, _too_ easily manipulated. But she was naïve, and sweet, and loving, and all the other things Gothel had no patience for. However, such qualities meant she was more than likely to worry about her Mother. And Gothel couldn't risk the girl leaving that place. Not after all she'd been through to find it and maintain it.

No. She would never let go of her youth. She would never let go of the girl. She had to act. She surveyed the worms in front of her. The only people to ever really pay any attention to either of them was her, and that was simply to use them for her bidding. Nonetheless, they had their uses, and a shared passion for sadism had been the ultimate unifying factor in their relationship as a trio, even if the power dynamics were tipped heavily in her favour. Plus they were, foolishly, loyal to her.

"I need somewhere to hide." She demanded suddenly. "One of you shall house me in secret for a short amount of time, whilst I deal with this." She tapped her jewelled fingers on the paper forcefully.

Two mouths fell open in surprise.

"Well?!" Gothel squawked.

"W-we will! We will! You can stay with us tonight!" Morrigan declared hastily, and Gothel smirked unkindly.

"The two of you live together? Is there anything you _don'_t do together in your sad little lives?"

Morrigan hung her head, Aralina said nothing. Too preoccupied to wait for a response, Gothel waved a hand in the air. "No matter. I have business to attend to. Meet me back here at sunset."

With that she was off, the swirl of her cloak being her only form of goodbye as she swept out the building. Nobody noticed the tall figure drain his beer, get up and swiftly follow her.

With heavy hearts, the two witches looked at each other. Morrigan dropped her eye down to the deep scars that lined either side of her friend's mouth, and she could see Aralina's own gaze fixed on the hole in her face she had never bothered to cover with a patch. They were both thinking the same thing.

_We're in for a short amount of hell._

Outside, the second cloaked figure shrank into the shadows, waiting until Gothel was well out of view before he took off in the opposite direction, back to the trusty palace horse that lay waiting for him obediently by the surrounding forest.

"We did it Max." He petted the animal's nose warmly. "The old hag is leaving for a while." The horse whinnied triumphantly, earning another scratch behind the ears. "Thanks buddy. You know what we have to do now though?"

Maximus stomped his hooves importantly, tossing his head back and standing proud.

"That's right." Alec laughed, before hoisting himself onto the saddle with one easy movement. "We have to send word to the Queen. Let's go!" Not needing to be told twice, his lawful companion surged forward into a powerful gallop, his determined mind set on their next mission.

* * *

"Rapunzelllll! Let down your hairrrrrr! I have a surprise for you dear!" All traces of venom from her earlier encounter in _The Snuggly Duckling_ having long since left her voice, Gothel forced a preparatory smile on her face for what was on the other end of the blonde waves that cascaded down to meet her.

Once successfully inside, she cast one look back, a quick scan of the surroundings to make sure no one had seen her, and swiftly pulled the shutters in. Turning to face the girl, she frowned. Rapunzel looked nervous, awkwardly fiddling with the fabric on the arm of her dress. She wasn't meeting her eyes. Why?

_Ah yes, I was mad at her for…. Something or other on my last visit._ _I should deal with it, and quickly._

Adding a higher strain to both smile and pitch, Gothel called to her. "Rapunzel sweety, you don't think I'm still upset with you do you? Heavens no! What you did _was_ rather mean, but mumsie is a big girl dear I can handle it!"

Rapunzel looked up slowly, her wide eyes still contained a hint of caution. "You're… I mean we're.. We're okay?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course dear! Come and give me a hug."

Grinning, the younger woman ran into her guardian's outstretched arms, relieved that there was no tension, and secretly overjoyed. It was the first time Mother had hugged her in years.

"Such a sweet girl." Gothel cooed, and she felt the girl squeeze her tighter.

"I've missed you Mother." The blonde declared as Gothel eventually pulled away from the embrace. "You said you had a surprise?"

"Ah." Gothel exclaimed. "Well you see dear, I've always thought a girl your age needs her independence. And recently things have been a little… Tense between us, wouldn't you agree?"

Rapunzel said nothing, though her shoulders had hunched up slightly.

"So, I have come to the simple conclusion dear, that we need time apart from each other."

The girl's head shot up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Ah ah ah! It's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking dear! Now, It just so happens that by coincidence I have some business to attend to in Corona, you know the place you always see those silly lights fly up from? Yes, and if you're _very good,_ I might just bring you something back."

The blonde looked dubious, and Gothel's irritation turned to the creeping beginnings of panic as her time limit was being pushed, it would nearly be sunset, but she couldn't have the girl asking questions – it would be a threat if she didn't answer them – she might get _too _curious. Mentioning the lanterns simply wasn't going to cut it anymore. She was going to have to step her game up, give the girl something to hope for, something that was going to _ensure_ she stuck to the rules.

She let out an affectionate humming sound as she cupped the blonde's cheek. "Look at you. Getting so old, so quickly." Giving a huge, dramatic sigh for effect, she continued slowly. "I suppose… Since you _are _growing up so quickly… That maybe, just _maybe, _you might be ready to see them too."

Rapunzel's jaw would have hit the floor if it could. "Mother….. Are you saying… Are you saying you'll take me to see them?!"

_Bingo. _

Her voice was practically _dripping _with jubilant hope, Gothel knew she had hit the mark. She smiled her mum smile. "I'm not making promises dear, but I feel like it's only fair, seeing as I'm going there, to check the place and see if it's safe enough for you. I haven't been there in years and who knows? It could have changed. Perhaps you could handle it. We'll see."

"Oh Mother!" Without warning she was involuntarily crushed into another giant hug, and the awkward angle of her unsuspecting limbs made it slightly uncomfortable. Nonetheless, she allowed it, as it was a sure fire sign her subterfuge was working.

"Yes." She said simply, pushing the girl away from her as gently as she could manage. "I'll be gone for a week dear, so you must _promise _me that you'll look after this place whilst I'm gone. I've brought you more than enough food in preparation." She waved a hand behind her back at the three overflowing picnic baskets creaking under their own weight on the floor. Rapunzel hadn't even noticed, and she barely registered them even now, too excited to focus on anything except repeating the words she had just heard over and over in her head like a broken record.

_I'm going to be with Elsa for a whole week. Seven. Whole. Days. _

It was the only message she was processing, as her Mother's lips continued to move wordlessly in front of her, drowned out by the roar of a dozen optimistic daydreams at once.

_I'm going to see everything with her. I'm finally going!_

"….Is that clear Rapunzel?"

The dazed smile vanished of her face as Mother's voice finally broke through. "Huh?"

A sigh. "I _said, _is that clear? Stick to the rules, _don't leave the tower. _One week." She pinched her cheek a little too hard. "It'll be like I never even left. Mmkay?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Alright then, I'd better be going, it's not a short trip you know! You've already taken up a great deal of my time, the rest of the evening is going to be stressful! I'm only joking, you're adorable. See you in seven days!" Her sing-song voice rang out around the tower, and Rapunzel took it as her cue to see her mother out safely. Skipping past the picnic baskets she obliged hastily, desperately wanting to tell Pascal the amazing news, but most of all, wanting to tell Elsa. Because it had gone to plan _perfectly._

She congratulated herself profusely; it was her best performance yet. She deserved an Oscar for her quick reaction to Mother's false promise of the floating lights. Elsa had told her the plan to send out a fake warrant for Mother's arrest. At first Rapunzel had disagreed, after all, Mother couldn't be arrested! That was cruel! Elsa had reassured her though, telling her the whole thing was a set up to force her into hiding. She had also offered an extremely high reward and expressly stated she must be _alive_ just in case. If, by some poor streak of luck Mother _was_ caught, she would be delivered to Arendelle, and then to Elsa, who would make up an elaborate lie about how this was a huge mistake, this wasn't the woman they were after, and so on and so on.

Elsa had told Rapunzel there was some world class spy man or something that she knew that had helped her set it up and had made sure Mother had seen it, and that he was also going to follow Mother for the entire time to make sure she was safe and see what she was doing, in particular where she was going and if there was any risk of her coming back. Elsa had planned to call off and withdraw the search eventually, but only after Mother had fled somewhere that would give them a decent amount of time together.

Rapunzel's part in this was simple. Be ready for Mother to act strange, be ready for the story she would feed her about her reasons for leaving, and to act surprised, and lap it all up. Predominantly, her role was actress and, boy, had she done it well, and she was proud. Proud and fidgety, hopping up and down on the spot, barely containing her feelings about the upcoming week, feeling a rush of adrenaline, she danced around the room, swinging from her hair, leaping and bounding around to her own tune, until she eventually collapsed in a mass of hair and giggles. Flat on her back and laughing up at the ceiling, she took a moment to catch her breath.

Whatever guilty feelings she had about deceiving Mother were currently squashed flat under her almost primal _need_ to leave, and she was finally going to do it. What's more, she was going with her. She was going with Elsa. She pictured the woman in her mind's eye, which conjured up a perfect image as usual. The snow hair, the blue eyes, the warm smile and the gorgeous pale skin. The body that was the perfect balance of deliciously soft yet reassuringly firm under her touch. All of it combined at once in her thought process, making her shudder with two kinds of longing.

One was the empty pang of missing the older woman, wanting her to be there simply for the sake of _being _there. The other was a kind she had only ever read about in her more graphic romance novels. Something she had an instinctual desire for but had never experienced. Pushing the intruding thought to the back of her mind, she concentrated on the other longing. The one that didn't feel so…. Heated.

She felt a grin spread across her face again as she contemplated exactly how she was going to spend her week. Pushing her hands against the floor she thrust herself back to her feet.

_This much happiness requires more dancing._

So she would dance, dance like a crazy loon until she exhausted herself and could finally stand a chance of sleep, if her body would ever come down from this high.

* * *

Alec and Maximus had long since delivered word to their Queen, who was overjoyed with the success of the plan. Having gone straight back out again to find the old woman, they had witnessed her meet with her acquaintances back at the pub at sunset as promised, and, ever the loyal pair, they had raced straight back to the palace to confirm the last stage of the plan had come through. The Queen was ecstatic and they were rewarded heavily, as well as dining that night with the biggest feast either of them had ever seen.

Maximus did not question why there was a reindeer in the stables with him, and Alec did not question why the blonde man he had met earlier owned a reindeer and not a horse. Both were too proud and satisfied with, what they accurately deemed, a bloody good day's work. And so they feasted, looking forward to their further roles.

Whilst Rapunzel threw herself around the tower, dancing merrily and belting out her own tune, somewhere in the woods Elsa was already on her way, racing to the tower with all the energy she could find, desperate to get there as quickly as possible. She could not, _would _not, waste a single minute with Rapunzel, and her body seemed to understand this, because she wasn't tiring.

Elsa ran, Rapunzel danced. Both felt the happiest they had been in a long time, running on a burning flame of euphoria as they pictured their week ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

**So apparently the music I listen to effects the way I write, as I had intended this chapter to be slightly different, but my brain pretty much refused to write anything fluffless. Damn you Lana Del Rey. **

**Anyways as always I hope you like it, and as always thank you so much for your reviews/faves/follows :) **

**See you soon wonderful people!**

Rapunzel opened a single eye, face pressed against the pillow, she squinted at the sunlight streaming in through her bedroom windows, it's brightness a hint too harsh for her morning vision. She groaned, stretched and rolled over so she was flat on her back. On the pillow next to her, Pascal did the same, squeaking a good morning to her.

She lay contentedly for a moment, gazing up into nothing, hands resting on her stomach.

_It's today._

…..

"IT'S TODAY!"

Pascal nearly flew off the bed as she propelled herself up so suddenly, throwing back the sheets, she tore across the room to her bathroom door, which fortunately had hinges strong enough to take the oncoming force. The door was slammed once, then opened swiftly again with a huff as she impatiently freed the hair caught in it.

Gathering it all up, the door was slammed once again and Pascal was left in the quiet of what had just been an extremely peaceful morning. It seemed no sooner had he collected his bearings however, she was out again. Looking as fresh as the morning sun that now warmly lit the room, she scooped him up in both hands, twirling around.

"It's today Pascal, it's today!" She squealed, stopping before the pair of them became too dizzy, she planted an affectionate kiss on his head and carried him with her, skipping merrily down the stairs, heading for the kitchen.

"When do you think she'll get here? Think we have time for tea?" The blonde asked, already clutching the kettle. She looked at him, and the moment of silence was enough for the sigh across the room to catch her attention. Frowning, she looked up to see her friend's tail pointing across to the table urgently.

Rapunzel followed his direction, and nearly jumped out of her skin, but the fear was quickly replaced by the swell of affection as she realised Elsa was sat at her dinner table, head resting on her arms, quite clearly asleep.

Rapunzel tiptoed over, extending an arm only to withdraw it, leaving it suspended in the air hesitantly. How were you supposed to wake someone when they looked so peaceful?

Elsa was facing her, arms folded on the table to cushion her head, her nose pressed into the crook of her elbow. Rapunzel watched her for a moment, enjoying the scene too much to break it just yet. She could feel the heat of the rising sun on her back from the window, it's warm light coupled with the distant morning songs of birds complimented the sounds of Elsa's slow and gentle breathing perfectly, and Rapunzel basked in the surrounding scene, content to just watch her. Her hair shone like silver in the fresh light, a few strands of it lay across her face, and Rapunzel couldn't help herself.

Slowly and carefully, she brushed them back, and she heard Elsa let out a little hum as her fingertips flitted lightly across a pale cheek bone. The older girl shifted slightly, as if raising her head into the contact, and Rapunzel felt warmth flood through her as she spotted the small tug appear at the corner of her mouth.

_I could watch you forever. _

As if hearing her thoughts, Elsa stirred, her eyebrows knitted together and she groaned, the sluggish arching of her back caused her arms to slide forward on the table, and Rapunzel was met with the brilliant blue of her eyes as they opened blearily, and after a second swivelled over to focus on her.

Elsa's eyebrows pulled together further as sleep eventually left her system, and she sat up suddenly, letting out a groan as she attempted to stretch the stiffness from her back, running a hand through her hair.

"Sorry." She breathed, blinking several times before turning to face the beaming girl. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

The croak of her morning voice was adorable, and Rapunzel couldn't keep the loony grin off her face.

"It's okay! You don't have to apologise! But I just have to ask… Why on earth did you sleep there?" She eyed the uncomfortable looking wooden chair.

Elsa twisted her shoulders from side to side. "I arrived pretty late."

"So? You should have just woke me up!" Rapunzel shot another sympathetic look at the chair.

"You were already asleep, I couldn't just go barging into your room." Elsa replied through a heavy yawn. Gathering her bearings, she stood up, ignoring the rigid protest of her muscles.

"It's hardly barging in if you're _welcome _there." Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "God, you're too… Queenish."

"Queenish? Well. There go my expectations of finding any dictionaries in your large book collection."

Rapunzel swatted at her shoulder playfully. "Ha-ha. I don't know why you're looking so smug, you're going up to my bedroom now anyway."

It was Rapunzel's turn to smirk as the older girl spluttered.

"I- I'm sorry?"

"To get _washed? _Do you see any bathrooms here?" She gestured around the living room space, thoroughly enjoying Elsa's bewildered expression. "Exactly." She smirked as she took a cool hand in her own. "Not so smart now are we funny girl?" She leaned up and planted a kiss on Elsa's nose, before skipping over to the kitchenette. "I'll cook breakfast while you get ready."

Elsa just smiled lazily and shook her head, her nose felt tingly. Stretching once more, she rose up to her tiptoes, then gave a little hop forward to kick start her legs in their journey to the stairs. Rapunzel kept her head down in the pretence that she wasn't watching, but Pascal thought the orange juice she had just poured directly onto the side and not the cup might have been a slight giveaway.

* * *

"Princess Anna?" Alec bowed as he approached the red head. She turned to acknowledge him, freckled face contorting into a warm smile.

"Hello again."

"Hello." He cleared his throat, shrugging his broad shoulders. "I have been given orders from the Queen to inform you that she has gone away on business for the week, and as such has appointed you to take charge over Arendelle until her return." He bowed his head respectfully. "I shall also be leaving shortly, but have been asked to check if there is anything you need or require - whether from myself or simply in general - before I depart."

"Wait, what?"

A smile tugged at his lips as he proceeded to repeat the information for her.

"But…Where has she gone?"

He noted she looked confused, but not particularly unhappy.

_Good start. _

"I'm afraid I do not know, your highness, but don't panic, she took care of everything urgent and sorted almost all paperwork in advance, so there's not much that should be particularly bothersome for you, you'll mainly just oversee matters here. It was clear she was confident about appointing you. And to be honest, I can see why."

Anna twiddled one of her plaits round her finger. "Thanks." She replied shyly. He was rather charming, especially for an older man.

_Kristoff would be so jealous. _

She coughed, and tried to adopt a regal look, attempting to mimic Elsa's general body language.

"I mean – I see." She drew herself up to her full height. "Then I shall take care of things for a week. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Totally fine."

The crow's feet crinkled around his eyes as he winked at her. "I'm sure you will. See you soon your highness, take care."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Elsa called up from the bottom of the tower, having been practically pushed out of it in the younger girl's hurry to get going. Now however, Rapunzel waited at the window, both arms gripping the ledge, mentally psyching herself up for the inevitable.

"I'm finally going to do it Pascal. I'm _finally _going to leave this place!"

He nudged her affectionately, before pumping a little green fist in the air.

_You can do it. _

She looked back down at Elsa patiently waiting, and took a deep breath. "Well… Here I go!"

Elsa felt her stomach flip as she watched the girl leap completely out the window and come flying down at the speed of light. Instinctively her arms jumped out to prevent Rapunzel's imminent death, but there was no need, the girl came to a sudden halt near the bottom, clinging to her hair like it was a lifeline, feet practically tucked into her chest as she peeked down at the floor with wide eyes.

Elsa bit back a laugh at the sight, after all, this must have been strange for her.

"It's okay." She said encouragingly. "You're practically there. Here." She held out her arms.

Rapunzel's eyes left the ground only for a split second to look at the older girl, and, seeing she was safe, she reluctantly extended her foot; a single toe was stretched to prod cautiously at the plush grass. Satisfied with her experiment and temporarily forgetting her bearings, she let go with both hands and immediately fell forward into Elsa's extended arms.

"Whoa!"

After seeing Rapunzel hanging there and looking at the floor like it was lava just mere seconds ago, Elsa had expected a slightly slower progression from tower to ground, and she wasn't ready for the sudden impact that was Rapunzel's landing. Losing her balance, she stumbled back with a surprised yelp, and Rapunzel could do nothing but follow the momentum, resulting in their graceless tumble to the ground, landing in a tangled heap of limbs and hair.

Blushing profusely, Rapunzel scrambled to get up, awkward apologies streaming out her mouth so fast they were hard to distinguish.

_What is wrong with you?! Get up! Get up and stop squashing her before you cause permanent damage!_

"Hey! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Her lower back met the barrier of Elsa's arms as her efforts to get up were resisted and she was pulled back down, coming face to face with Elsa's brilliant grin.

Thank god, she had thought the older girl was shaking underneath her because she couldn't breathe, or perhaps she'd punctured a vital organ.

"Stop laughing at me." She scowled, but it only served to heighten Elsa's infectious giggles. "I could have crushed you!"

"Oh please, I think even your hair is heavier than you are." Elsa retorted, sliding her hands up and around to the girl's face. "No harm done. In fact, I'd say this is a rather positive outcome, don't you think?"

Rapunzel could only grin in response, before she was once again pulled in for that familiar state of bliss as the older girl kissed her, tenderly this time, with a slow, measured passion. It served as the starting point and indicative of the eagerly anticipated amount of time they had ahead of them.

"Thanks for catching me." Rapunzel murmured coyly when they eventually broke apart. Icy blue eyes stared back at her, brimming with affection.

"You're welcome. Now then." She sat up and Rapunzel moved with her so they were aligned. "Where do you want to go first?"

The girl was infectious, Elsa thought to herself as she strolled leisurely through the forest, the elated shouts and exclamations of delight around her was probably scaring off the animals, but Elsa felt in no way inclined to prevent it as she watched Rapunzel's form fly about the place, sprinting here there and everywhere, scrutinising everything, leaving nothing untouched before dashing off to the next, her energy showing absolutely zero signs of fading.

"This is so awesome!" She called over her shoulder as she swung round a giant oak tree. Letting go and dropping with a thump, she took off running again, and Elsa followed, until she saw her screech to a stop in the distance as she reached the tree line. She shouted over to the older girl, hopping up and down and gesturing wildly, Elsa broke into a light jog, and when she caught up she recognised the place immediately.

The enormous trees that surrounded them ended at this spot, and their path sloped downwards into an extensively large hill, dotted with tens of thousands of colourful flowers. Rapunzel's eyes travelled down the bottom of the hill, to the large open space in front of it where the land became flat again, it's flora patterns broken only by the lake residing there, currently shimmering in the hot intensity of the summer day. Buds and blossoms surrounded it, covering the rest of the area like a patchwork quilt, stretching as far as the paralleled lining of trees in the distance, where the rest of the woodland lay.

"Oh Elsa." The blonde exhaled slowly. "_Look!" _

Elsa had seen the place many times before, it was in fact one of her favourite areas to come by, albeit a little more open than she would usually prefer. Nonetheless, it was an arguably breath-taking sight, and one she never truly tired of. From high up in the sky, it would look as if the place had been sprinkled with different coloured paints, the flowers were so arbitrarily placed, giving it that touch of unique beauty, untainted by people or machines.

Rapunzel threw out her arms, inhaling deeply through her nose.

"This place is so beautiful Elsa!" She exclaimed, spinning around before collapsing to the floor, cushioned safely by the soft flowers. "I could stay here forever!"

Elsa smiled. "I know, so could I."

Rapunzel turned her head to gaze down the hill once more. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted her target. "Hey Elsa? – I'll race you to the lake!"

"What?"

The sudden challenge took Elsa by surprise, but Rapunzel was off, having chosen to physically roll as fast as she could down the hill, hair wrapping her up like a cocoon until she spiralled down, all the way to the bottom. Huffing with disbelief, the older girl sprinted after her, determined not to lose to such an unorthodox method of travel.

Rapunzel swiftly reached flat land, vision swimming slightly, she turned her head to the left and saw Elsa charging towards her.

"Ha!" She yelled triumphantly. "I reached the bottom!"

"Yes, but not the lake! See you later!" Elsa called out as in one swift movement she leapt over her, still hell bent on reaching the clear water that lay ahead of them.

Rapunzel cursed as she struggled to get up, breaking free of her hair's body wrap, she scrambled up and shot straight after the older girl like a bullet.

Seeing the water only mere meters away, Elsa felt the flare of her competitive streak come to life and she pressed on, until a thick blonde lock snared her wrist from behind and she was pulled back like elastic, sending her soaring past Rapunzel who was suddenly in front of her, roaring with laughter as she took the lead.

"Oh that is _definitely _cheating!" Elsa yelled, propelling herself up only to see Rapunzel reach the lake edge. The blonde cheered and pumped her fists in the air, demonstrating a little victory dance as Elsa reached her.

"It's not cheating if there's no rules!" She retorted, dancing with a greater exaggeration to prove her point. "I win!"

Elsa's hands found her hips. "Oh really? No rules? I see. And how did you decide that?"

"Because _I'm _the onewhoset the challenge!" Rapunzel replied, a smirk playing across her features.

"Ah. Okay then. Well, if _you _set the challenge, then _you_ should realise that you haven't _actually _won yet? In fact, I'm just letting you win."

Rapunzel snorted. "Letting me win? Uh huh. You're just a sore loser."

"Actually, we're both losing right now."

"What _are _you talking about?"

Elsa raised a playful eyebrow. "Well, if you think back, I believe your exact words were 'race you _to the lake_?'"

Before Rapunzel's brain even had time to process the message Elsa was on her, her feet left the ground as she was pushed back, and the last thing she heard was the older girl's side splitting laughter as she hit the water.

Breaking back to the surface and spluttering with disbelief, she scowled up at a perfectly dry Elsa, fighting back her own laughter that was threatening to betray her offended act.

"What the hell!"

"Oh look, you've won!" Elsa replied. "Congratulations." Before her giggle attack took her again at the sight of the younger girl's pouting expression.

_Oh, you're in for it now Snow Queen._

Creeping forward in the water, Rapunzel called up to her laughing companion.

"I'm not sure what it is you find so funny here, smart ass, because you still have to place second." Placing both hands on the lake edge she thrust her body upwards to grab a handful of material at Elsa's waist, and she successfully pulled the older girl in with a shriek, the giant splash of their combined impact rippled across the rest of the lake.

Now it was Rapunzel's turn to be consumed by laughter as Elsa resurfaced wholly unimpressed, her usually sweeping, volumised hair now flatly plastered to her face.

"You." She pointed an accusatory finger at the younger girl. "Fight dirty."

"What!" Rapunzel scoffed. "You started it! And besides, _you_ still lost!"

Elsa's only response was to send a giant splash in her direction.

"That's what I thought!" Rapunzel smirked as she dodged the assault. "Sore loser."

* * *

"I am being followed!" Gothel screeched as she burst into the cramped cottage, having previously ventured out into the dark, deadened little woodland around it that these two slugs like to call 'home.'

Aralina and Morrigan raised their heads from their respective textbooks. "You are? How do you know?"

"Because I'm not _blind!_" Came the scathing reply. "Whoever this man is, he's good. Extremely good. I've been stalked ever since I left the to- ….. Ever since we left the Duckling!"

She watched the exchange of worried glances in front of her.

"But!" She raised a hand. "You two should not fear. This man may be good, but as we all know, _I'm better._ I don't think he realises what he's up against, or just _who_ he's dealing with."

"Did you kill him?" Aralina asked eagerly.

Gothel slapped a hand to her face. "No Aralina, you brainless little twit, do you think if I had killed him I would still be using present tense?!"

Morrigan sniggered as Aralina shrank back, embarrassed, but it quickly died as Gothel's hawk eyes zoned in on her next.

"I'm glad you find this amusing Morrigan, because we are going to have to deal with it. And I have no patience for mistakes here. We'll see just how amusing you find matters when you undoubtedly mess everything up... How's your eye dear?"

The woman gulped heavily at Gothel's words. The question had been posed as sweetly as the poisonous smile that went with it, but all three of them knew it contained a far darker, more twisted underlying threat that made Morrigan tremble with terror. She'd thought Gothel had forgotten about that particular punishment, or at least had failed to be reminded, seeing as she looked at her so little.. And punished her so often.

Fortunately for her this time, Gothel just smirked and looked away. "Don't look so scared, I need you to actually be able to _see _if we are to get this man. For now at least." She waved the statement away carelessly, making a mental note to focus on Aralina more next time. She couldn't risk the girl thinking she was a favourite, or could get away with things.

"Now." She clapped her hands together. "I have exactly a week to catch this man. I shall have…" She raised a hand to finger the slightly greying hair on her shoulders. "Business to attend to that _cannot _be avoided. So I need this nuisance _gone_ by that time. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." They repeated in union, making her want to throw up. God, they were pathetic.

* * *

_God, this is perfect. _

Elsa thought as she lay back, surrounded by the gorgeous flowers, the hot day drying her off quickly. Rapunzel lay beside her, their hands intertwined as they stared up into the clear blue sky, the sun's rays beat warmly down on their bodies as they breathed in the summer air, making Elsa feel as light as the feather strokes of Rapunzel's thumb across her hand. She sighed contentedly. The blonde turned her head to grin at her.

"How long do you think it'll take for my hair to dry?"

Elsa smiled warmly, craning her head back to look at it. Currently spread across a decent length of the field, it reflected the sun and interweaved amongst the flowers in golden streaks, reminding Elsa of the incredible appearance it implemented when glowing.

"I don't know." She murmured. "A while. Definitely a long while."

"Oh." Rapunzel shifted onto her side so she was facing the older girl, head propped up on her elbow. "Then it's a good thing we have a long while."

Elsa moved to mirror her position. "That could never possibly be anything _but_ good."

Rapunzel felt her own smile grow as she searched the other woman's face, their environment currently serving as the perfect backdrop to her beautiful features.

_Ask her. _

The question of the floating lights was, as always, never too far from the girl's mind. She knew it wasn't something she could just ignore, it was like a primal need, festering inside her for her whole life. She simply _had _to do it. But now, drinking in the image of Elsa, lying beside her in the tranquil spot that was nothing less than aesthetic bliss, it didn't seem right.

She wanted to know more about the woman in front of her. Wanted, more than anything - more than even the lights - to help her. Granted, their training had certainly helped her _physically. _Elsa had a far greater control now over her emotions and her power than before, the improvement was immense, the proof of it lying in her actions; how freely she touched Rapunzel now, how much more relaxed she was about contact with another human being.

However, it only served to give her more control in keeping those around her safe. It was not a solution to what was going on with Elsa herself. As skilled as the older girl was with hiding her feelings, Rapunzel could still see an ancient pain concealed behind icy blue eyes when Elsa spoke, and there were still moments when she seemed distant, lost within herself. Her self-worth still amounted to practically nothing, and it frustrated and upset Rapunzel that she was powerless to change that.

_Only because you're trapped yourself. _

Rapunzel frowned. The voice in her head was right. How could she be of any use to _anyone_ in that damned place?

She sat up suddenly. Finding her answer.

_You need to push her like she pushed you._

Of course! That was it. The only reason she had ever left that place was because Elsa had made it so. Without the older girl, she would just be living out her dreary days, alive but never really living. She knew she never would have done this herself. Elsa had pushed her out of her comfort zone, and instilled a fresh bout of confidence in her, and it seemed it was now her turn to do the same. The lights could wait, she had a new priority.

"Rapunzel?" Elsa sat up, her brow furrowing. "Are you okay?"

"Can we go to your home place?"

The older girl's frown deepened and her eyes widened slightly with a tinge of fear. "I'm sorry?"

Rapunzel scooted over so she was directly in front of her, crossing her legs and taking her hands.

"I feel like there's so much I don't know about you, and you know pretty much everything there is to know about me.. And I would really, really love to go with you to your castle."

"Palace." Elsa corrected her gently, though her heart had already started beating faster at the younger girl's words.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Fine, palace. Whatever. I want to go, Elsa, I really do. I want to go with you."

Elsa waved a dismissive hand and let out a high pitched laugh. "Oh, you don't want to go there, it's boring! Really, there'll be nothing there for you."

"I think there will." Rapunzel replied. "There'll be you."

Elsa swallowed thickly, but before she could interrupt Rapunzel went on.

"And I know you don't like to talk about it much, but I'd really love to see where you grew up Elsa, to see your life without me. Although I hope it's better _with_ me." She joked, attempting to spur the older girl into some form of response. "But, seriously, I think we should go. Spend a night there or something, as long as you like. If you really, _really _don't want to though, I'll understand, and I won't mention it again. But I'd like to do this, Elsa. Really… Please tell me if you don't want me to."

She let silence descend for a moment, never breaking eye-contact. Elsa's panic stricken gaze was now laced with something else, though she couldn't tell what. Just as she began to think it was a bad idea, and that she was a terrible person for even suggesting it, Elsa spoke.

"Okay." She said thickly. "We'll go together."

Rapunzel smiled, leaning forward to encase the older girl's head in her arms, burrowing her nose into still slightly damp snowy hair, she sighed happily as she felt complying arms wrap around her middle.

"You have nothing to worry about." She murmured softly. "I'll look after you."

She smiled as she felt Elsa's grip tighten, neither of them quite ready to leave the embrace. She knew she was on to something, if Elsa's reaction was anything to go by, and her heart swelled with the prospect that she might finally be able to do something about the older girl's pain. And, even if she was horribly wrong, and there really was nothing to be found at Arendelle, at least she would get to see where Elsa came from, the kingdom she ruled. That in itself was enough to excite her, and all thoughts of the lanterns were temporarily banished. Her own desires could wait, Elsa would always come first now, and she decided that was exactly how it should be.


	10. Chapter 10

'Nervous' was too weak a word for what Elsa was feeling. She was absolutely terrified. Her throat was so dry she could hardly swallow, and her heart was threatening to come thundering through her ribcage. She had long since abandoned any hope of Rapunzel not noticing how sweaty her palms were, and was instead simply thankful the girl was either too polite to mention it, or simply wasn't bothered. Regardless, she was still holding it, another thing Elsa was thankful for.

Since the decision had been made they had spent a few more hours drying off and wasting time in the beautiful field, determined to appreciate it for as long as the sun would cater for. Eventually though, they had had to set off, and Rapunzel had been unphased by Elsa's warning of the long walk ahead, underestimating just how away far Arendelle actually was.

After a long evening and an even longer night, they had eventually reached a small, isolated little inn, and although the place was cramped the owner more than made up for it with his friendly demeanour and excellent service, ensuring they were well fed, had everything they could need and then some, regardless of how late it was. He eventually sent them to their room once he was sure they were satisfied, waving them goodnight with a peculiar little "hoo hoo!" and a smile.

Despite Rapunzel's protests that she was fine, just out of shape, hardly even tired, she virtually passed out as soon as her body hit the bed – Elsa had insisted on taking the floor – and was snoring happily in minutes. When they woke the next day however, the older girl had been pleasantly surprised to find that somehow the blonde had ended up on the floor next to her, a fact that instantly improved her mood and initial reluctance to face the morning.

After thanking the innkeeper (and his equally merry family they had the pleasure of meeting at breakfast) abundantly, they had set off once again, and now stood at the beginning of the longest bridge Rapunzel had ever seen, the evidently bustling town that lay in the distance laid out like a foreground to the grandiose building sitting not far behind it, and even from here Rapunzel could see the imposing stone walls that housed it. Elsa's home was not dissimilar to it's owner.

They had come to a standstill at this point, as if some sort of invisible line was drawn across the bridge, and the shaky breaths emanating next to her were a sure-fire indicator that the metaphor was incredibly accurate, especially to the person most reluctant to cross it in the first place.

Rapunzel felt her heart clench. She could see, hear and _feel _how nervous Elsa was, and knew it must be taking her a great deal of effort not to let it show through her powers, which she had no doubt were brimming forcefully at the surface, waiting to blast out and make her fear all that more real.

"Hey." She said softly, squeezing her hand. "We don't have to do this you know. We can just as easily turn back."

Elsa turned to give her a strained smile, though her eyes gave her away. "It's fine. I said we would do this and here we are. No point going back now."

Rapunzel grabbed her other hand, forcing her to turn and face her. "Elsa, you need to tell me before we go…What is it you're so afraid of?"

The older girl cast a nervous glance down the bridge, and broke the contact to run a jumpy hand through her hair. "I… I don't… I think… People might stare."

Rapunzel ducked her head to meet Elsa's flitting eyes once more. "Why? Because of us? Seeing you with me?"

Elsa shook her head as her eyes found the floor again. "N-no. Not you. It's me.. They don't really.. I don't go out much they – they never see me."

Rapunzel frowned. "Never?... How do you get out?"

Elsa bit her lip. "Well they see me sometimes. Going to and from places, and sometimes when they come in.." Another glance down the bridge. "Come in the palace, but mostly they talk to Anna. I don't really.. Socialise much."

"Hey well that makes two of us!" Rapunzel chirped, feeling disheartened when the older girl only bit her lip and her frown lines deepened.

"It will be unusual for them.. To see me in the town.. Or 'out and about' as some would put it."

Rapunzel raised her hands to Elsa's face, forcing her to look at her.

"Listen." She said firmly, using one hand to stroke her hair. "You honestly do _not _have to do this. And if you do, people might look at first, but I'm sure they'll get used to it. You're their queen, not an alien. They've seen you before. And besides, you don't have to explain yourself. So you're in the town? So what? I'm sure they'll be happy to have you. After all, they'd be foolish not to." She smiled encouragingly, relieved to see at least a fraction of the fear seep away from the older girl's frame at her words. She had leaned into the blonde's hand involuntarily, revelling in the feeling of her thumb brushing against her cheek.

"That's not my biggest fear." She whispered, praying the younger girl would understand.

Rapunzel frowned, but did not let go of her. "Then what is? That you'll lose control? That's not going to happen, I'll make sure of it. Even if it does, I'll just sing as loudly as I can and pretty soon they'll have something else to ogle at. I'll say I'm a witch or something, I don't ca-"

"-That's not it.. Well obviously that's part of it. But I can't…" Elsa took a deep breath, attempting to steady her racing heart. "I can't be with you, like this." She raised her hands to clasp Rapunzel's wrists; her hands still cradled her face. "I can't do this publically. I don't know how people will react to it.. I'm not ready for that. I don't think I can. I haven't even told Anna.. I don't want to hurt you, I just-"

"-It's okay!" Rapunzel interrupted, fingers playing with Elsa's braid. "It's okay. Really, I understand. One step at a time, okay?" She let go of the older girl, stepping back so there was a good amount of distance between them. "I'll behave." She winked. "But it'll be tough!"

Relief flooded Elsa's veins at the younger girl's reaction, she had expected her to feel rejected and hurt, possibly even angry, but this, this natural _understanding _from her was something else, and Elsa felt guilt pile on extra weight to her existing trepidation.

_She has such a big heart… You don't deserve her. _

She smiled weakly, hugging her arms to her chest, already missing the contact of the younger girl. Her brain had already become so accustomed to the feeling of Rapunzel in such a short space of time that it felt strange to be with her but remain so apart, almost like missing a limb, if one could warrant such a dramatic comparison.

Rapunzel felt the same disconnection, and twiddled her hands behind her back for something to occupy them with besides Elsa's.

"Better?" She asked hopefully, and Elsa felt the pressing weight on her emotions tell her she could deny the girl no longer.

_She just wants to know you. It's your own fault for being so cold. Let her have this, she deserves it. Man the hell up and show her your damn home. _

"Ready." She said through a smile that was as genuine as she could make it. "Let's go."

They walked over the bridge, a clear gap between them, neither knowing what to do with the distance. Rapunzel dealt with it by chattering incessantly as an alternative, and Elsa was grateful for the distraction. She didn't think she could handle silence. It was either that or muttering her beloved mantra of concealing and not feeling over and over in her mind.

The people in the distance grew bigger as they approached and their features became distinguishable, the blurred buzzing of noise gradually formed separate voices as the market was brewing with trade.

_Market day. Of course. It just _had_ to be market day. _

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, chastising herself for being so foolish. How did this slip by her? She cast a worried glance at Rapunzel, concerned at how she would handle going from years of isolation to being in the centre of one of the busiest days in Arendelle.

To her surprise however, the girl's eyes were alight as she stared at the hustle and bustle of the market square in front of her. She was positively glowing with astonishment, the look on her face reminded Elsa of Anna's at Christmas, and she couldn't help but feel a little better about the events ahead. Even if she hated this with every fibre of her being, she would force herself to enjoy it for Rapunzel, who had clearly been dreaming of something like this, being around this many people, and just like with Anna, she'd be damned if she was going to be the one to take that away from her.

Fixing a smile on her face and ensuring she looked polite and approachable, she continued into the square, awaiting the stares and the gossip, possibly even the questions.

People looked. Of course they did, but not at all in the way Elsa expected. Naturally, stall owners rushed to bow to her, and she had to wave several embarrassing greetings off as a few people threw their whole bodies down to the floor, or began berating and rapidly firing orders to their assistants in hisses and hushed voices, desperate to snap their stalls into shape for the queen. Still, even after she expressed vehemently that there was no need for any of this, the people still insisted on a least a small tip of the hat, salute or curtsey in her wake.

"They respect you." Rapunzel whispered beside her ear, seizing the opportunity to nudge her as they ducked in and out of people and their cries of "good morning your majesty!"

Elsa didn't trust herself to respond. The initial reception was looking too hopeful so far and she didn't want to do anything to destroy it.

"Oops! Sorry!" Rapunzel called for the thousandth time as someone stepped on her hair and she had to awkwardly pull it back. Gathering it all up in her arms, she shot Elsa a bashful smile and hunched up her shoulders, unused to such an atmosphere and unsure what to do with it.

Elsa frowned, her fingers drummed against her chin as she scanned the market place, searching for a solution to the re-occurring problem. When she turned back however, Rapunzel had gone. A quick look to the right informed her that the girl's attention – and presence - had been grabbed by one of the more vibrant stalls selling cloth and other colourful materials, and her head was darting about all over the place as she looked at all the items on display. The stall owner looked bemused, but rather cheerful at her enthusiasm, and Elsa couldn't help the smile creeping up at the sight.

When Rapunzel bent over to look at something over the stall counter, Elsa found herself staring. Her jaw tightened and her throat went slightly dry at the thoughts that immediately sparked up in her mind's eye, almost all of them revolving round a rather prominent desire to know what was under that lilac dress the girl was so fond of. Even now, she could see the ample curve of the girl's behind underneath the thin material, and she felt a dull ache prod at her lower abdomen as she pictured lifting it up, pushing her hands delicately up the bare skin of Rapunzel's legs as she raised the dress up and over-

"Elsa?!"

A violent blush shot up from her neck to vigorously colour her cheeks a deep crimson as her train of thought was interrupted. She turned away from the source of her fantasy, mentally scolding herself for such a lack of self-control.

_You're in a public place! Now is not the time for such perversions!_

She was too busy in self-punishment however to realise just who the voice had actually come from, and it wasn't until that ever familiar flaming red hair was in front of her that she did. Her heart promptly sank.

"Anna?"

Her younger sister puffed out her cheeks indignantly. "Oh, don't sound so pleased to see me then. Elsa what are you _doing_ here? I thought you were supposed to be away for the week?" She suddenly grinned proudly. "I've been taking care of things. See! Everything's running normally? Nothing's been burnt down?"

The joke fell on deaf ears as Elsa tried as subtly as possible to look for Rapunzel, relieved to see she had moved on from the cloths and was now busy looking at paints and brushes, holding them up to the sky and squinting at them studiously, whilst the dumpy little woman next to her smiled warmly, her mouth was moving – good. She was talking to her.

Elsa looked back but it was too late. Anna had already followed her line of vision.

"What are you staring at? – Whoa! That is a _lot _of hair!"

_Dammit. _

"Yes." She gulped, trying to sound as natural as possible. "I suppose it is!"

"That's so cool! Imagine if I had hair that long! I wonder how she deals with it? Let's go ask her!"

"What – no! _Anna!_" Elsa called after her but it was futile, Anna was already making her way over, apparently content with voicing her questions to just herself.

"Shit!" She muttered as she watched Anna greet Rapunzel and the blonde responded positively, both of them wearing smiles as they chatted animatedly. It seemed like only seconds before Anna was waving her over enthusiastically, and Rapunzel frowned, but reverted back to a smile as quick as flash when Anna turned back to her.

"Elsa! Come here! She says she's never cut it! Like, _never! _Can you believe that?"

"I know." Elsa mumbled, sending Rapunzel a sorely apologetic look.

"But like – _ever! _Like, seriously, not even once? One tiny little snip?"

Rapunzel laughed and shook her head, feeling it best not to have to explain the little brown lock that lay hidden behind her ear.

"But how come? Sorry I hope you don't mind me asking – it's just that I find it so… different! How do you manage it? On a day to day basis it must get in the way? And – whoa! How long does it take to brush it!?"

Elsa's face found her hand as Anna continued relentlessly, and Rapunzel politely answered all her questions. She even seemed to be enjoying it. Eventually though, Elsa felt enough was enough.

"Anna, please. Don't interrogate the poor girl." She chided, and Anna just huffed at her.

"I'm not interrogating! I'm just curious!" She protested, before turning back to Rapunzel. "Sorry, ignore my sister, she can be pretty grumpy sometimes."

Rapunzel laughed and hugged her hair closer to her chest. "She's not so bad." She said shyly.

"Yeah right, she'd win pessimist of the year any day. I bet you're just saying that to be nice. But anyway, how come I've never seen you here before? Are you visiting someone? Family? Boyfriend?"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend." Elsa snapped.

Two sets of eyes turned to look at her, for the second time that day, heat rushed to her face.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise you two knew each other! So you've let me babble on like an idiot for all this time? I'm sorry - that must have been really annoying!"

Elsa scoffed in agreement and Rapunzel smiled, but Anna was unperturbed.

"So how do you guys know each other?"

"Well.." Rapunzel cleared her throat. Twisting her fingers, she looked at the floor as she decided how to answer.

"I'm umm… I'm showing her round Arendelle." Elsa stepped in, silently thankful that the girl hadn't disclosed anything.

Anna's expression was blank. "Cool?" She said. "Umm… Why?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Do I need a reason?"

Anna held her hands up in mock defence. "Whoa there snappy. No, I was just asking."

Elsa sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap.. I just am. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Anna stared at her for several, long moments. Her eyes went from Rapunzel, to Elsa, then back to Rapunzel again, before they narrowed to slits. Elsa knew from experience that this was a sign that Anna's brain was working furiously, and if the knowing smile forming slowly on her freckle dusted face was anything to go by, she knew it would most likely mean trouble.

"Okay." Anna said in a tone that Elsa couldn't quite decipher, though the frequency at which she was looking between them was making her uncomfortable.

Rapunzel cleared her throat. "So umm… I'm guessing you must be _the_ Anna? Elsa's sister?"

"Yep!" Anna grinned. "That's me! Devoted sister and Princess, loved by all."

Elsa snorted and shook her head fondly. Sometimes she didn't think Anna was aware of just how much truth that joke actually held. The people adored her little sister, you only had to look around on a day like this to see it.

She shifted into her regal composure as she stood back quietly, politely listening as Anna started rambling about Kristoff to Rapunzel, who seemed more than happy to listen and contribute, asking almost as many questions about Anna as she had about the blonde. Elsa noted with a hint of amusement that they talked just as fast as each other. It was a strange sight, but she let it continue, secretly over the moon that Rapunzel and Anna were getting on so well. She watched the blonde's hands fly around as she talked, and thought back to the day she had first met her. Remembering her diagnosis of the younger girl being a 'talk-with-my-hands' person as one of the first things she noticed about her.

She smiled to herself as further memories clamoured around that one and she began to daydream. One particular image that simply refused to be quashed was a more recent one of their escapades in the lake. Images of a very wet looking Rapunzel suddenly dominated her thoughts, burning through to sit promptly at the front of her brain. She could remember in acute detail every water drop that glistened in the sunlight on the girl's bare skin, a few dripping down, making their descent over the swell of her chest and down her cleavage where they were met by the material of her dress, that sopping wet material which had clung to her entire body in such a way that had made Elsa shiver even in the exceeding heat, and upon that thought her brain surged into a different route, transforming the memory into her own version, morphing into a very different set of events, during which she had Rapunzel in front of her, lifting her arms to let Elsa peel the wet clothes over her head, to reveal gorgeous, smooth, sunkissed –

"So can I?"

_- God dammit! What is wrong with you?!_

"I- what? You, she what?" Elsa stammered, forcing herself to focus, _again_, on the events happening in front of her.

_Christ, is this what happens when you don't touch her for, what, five minutes?! Get. A. Hold of yourself! _

Anna giggled. "Where you even listening?"

Rapunzel inhaled discreetly through her nose, in the hopes she could cool the heat in her cheeks. About halfway through her conversation with Anna she had caught Elsa staring at her, but the distance in her eyes suggested she wasn't even aware of it. There was something about it though, about the _way_ Elsa was looking at her that gave her goose bumps, and she had felt that familiar pull of desire that had gradually gotten stronger and stronger over time, so much so that she knew she was going to have to satisfy it soon, feed her incessant craving for the older girl's touch. But was Elsa ready for that? She was so fragile that Rapunzel was never sure, and she was pretty certain that Elsa viewed her in the same light.

_She probably thinks you're some innocent child who doesn't even know what sex is. She's seen your fairy tale collection for god's sake. _

Rapunzel cringed at the memory. Perhaps she would have to be the instigator then, if Elsa did harbour such views. However, today was not the only time Rapunzel had secretly caught her staring, and vice versa. It was an unvoiced topic, but she was confident it didn't have to be. Being with the older girl was so… Easy, and it felt so right, like natural instinct. But they were both more than aware of each other's insecurities, and so they tended to dance around each other, both as scared of breaking what they had as the other.

Nonetheless, they were both adults, and they both had needs, and if she could guess, based purely on the look Elsa had just been giving her alone, she would say it was a sure fire indicator that she was as ready as Rapunzel was. Right now however, no one had answered Anna's question, and her mind jumped away from such thoughts, and back to present day.

_What did she ask again? …. Oh yeah – my hair._

"Elsa, Anna wants to do my hair." She beamed up at the older girl, who had a mix of both confusion and rising panic written across her features.

"She what?!"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! I might even be able to get it off the floor!" Anna jumped in, seeming positively elated at the idea, and was currently looking at Elsa with pleading eyes. "You can show her round the palace too, and I'll do it before dinner!"

"_Dinner?_" The tone came out a lot higher than Elsa had intended. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like - what you eat? What else were you gunna do? Send Rapunzel off to find her own food? _Ooh! _Rapunzel do you like duck?"

"I umm, I've never tried it." Rapunzel replied as she subtly attempted to send Elsa a reassuring look.

"Really? Oh then you're in for a treat! Rita is a totally _magical _cook, trust me, and it's not for a few hours so don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to go round the palace with Elsa, and for me to do your hair – _ooh! _You can borrow one of my dresses to wear! We're about the same size, right Els?" She grabbed Rapunzel into a one armed hug, waiting expectantly for Elsa to judge their height and size difference.

"I… You…" Elsa flustered, unsure as to where these sudden evening plans had sprung from.

"We are! Definitely, you'll fit into loads of my things. I'm super super excited to do your hair though!" She eyed the never ending length excitedly. "Oh wait – sorry I've been rude just assuming - you don't mind do you? If I braid it?"

Rapunzel looked at Elsa, who just exhaled and gave her a defeated shrug, looking at Anna and shaking her head, but she was smiling, which was confirmation enough for the blonde.

"Sure, I don't mind" She said shyly. "It might actually be quite good for me." She held up the enormous bundle of blonde waves still resting in her arms. "This is becoming a bit of a problem anyway."

"Yay!" Anna squealed, clapping her hands. Rapunzel couldn't help but grin, who couldn't with this girl? She was so friendly, and it had only taken five minutes for her to see why Elsa was so fond of her, she was incredibly genuine, and the kind of company that Rapunzel knew she would be happy to have more of, if Elsa would be okay with it.

Anna was already skipping ahead of them, and Rapunzel took the opportunity to squeeze Elsa's hand as they walked side by side after her.

"Breathe." She whispered, and Elsa shot her a warm smile.

"I'm fine." She said. "Really, I'm used to it, that's just Anna." She grinned and shook her head. "It's rather strange though."

Rapunzel looked up at her. "What is?"

"You two are weirdly similar in some ways."

"Really?" Rapunzel frowned and looked at the two flaming plaits bouncing ahead of them. "In what ways?"

Elsa chuckled. "You just are. It's a good thing though. I can see you'll get on just fine. But don't worry." She squeezed the younger girl's hand back. "You're still very different in some ways, and you're unique of course." She winked, and Rapunzel giggled.

"How am I unique?"

"Because you're mine." Elsa said simply, as if that explained everything, and her thumb traced the girl's hand once before letting it go.

Rapunzel felt her heart double in size as she turned to look at the older girl, whose face had crinkled into the biggest, most natural smile she'd seen all day.

"I am." She grinned back. "And you're mine too."

Elsa smiled and bit her lip, running a hand through her hair so that she wouldn't get tempted to take the girl's hand again. The exchange had warmed her heart, and instilled her with some sort of new confidence, like she could take on the world as long as the blonde was by her side, physically close or not, just knowing and seeing she was there was enough for now. Maybe she would tell Anna. Maybe before dinner. She hoped this newfound bravery would last that long. First, she had to take the younger girl on a tour of the palace, her home and prison for 22 years.

She felt happiness rise in her chest as she realised she didn't even mind Rapunzel meeting Anna so suddenly and obtrusively, it had actually turned out to be a very positive experience for both of them. A fact Elsa was more than happy about, as it might – just _might _– make things that little bit easier when Anna inevitably found out. She was already suspecting Elsa of pining after someone, and she could only pray the girl didn't find out before she could tell her. She was oddly intuitive at times, and Elsa could only pray that tonight's dinner was not one of those times.

She focused her attentions to the task ahead. She knew tonight she was effectively going to be giving a show-and-tell of her life from birth behind those large, imposing walls. She knew Rapunzel would probably have a thousand questions, but she quickly realised that she didn't mind at all. She wanted her to know, she wanted her to know everything. Even the bad.

This was the first person she really felt a desire to be totally, and completely open with. She only hoped she wasn't making a terrible mistake. Looking at Rapunzel now however, at her bright green eyes and hopeful face, again adopting an expression of wonder as she stared up at the enormous building gradually getting nearer to them, she couldn't help but feel safe, and it was that fact that made her know for certain that she wasn't.


	11. Chapter 11

"It happened again Max." Alec's defeated voice drew the palace horse out of his mindless activities. For the past hour, he had been watching beetles scuttle over the blackened twigs on the floor.

He snorted in question, looking at the bedraggled man in front of him. The leaves crunched under Alec's boots as he moved around Max to flop down onto a damp log. Damp, in the middle of one of the hottest summers. He looked around the dark, murky woods with disdain, the gnarled trees that loomed over them provided good cover, but that was their sole benefit. To hell with everything else. These woods were toxic and depressing. Everything was either dead or damp here.

"I just don't get it." He yawned, raising a hand to scratch his stubble. "I can see the old woman, I can see the house." He raised two gloved hands, one for each figure. "Hell I can even see her companions, sometimes they show their faces in the windows."

Max snorted gruffly.

"I know, weird looking women right? But anyway, I can see our target, and I _know _it's that house she goes to. I mean, where else would she go? There's nothing else in these godforsaken woods."

Max brushed a hoof against the floor uneasily. It felt wrong to listen to the boss speak badly of their environment. Almost like they were being listened to by… Something. The place gave him the creeps.

"So I follow her, and she doesn't see me. But somehow, I lose her." He clapped the hands together. "Bam. Right before she gets to the house, that's when it happens. That's when I lose her. I don't know how, I've got my eyes on her the whole time – it's like I… I dunno, I black out or something for those few seconds. I can never remember it. It's so weird Max, I'm telling you something's not right."

Max whinnied quietly and jerked his head in the direction of the cottage he knew the boss was describing.

Alec rumpled his hair, and ran a hand down his unshaven face. "I know, I know, just scout out the house right? Simple. Or sneak it when they're asleep. See, it _sounds _fine. But that's the really, really creepy thing about it Max. I can never reach the place."

Max lowered his head, waiting for the boss to elaborate.

Alec looked back over his shoulder uncertainly, giving the place a once over before he continued. "It's… I don't know how to explain it. It's like the closer I walk towards it, the further away it seems. No matter how many steps I take it's like the floor just stretches out in front of me. I'm telling you Max, I've tried from _all _different angles. Same thing. And I always hear this… This like.. _whispering_, when I move. I could swear something says my name, but only ever when I move. The second I stop, _it _stops." He shook his head. "There's witchcraft going on here buddy, and a hell of a lot too. Strongest I've ever seen. You can feel it in the god damn air for Christ sake." He sighed as he looked around. "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole place was cursed."

Max stomped his hoof, hard.

"Trust me, I want to leave as badly as you do. Leave and never even look _twice _at this horrible little corner of the earth again. But we have a job to do Max, and that's final. We're under the Queen's orders here, remember?"

Max blew out air in defeat. He remembered. Puffing out his chest slightly, he grunted out his acquiesce. Alec's face pulled into a lopsided smile as he ruffled Max's sleek mane.

"That's the spirit buddy."

* * *

The reception they received at the palace was drastically different to their previous one at the market. Rapunzel couldn't help but notice the stark contrast in how Anna's presence was noted to Elsa's. It wasn't long before she picked up a pattern.

They would see Anna as she bounced in front, and were full of smiles, laughter and general chatter. Then their eyes would slide over the girl's red hair to discover their queen following not far behind, and they would falter, fall quiet, or in a few cases, physically back away; giving her a nod, bow or half-hearted smile as she passed.

Rapunzel looked up at her. Her pale face was blank. Completely and utterly devoid of any emotion whatsoever. She ghosted past the surrounding people as if they weren't there, although Rapunzel did catch a few people throw curious looks in her direction, some looking back over their shoulders and whispering to one another.

She stepped to the side, increasing their distance and slowed her pace. She felt Elsa's eyes flit over to her for only a second, before they were fixed firmly in front of her again as she walked – no – swept through the place, head held high and shoulders back, as if she really _couldn't _see anyone else.

It was unnerving, after being so used to a warm, playful Elsa, to then see this cold, distant one. Whenever Anna turned back to make sure they were still following she never seemed to notice her older sister's demeanour, which told Rapunzel that this was Anna's Elsa, the one _she _was used to. The blonde felt a pang of sadness as she realised that this was probably "home Elsa." Exactly how she was around other people, even her sister.

She realised too late that her sudden feelings of woe were showing as she looked up to find the older girl frowning anxiously at her, the question written across her face. The blonde clutched her hair tightly to her chest, inhaled through her nose and flashed her best reassuring smile. Elsa swallowed.

"Do you hate it?" She asked quietly.

It took Rapunzel a moment to realise what she meant. "Do I hate what? … Oh! The palace! _No! _I think.. It's…" She trailed off as she gazed around; realisation dawned on her that she hadn't even properly taken in her surroundings, having been too busy stewing over Elsa's behaviour.

Now she saw it properly however, she nearly dropped her hair. It. Was. Huge.

Having either been looking at her feet or Elsa when they walked, now that she actually paid attention to her surrounding she didn't know _where _to look. They were about three quarters of the way through the entrance hall, yet the exit seemed like it was miles away. Giant pillars stood strong around the edges of the room, curving up together to meet in the centre, forming an enormous dome of a ceiling. Rapunzel's neck hurt just _trying _to look at it. She brought her eyes back down to give it a rest, and realised she could see her reflection distortedly staring back up at her on the thoroughly polished floor.

She did a full turn once, twice, three times before she got dizzy. Flashes of people's faces and the colour purple spun around her, and she suddenly felt very small.

_This is only the entrance?!_

She wondered how many of her towers would fit in this room alone. Probably dozens.

"What's the opposite of claustrophobia?" She wondered aloud, and Elsa gave a dry smile.

"Agoraphobia. Fear of open, large or public spaces where one feels escape may be difficult." Her answer was quiet, but Rapunzel didn't miss the irony that laced it.

Purple apparently seemed to be their colour of choice, as they passed through several corridors and hallways, all decorated with the same theme. What caught Rapunzel's eye the most however, where the paintings. The palace currently housed a vast collection of portraits, landscapes and elements. All in golden frames, all placed perfectly throughout every room, the equal distance between each frame seemed continuous throughout the place in its entirety, and Rapunzel knew such careful attention to detail as this could only have been bestowed by the woman next to her.

She smiled as they came to a stop, Anna rapped her knuckles on the door in front, and as it opened Rapunzel was hit with the most glorious smell of her life. The clattering of pans and shouting of orders emitting from the room informed her that it was the kitchen, and whatever was brewing in there was making her mouth water profusely.

She didn't have time to ask what it was, before a little woman came bustling out to see Anna, chocolate hair pulled up into a bun and concealed under a hair net, her petite frame was hidden under her chef's outfit. She wiped her face quickly with a little white cloth, before returning it to her breast pocket and straightening her apron.

"And what can I do for you Anna dear?" She asked pleasantly to the beaming girl.

"Rita this is Rapunzel!" Anna gestured over to the blonde, who smiled shyly. "Rapunzel, Rita."

The tiny woman nodded at Rapunzel respectfully. "Hell there lovely! I'm going to assume you're the Princess's dinner guest for this evening?"

"Actually, she's Elsa's." Anna announced, and Rita's eyes shot to the Queen immediately.

"Oh! … Oh I see.. Well then…" She paused for a second, fiddling with the string of her apron, unsure of what to say.

Anna always had guests, friends came and went, and she was always happy to accommodate anyone. Rita was used to such social habits from the younger royal. The Queen however had never dined with anyone besides her immediate family for as long as Rita had ever known her, and even then that was a rare occasion. It was by some miracle that she had eaten in the company of Anna's boyfriend a few times, and by then he had already been in the picture for a good while.

She gave the girl a once over. She seemed sweet. A hell of a lot of hair, but other than that nothing unusual appeared to stick itself to her. Why would the Queen be dining with a guest? Business perhaps? She looked at the girl again. Standing there awkwardly, clutching all that hair, wearing a simply lilac dress, her feet pointed inwards as she shuffled from side to side, and her bright green eyes were as innocent as the smile on her face. Rita highly doubted it was for business.

"So anyway" Anna interrupted her ponderings. "I was wondering if you were, by any chance doing your famous duck dish tonight? Rapunzel's never had it before!" She looked back over at the blonde eagerly, waiting for some form of confirmation.

Rapunzel shrugged and smiled. "Never in my life."

"Well then you're in luck!" Rita exclaimed. "It happens to be one of Anna's favourites, and I'll be more than happy to provide for tonight!" She beamed, her eyes flicking over to the Queen's stiff posture, impassive face fixed on as always. They were like polar opposites. Very strange. She figured kitchen gossip would probably be at an all time high tonight if her colleagues saw this girl and realised whose guest she was.

* * *

"He's there again." Aralina whispered, gazing wistfully out the window. "He's rather handsome you know, it's a shame we'll have to kill him."

Morrigan rolled her eye. "You think anything with a pulse is handsome. Why should this one be any different?"

"Oh come on.. You don't think he's a little bit… Rugged?"

Morrigan sighed. "No. Maybe. It doesn't matter – he's dead soon anyway. Now will you come away from the window?! You risk interfering with the spell!" She hissed, casting a worried glance over to the closed door of Gothel's room.

"Oh relax." Aralina cooed, drawing a short line through her breath sitting on the window. "He'll never see me. She's too powerful."

Morrigan returned her eye to her book, but she was still very aware of the door to her right. Her shoulders hunched as she tried to study. These potions looked too tricky though, they required a concentration she could not currently obtain, not with Aralina being unusually careless sitting by the window.

"She's powerful yes, but what if you _do _break it? You think she'll forgive you?"

Aralina's eyes dropped as she thought about that. Pictured the scene. She ran her tongue along her inner cheek, pushing out the scar tissue that dressed it's outside appearance. Then she moved away from the window. Sitting on their floor with a huff.

"If he's such a threat that we have to hide the _whole house_, then why hasn't she just killed him already?" She demanded bitterly.

Morrigan put her book down and took a deep breath. "Because, he's _clearly _from the Kingdom. So if we kill him, they might send more. Spies and soldiers are like rabbits. No matter how many you destroy, they just keep coming back." She picked up her book again to symbolise the end of the conversation, but it did not deter her friend.

"But he knows the house is here!"

"Yes, but he has no _proof_ that she lives here."

Aralina leaned back, resting on her arms. "Oh, so she just visits this particular bit of woodland, disappears into thin air and all that's left is a house you can never reach. Don't you think he might put two and two together? You know what they do to witches don't you?"

The book hit the table more forcefully this time. "I am perfectly aware of the punishments associated with witchcraft yes. And I know it may seem like a foolish idea to you, it baffles me as well. But she has already told us it's not permanent. This is just her plan to throw him off for the time being, to keep him away until she can escape or kill him safely, in the knowledge that there'll be no nasty repercussions. Do you understand?"

Aralina clicked her tongue irritably. "Yes but it's so… Unproductive. All I've done the past two days is watch him, and he always moves so slowly! I don't think he knows we can see him… I wish we could just kill him and get on with our lives."

Morrigan looked at her. "Me too." She said. "But until she gives the order, we do nothing. And you would do well not to get restless. Just go with it, please. For both our sakes."

They both looked at the door then. The few hours Gothel slept were the only times they both could feel at least a little relaxed. Neither could wait for her to fix this problem, so she could leave, and they would only have to see her at the pub, or when she was feeling kind enough to take them hunting with her. This week was ticking by painfully slowly, and it had hardly even begun.

* * *

"So how did you meet my sister?"

Ah. There you go. The question finally came. Rapunzel had been waiting for it, ever since Anna had sent Elsa from her room because "Kristoff urgently needed to speak to her." Rapunzel knew Elsa well enough by now to see when she was holding something back, and Anna's quest had rattled her, Rapunzel could practically hear the disbelieving thoughts churn round her head. Nonetheless, she had obliged, albeit with extreme reluctance, promising she'd be back in five minutes, if that.

Anna's knowing smirk had proven that she had planned for her older sister to be absent for a much longer time span, and Rapunzel now knew why. Sat with Anna behind her, her hair being twisted, pulled, tied and arranged in all manner of angles she could only feel, she was helpless to do anything but answer. Originally their small talk from the market had picked up again, Elsa included, all three happy to chat and joke around – Elsa especially now she was out of sight of the rest of the palace.

Now however, Rapunzel was alone, trapped in Anna's innocent schemes, and she had no idea what she was supposed to say to this. Would Elsa tell her? Should she even say anything? What would Anna do if she didn't answer? Could she lie?

"It's okay." Anna answered for her after the long pause. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm used to respecting privacy... I am sisters with Elsa after all." She joked, standing back to appreciate her work. She had decided spontaneously to decorate flowers in the mix of intricate swirls and twists that was currently forming Rapunzel's braid, deciding they already looked better in the girl's hair than they did in the multiple pots in Anna's room. She felt the blonde's shoulders tense underneath her, and mentally scolded herself for putting her in such an awkward position.

_Elsa is the most private, withdrawn, secluded person you know. Anyone she makes friends with would probably have to swear to some oath, or sign a confidentiality agreement or something. _

"Sorry." She blurted. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's okay." Rapunzel said, and then, hesitantly. "I met her near my… House. She was out walking one day."

_There. It's not technically a lie. _

"Oh." Anna said simply. She continued to comb the masses of blonde in her hands for a few minutes, until the silence became awkward.

Awkward silences. The biggest weakness for both of them. Rapunzel didn't like them because they made her feel responsible, like she was doing something wrong. Anna didn't like them because what was the point in silence anyway? It was uncomfortable.

Either way, both women harboured exactly the same reaction to it – they babbled.

"She's great, I'm really glad I met her you know. Like she's clever and funny and really interesting and beautiful." Rapunzel gushed suddenly. "- I mean umm, in like a good way. Beautiful like a… plant or something.. Oh wait no that's a terrible thing to say – I mean like a flower! A plant sounds so plain, like a nettle or a weed.. Not that I'm comparing your sister to weeds and nettles - I.. Umm.." She was grateful, with all her heart, that she was facing away from Anna, so the girl couldn't see her flaming red face.

Anna sensed her discomfort, and rushed to fill it with her own words. "Yeah she's great. She just sometimes can be… I dunno, withdrawn I guess. I feel like I hardly know her… Does that hurt?"

"No." Rapunzel lied, ignoring the throbbing in her scalp.

"I suppose what I'm asking.." Anna went on, combing thoroughly. "Is what she's.. like? I know that sounds stupid, but you're the first friend she's ever had that I know of, she pretty much stays in her room so I never see her.. And when I do it's pretty brief. But you're obviously her friend, and you must know her better than I do. I mean this is the first time in forever she's actually had a guest here out of _choice_."

Rapunzel swallowed thickly. "Well… I wouldn't say I know her better than you.. You're her sister."

Anna scoffed. "You'd be surprised."

Rapunzel sighed. "She's not as… Cold, as everyone thinks. She can actually be really sweet."

Anna adopted a tone of indifference. "Oh really? How do you mean?"

"She's just…" Rapunzel twisted her fingers, doubt was engrained in just about every thought, she really had no clue of what she should or shouldn't say.. One the one hand, Anna was Elsa's family, surely she would be trustworthy? On the other hand, Elsa _was _different around others, and although she knew of her reasons behind this, the question was how much Anna knew.

However, behind the cluster of jumbled thoughts lay her emotional response, and right now it was telling her, rather vehemently, to speak up _for _Elsa. A sort of inner defensiveness, triggered by her protective streak commanding her to set things right.

"She's just misunderstood." She said with more confidence. "When you get to know her it's _so_ worth it. She's the best person I've ever met, and probably the nicest. No one seems to see it because she's just…. Shy. And if they actually took the _time _to get to know her and see past all that crap they would realise what an amazing person she is, and anyone would be incredibly lucky to have her…. Uh, as a friend, to have her in their life in a – friendly way – like a.. Like a good… Friend." She flustered and fell quiet.

_And to think, you were doing so well. Great going. _

She closed her eyes at her own stupidity. She could have ended that sentence at the beginning, even halfway through would have done – _why _did her mouth insist on functioning so much?!

"Huh… So you care a lot about her?" Anna asked coyly, a slow grin creeping onto her face. She'd had her suspicions almost as soon as she had laid eyes on the girl. Ever since Elsa's flee from the dinner table that night, and her conversation with Kristoff, she had been chewing it over in her mind. Her sister was definitely into someone. A blind man could see that. But as far as guessing who, Anna and Kristoff had both come up empty. Now, here she was. Anna was sure of it.

Firstly, the mere concept of Elsa having _a guest _was unheard of, and would probably go down in history as one of life's wonders. The fact that Rapunzel was woman, and of a similar age to the Queen argued in favour of Anna's theory immensely. It was almost the deciding factor, with the way Elsa reacted around her being the final nail on the head. Anna was now 100% sure she had the mystery person right here in her room. She smiled to herself.

_The girl with the long hair is my big sister's crush. _

It sounded cute. But, the detective role did not end there. Anna had to do some more digging now on the subject in question. Were her sister's feelings reciprocated? Seeing them stand so awkwardly and apart from each other had implanted doubts, certainly.

Now however, after hearing the way Rapunzel spoke about her, and everything that was hidden – poorly – behind her words, confirmed it. She felt foolish for even letting their initial behaviour deter her in the first place.

_What, did you expect Elsa to start making out with her in the middle of the market? _

She shook her head and almost giggled to herself. Of course. The offish behaviour was _sooo _Elsa it was painful. Painfully obvious. She couldn't wait to tell Kristoff, and congratulate herself profusely. After all, she thought she had done extremely well on such little information. She was lucky Rapunzel had similar traits to herself, ones that she could recognise and decipher definitely made this whole thing easier. She hardly even realised the girl had answered her, she was so deep in thought.

"Well – sure! Everybody cares about their friends right?" The statement was delivered so nervously Anna felt guilty. She decided enough was enough.

"Sure, you're right." She said happily, content she had enough information to go on to leave the poor girl alone. After all, there was still dinner, she could investigate with the _two _of them then, and Kristoff could help. "So, I'm almost done! I think I maybe underestimated just how _much _hair you have!" She laughed, and watched the blonde visibly relax at the change of topic.

"Yeah" She replied, relieved. "Sometimes it can get pretty crazy, especially if I don't brush it. Imagine the bed hair." She giggled, her cheeks tinged slightly pink.

Anna smiled, and made the final adjustment. "All done!"

Just then, Elsa burst in, eyes blazing.

"Oh, hey sis!" Anna called sweetly, very much enjoying watching her sister try to hide her annoyance.

_She can't go letting me think it's a big deal now can she? _

"Anna." Elsa's tone was sharp. "_Where, _exactly did you say Kristoff was?"

"Oh! Was he not at the stables with Sven?" The red head asked innocently.

Elsa closed her eyes. "No." She said through gritted teeth. "No, he was _not, _where you directed me to – all the way to the other _end _of the palace - at all. Nor did he show up after I waited. For a good, long while."

Anna smirked, and Rapunzel suppressed her own smile.

_She's cute when she's angry. _

"Oh well I guess he'll find you later then, can't have been that important after all."

"No." Elsa's nostrils flared. "I suppose it wasn't."

Anna shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh well, me and Rapunzel kept each other company, didn't we?" She smiled eagerly at the blonde, who wore a look of utter bemusement.

"Umm.. Yeah?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes.

_What on earth is she _up_ to?_

Her speculations were cut to a drastic halt however, as her eyes flitted over to Rapunzel.

"Your… Your hair!" She said in a strangled tone, causing the girl to lift her hands up to it anxiously.

"What? … _What?!_ Is it bad?" She asked worriedly, but Elsa just stared.

She looked beautiful. The mass amount of blonde that usually surrounded her entire presence was gone, pulled back into a swirling, intricate pattern, framing her face perfectly with two plaits that joined together to cascade down her back into the biggest braid Elsa had ever seen, and she was delighted to see that it was covered head to toe with flowers not that dissimilar to the ones they had been surrounded with only yesterday.

Her face pulled up into a smile, and Rapunzel stood up, looking anxiously behind her. As soon as she saw it however she gasped and her entire profile lit up as she twirled around, craning her neck to see the whole thing.

"Thank you so much!" She breathed, and Anna just grinned.

_I've got to hand it to her, Anna did good. _

Elsa looked on fondly, Rapunzel finished her twirling to meet her gaze. "Do you like it?" She swooned, fists clenched in front of her chest in excitement. "It even comes off the floor!"

"I love it." Elsa said, the Cheshire cat grin still firmly in command of her features. Her eyes trailed back up from the end of the braid to settle on Rapunzel's face, where she found the blonde doing the same, green eyes already awaiting her own. There was a pause, then Anna cleared her throat.

"Well, I'm gunna… Leave you guys to it… I'm gunna go pick out a dress for you." She smiled at Rapunzel. "Ooh and I can't wait for you to meet Kristoff!" She skipped out the room, hardly even giving them a chance to respond.

They looked at each other. Rapunzel suddenly frowned. "Wait a minute… Pick out a dress for me from where? Aren't we in her room?"

Elsa straightened up and blinked a few times.

_Oh yeah… _

She shook her head, and brought a hand up ruffle white hair, sighing as she did.

"I don't know what my sister is up to, but whatever it is, be warned – she's relentless." She chuckled. "Sometimes it drives me insane."

Rapunzel laughed. "Actually, I really like her."

"Good. I'm glad you do, and she clearly likes you too." Elsa replied, and the sincerity in her voice did not go unheard.

"I like you more though." Rapunzel winked, and Elsa blushed, leaning against Anna's bed post, she stole another look at the other girl.

_I really want to hold her again. _

Rapunzel caught her eye, and fiddled with her hands, her thoughts running along a similar path.

"So." She clapped her hands together. "This… This 'no touching' rule we decided on. Does it apply 24/7?"

Elsa thought about it, and cast a worried glance at Anna's bedroom door. It was always open. The opposite to Elsa's.

"No.." She replied thoughtfully, still staring at the door, as if Anna would materialise in it's frame any second. "Not _all _the time… Just when it's appropriate.."

"You mean when no one can see us?"

Out of nowhere she felt hands snake around her waist from behind, and her sharp intake of breath was both from equal measures of fear and longing. She moved her own hands to the blonde's, though she didn't pull them away, merely let them sit there.

"Am I breaking the rules?"

The voice tickled her ear and she shuddered.

"Rapunzel.." She warned, eyes still fixed firmly on the door, but when soft lips pressed just below her ear lobe her concentration dropped to a dangerous level.

"How about now?" The younger girl smirked into her neck.

"_Rapunzel." _Elsa hissed the name again, very aware of where they were, and also very aware of the reaction the younger girl was causing, like her body had it's own thought process entirely. The hands that began their path up her sides would have been her undoing, but a last shred of willpower had her spinning around, gripping the girl's wrists and raising them in the air.

"Stop it." She breathed, head tilting forward to brush the other girl's nose. "We need to stop."

Rapunzel was held captive, her arms suspended in the air, held firmly in place by Elsa's grasp. That didn't stop her raising them though, and she stepped forward as she did so, pressing their bodies together.

"Why?" She whispered against the older girl's mouth. "Rules are made to be broken."

Elsa's eyelids fluttered closed at her words. She moved ever so slightly. "Not this one." She murmured, dragging her lips across the blonde's cheek. "We can't."

Rapunzel brought her hands down slowly, moving them forward to reach behind Elsa's neck. Still holding onto them, Elsa had no choice but to bend her own arms backwards, her body seemed intent on following despite her head's protests.

Rapunzel lifted her head, her lips moved to kiss Elsa's eyelid, her cheek, her nose. Gentle, soft little points of pressure that put an even bigger strain on Elsa's already very thin thread of self-control.

Her breathing was uneven as she remained perfectly still, as if moving even a millimetre would ruin the suddenly thick atmosphere that shrouded them like a heavy cloud.

When she finally opened her eyes again, they were noticeably darker.

"I want you."

The words hit Rapunzel like a cannon ball of desire, and she felt a warmth spread through her core at the pure, undiluted lust burning in the older girl's eyes.

"So do I…" She breathed. "So, _so_ badly." Her breath became visible in the air upon those words, clouding up into a smoky wisp. It was cold. Very cold.

_Of course it is._

Crash!

The sudden thundering noise that erupted from down the hall broke their spell, and they shot apart, both blinking out of their lustful haze. Elsa felt her heart sink as she reached the door and located the source of the disturbance.

The suit of armour down the hall lay in pieces on the floor, scattered in bits, and in the centre of it's destruction lay her younger sister. Even at the other end of the corridor they could see her face – shining as red as her hair.

Anna let a stream of pain-fuelled curses and profanities go, and her attention was not, fortunately, on them. Relief flooded Elsa's veins as she realised that it meant that Anna most likely had not even seen them. Eventually she looked over, and grew even more embarrassed at the sight of them both staring at her wide-eyed.

"Sorry." She called bashfully. "I tripped." Elsa let out a relieved laugh and Rapunzel joined her, both of them taking the time to cool down – and fast.

Elsa spun round as her sister collected herself down the hall, letting out a groan as her back pressed against the wall.

_That was close. Way too close. _

She looked over to Rapunzel, hands behind her back, grinning sheepishly at her. She sighed longingly.

_How, on this God's given earth, am I going to survive this dinner?_


	12. Chapter 12

Rapunzel felt like her eyes – and head, had been stuffed to the point of overload with visual and auditory information. She'd always known palaces were supposed to have history, and be pretty large in space, but bloody hell, had she underestimated on both aspects.

Anna had gone off to see her boyfriend after their near discovery, leaving her alone with Elsa for the hour or so before dinner was due. After a while the older girl had relaxed, and had patiently answered every single one of Rapunzel's questions, as well as taking her on a guided tour, giving her a detailed history of everything she could possibly want to know about the monarchy of Arendelle, including a thorough knowledge of the region itself.

It was clear Elsa knew exactly what she was talking about, and Rapunzel did her best to keep up, not wanting to miss a single detail.

After completing almost half of it, they had slowed to a casual stroll, eventually reaching a smaller section of the place that seemed far less busy, and when they turned a corner and reached a rather isolated little hallway Elsa fell quiet, biting her lip nervously as they approached the single door ahead.

She hovered outside it, debating on something in her head as Rapunzel looked at her curiously. It was white, with purple carvings in four sections parallel to one another, forming a simple, bold pattern.

"This… This is my room." Elsa said eventually, looking the door up and down and nodding slowly, as if squaring up to an old enemy.

Several questions popped up in Rapunzel's ever active brain.

_How come it's so far away from all the others?_

_Why is it the only room here?_

_How come there's no one else around?_

_Keep your big mouth closed. _

She figured she already knew the answer to all of them anyway, and obeyed her last thought. She looked at the imposing wooden barricade that still had Elsa's attention, and looked at the carvings, which, from this angle, faintly resembled snowflakes with their sharp edges and symmetrical spikes. She wondered if that was mere coincidence.

"It's a very nice door."

_What a ridiculous thing to say._

She frowned at her own embarrassment, but Elsa smiled, and turned towards her.

"Thank you. The room is… It's quite boring compared to everywhere else, but I can still show you… If you'd like." She asked the floor.

"Yes!" Rapunzel exclaimed, a little too excitedly. She'd been waiting for this, eager to see the older girl's room ever since they'd stepped foot in the front door.

Although a little taken aback by her enthusiasm, Elsa smiled, her hand found the smoothly polished door handle and she took a deep breath. This was the first time anyone besides herself had been in here since her parent's death. Not even Anna had been allowed past the threshold.

The queen fought back the sudden aggressive memory of having her things promptly moved out of Anna's room, all traces of her banished to a totally opposite side of the place, even her parents room had been in the east wing, closer to Anna's, the guest rooms, the live-in staff, everyone.

Blinking back nine year old tears, Elsa's grip tightened, and she pushed the door open, granting another human being access to her prison and sanctuary, hell and home.

The first thing Rapunzel felt was the cold. Although she felt she should be used to it by now, it still came as a surprise, though not an unwelcome one. She remained politely by the doorway as she looked around.

It was bigger than she'd first thought, and decorated almost exactly in tune with the rest of the palace. Purple, again seemed to dominate the place in a variety of different shades, from the expensive looking furniture neatly kept around the room, to the lamps fixed higher than both their heights put together, dotted along the four walls. The largest item in the room was her four poster, which was almost three times the size of Rapunzel's, neatly made across from the doorway.

Everything was incredibly clean and crisp. It was neat, it was simple, and it was very Elsa. Rapunzel liked it immediately.

She almost shouted in delight when her gaze settled on a very old, very elegant looking grand piano situated in the far corner of the room, the single purple bench with silver legs tucked perfectly straight underneath it.

Elsa stood timidly by the door, awaiting judgement. When she saw the younger girl's reaction however she followed her gaze, and the ghost of a smile played on her lips.

"Do you know how to play?" She asked shyly.

Rapunzel shook her head, eyes still glued to the grandiose instrument. "No… You do?"

"A little." Elsa admitted, a hand reaching up to rub the back of her neck. "I'm not brilliant, but I can play, yes."

Rapunzel took a step towards it. It looked so… _Old. _Like someone as clumsy as herself could break it just by _being _near it.

"I've _always _wanted a piano." She breathed. "Mother could never bring one, obviously. I mean, how would you even get it up to me for a start?"

Elsa smiled fondly. "I bet you could pull it up with no trouble whatsoever."

Rapunzel giggled. "Maybe." She admitted. "But then how would it fit through the window?"

She didn't realise that she was walking towards the instrument as she spoke, but before she knew it, it was right in front of her. Her fingers twitched. She was _itching _to touch it. But it was Elsa's, and was clearly something to be handled with care, which the older girl was good at, of course.

She heard the ruffle of material as Elsa shuffled past behind her. She reached down and pulled the bench out from under it, lifting it slightly by two of its legs so as not to scrape the floor.

"Here." She gestured to the plump cushion, which looked surprisingly comfortable in comparison to the thick frame that housed it. When Rapunzel didn't move, she chuckled lightly, before taking a seat herself.

She lifted the heavy cover of the piano, unearthing a set of white and black keys, before flexing her fingers and patting the cushion space to her right, looking up at the blonde expectantly.

"What's the matter?" She asked, watching Rapunzel's eyes flit nervously over the instrument.

"I don't want to break it, it looks so ancient."

Elsa laughed. "It is, very. But don't let that bother you, I've had it since I was a little girl, and it's had a home here for decades, so I'm sure another person using it won't be an issue. It's hardly going to disintegrate into a pile of splinters if you sit down." She patted the seat again to reiterate her point.

Rapunzel obliged, but kept her hands close. "I don't know, I can pretty reckless."

Elsa's eyes glinted in the light. "I find myself growing to like reckless."

Rapunzel swallowed heavily, and cast her eyes downwards, fixating them on the keys.

"You say that now, but I don't think I could afford to replace this." She joked nervously. "I'd have to like, wash dishes in your kitchen or something for…_life_."

Elsa chuckled. "That won't happen. Stop worrying so much, it's a piano, not a baby. You can't hurt it. Look, I'll show you." She took Rapunzel's hand and brought it out in front of her to hover over the keys.

"There are seven letters here." She guided Rapunzel's hand over to the far left side of the piano. "It's the first seven letters of the alphabet, starting with A." She pressed their fingers down onto the first key, and a deep, low tone greeted them at the touch. "And then going in order, to G." The hand was moved seven keys over to press down on another, lighter sounding key.

Rapunzel nodded, but her eyes slid over to the remaining 81 keys. Elsa smiled as she followed her gaze. "You don't need to think about any other letters past G, because they repeat." She explained, bring her hand back over to the left. "It starts from left to right, like a book. The seven letters just repeat. So this is the first key, which is A." The low sound grumbled out again. "And this is also A." Again, another lighter tone sprung up 8 keys down.

"Seven letters, alphabet, repeat. Got it." Rapunzel declared, bringing her right hand up to sit on the keys to her right. Elsa shifted to look at it.

"Loosen your hand." She instructed, cocking her head to get a better view.

"Like this?" Rapunzel splayed her fingers out and rested her wrists on the edge of the keyboard. A smile danced on Elsa's lips as she observed the fierce concentration on the girl's face.

"Almost, but you want to curve them a little, your fingers are too flat." She said gently, letting go of the girl's left hand to demonstrate. "Like this."

Rapunzel copied the position, immediately feeling more comfortable with it. "That makes more sense." She mused.

"People used to play it like that." Elsa said thoughtfully, flattening her fingers and pressing down, causing several different sounds to spring up and bounce around the walls. "It was actually Beethoven who changed it, and used his thumb. Before his method was introduced I imagine it was far more difficult to play." She looked down suddenly. "Sorry, that's quite irrelevant."

"Don't be sorry!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "I love that you know a lot!"

Elsa looked embarrassed as she addressed the keys. "One trivial fact hardly counts as knowing a lot." She muttered to the keyboard. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She nudged her with her elbow. "Bookworm."

Elsa grinned. "hypocrite."

Rapunzel looked down at their hands for a moment, keeping her eyes on one particular black key in the middle three, she spoke.

"I used to write songs."

She had no idea why she said it, but it seemed like an appropriate time. Elsa looked up with curious eyes.

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

Elsa frowned. "So you let me waffle on about keys and letters of the alphabet when you already knew them?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "I only know them on paper, or strings." Her cheeks grew hot suddenly. "And I like it when you teach me things." She admitted, and it was Elsa's turn to blush. She cleared her throat.

"So, tell me about your songs."

"Well, they're nothing amazing.. Stupid little ones really. But I _can_ play the violin, Mother got me one for my sixth birthday, and it was fun, and something to do. I wanted to play my own stuff though, I got bored of playing the same things over and over, so I learned the notes by heart, and just scribbled a few down one day. Then I made my own stuff."

Elsa looked at her warmly. "I never knew that."

"I never knew you could play the piano!" Rapunzel countered.

"Do you remember them? Your songs?"

Rapunzel nodded slowly. "Yeah.. I suppose it would be bad not to, with all that time to spare." She shrugged.

"Could you write some of them down for me? I would very much like to hear them.. If that's okay with you of course."

Rapunzel giggled nervously. She'd never _shown_ anyone her music before, only Pascal had heard it, Mother was never really that interested. The idea of someone else hearing her music, _especially _if that someone was Elsa, made her feel nervous and excited, like she was sharing a secret about herself.

"Okay.." She agreed. "But only on one condition."

Elsa smiled. "Anything."

"Will you play for me?"

Elsa frowned. "Play.. Your songs?"

The blonde shook her head, removing her hands from the keyboard to rest her chin on them. "No, yours." She looked back down at the piano. "Something you like."

Elsa opened her mouth, then shut it again.

_After all, I did ask the same of her. _

"Okay." She eventually agreed, turning back round to face the keys, she shuffled over, so she was closer to the centre of the bench, though Rapunzel didn't move away. She sat up straight as her hands found their natural home on the keys. "What would you like?" She asked hesitantly, and Rapunzel grinned coyly.

"Surprise me."

Elsa thought about it, and stared ahead for a moment. She inhaled and closed her eyes, her fingers flexed momentarily, before she brought them down, opened her eyes, and began to play.

The most mesmerising, heart-wrenching blend of sounds streamed out into the air at her touch, and Rapunzel was instantly transfixed. It was breath-taking, and she managed to activate another sense besides her ears for a second to look down, connecting the sound with it's source as she watched the beautiful, painful melody flow out from beneath the slender, pale fingers dancing across the keyboard. It was soft and harsh, gentle and abrupt, angry and mellow, joyful and painful all at the same time.

Elsa seemed lost in herself as she performed her masterpiece, hands flying across in perfect movements as she frowned, and Rapunzel realised it was a sequence of events, every note was deliberate. Elsa was telling a story.

The younger girl listened, transfixed. After one minute, or one week, she didn't know; the song softened, becoming lighter, easier, more gentle. Until finally, Elsa pressed the last key, it echoed into the air before fading away gradually, leaving a heavy silence in it's wake.

Slowly, she brought her hands away from the instrument, clasping them together on her lap. She looked at her knees, then chanced a look at the younger girl, who was staring at her incredulously. She bit her lip, waiting for the blonde to say something, anything.

"Elsa.." Rapunzel breathed, finally remembering to close her mouth. "Elsa what… What _was _that? That was amazing!"

Elsa ducked her head. "Thank you." She replied quietly. "I did worry I might have messed up the end."

"Messed up the – no! Elsa no! That was… That was incredible! I've never heard anything like it! What.. Who was it by? I, where did you learn… _What?" _

The older girl giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Well I think you may be slightly biased, but thank you very much. It was mine, I wrote it."

Rapunzel stared at her, and blinked a few times. "I should have guessed! I never thought.. When you asked me about _my _songs I just assumed… Of _course_ you wrote it. No one else could write something so amazing." She ignored the older girl's blush at her words. "Why did you think you messed up the end? It sounded flawless!"

Elsa raised a hand to fiddle with the end of her braid. "I only added to it recently.. Since I umm.." She coughed. "Since I met you." Then she turned such a dark shade of red Rapunzel thought she might pass out.

She thought about the violent keystrokes and louder, more aggressive tones shortly before the lighter ending. Was that the Snow Queen's feelings? She reminisced about first meeting her, how withdrawn and fearful she'd been. The swirling vortex of self-loathing and dark emotions she'd had to gradually dissect.

_It sounds about right. _

Her heart-rate increased suddenly as she realised the implications of that connection. The stark difference between the furious notes in the middle and the soft, gentle, delicate ones at the end, the last few minutes had such a quiet beauty to them Rapunzel could have cried. Now however, she realised they were non-existent previously, that that particular part had not been there before. She looked at Elsa's glowing face.

"That part… The ending.. Why was it added on?"

It took a moment, but eventually Elsa looked up, meeting her eyes. She gulped, seeming to brace herself for what she was about to say.

"The beginning of the song is me, as a little girl. It's me, it's Anna, it's mum, dad, it's Arendelle before I… Before it happened. Then it becomes me growing up, and everything involved in that. My parent's death, the funeral I never went to.. The loss.. Then it's Anna again, and her pain becomes mine. I open the gates, and the bit after that is.. Just me. My fear, the curse, feeling trapped, letting people into my home, running away and shutting Anna out." She sighed. "Then the last part, the part that I added on that's recent... That part is you." She paused, and looked at the keys. "It's what you…. Sound like to me. How you make me feel."

She looked back up, Rapunzel didn't answer. Only stared at her, wearing an expression she couldn't quite work out, she only knew that it was serious from the weight of her gaze.

Without warning, the blonde leaned forward, clasping Elsa's face firmly between her hands as she captured her lips with such a fire that Elsa could hardly do anything to respond. Before she lost herself however, Rapunzel drew back, still holding her face, she stared into her eyes with the most solemn expression Elsa had ever seen on her.

"I love you."

Pure, undiluted sincerity reflected the truth in the green eyes in front of her, and Elsa was sure if she wasn't firmly held in Rapunzel's grasp she would have fallen back, she was suddenly very grateful for the seat under her.

Her own eyes shone as she replied shakily.

"You do?"

Rapunzel nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact.

Elsa felt her heart implode into a firework of warmth as she regarded the green eyes that had become her world.

"I love you too." She replied. "More than anything in my life." She pushed forward to meet the blonde's lips again, her eyes sliding closed as the action was reciprocated. She became so absorbed in the other woman that she hardly even noticed the sudden fierce brightness behind her eyelids. She opened them in a frown, drawing back slightly from the younger girl, who groaned slightly in protest.

Suddenly, she sat bolt upright.

"Rapunzel!" She cried, instantly recognising the golden glow radiating from the girl in front of her. "Your hair!"

* * *

Anna sat back on the bundle of hay in the stables, absent minded handing a carrot to Sven, who took it happily in one bite.

"I _know_ she's the mystery crush. I just know it." She stated determinedly, Kristoff patted his reindeer friend before flopping down to join her, plucking a single straw from the hay and chewing on it as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Well sure, from what you've told me she fits the picture." He said thoughtfully. "But you've gotta be _certain _on this one Anna, you know it could hurt Elsa pretty bad if you meddle too much." He winced as Anna's elbow came into contact with his ribs.

"I _know _that dummy, of course I'm gunna be careful. I just need to know if she's… Good for Elsa that's all. Everyone knows how… Fragile she is. What if this girl screws her over?"

Kristoff frowned as he chewed. "Wait a minute, I thought you liked her?"

"I do!" Anna protested. "I do, she seems cool, and really nice. But first impressions can be deceiving you know? I mean, look at me and Hans."

She shuddered as she thought back to the tall dark and handsome man that she thought had captured her heart. He had been charming, and friendly, and loving when she had first met him, and seemed every bit the goof that she was. It was shortly revealed however that he only ever had plans for himself, and had originally schemed to court Elsa – but everyone knew that would happen when Hell froze over. So Anna had been the next best option for his way of worming into royalty, 12 older brothers never really being much of an optimistic future for that goal at his own Kingdom.

She sneered at the mere memory of him. Thank god she had caught him cheating on her before she'd done something stupid like marry the fool. And with the sous chef too! Even Rita had been shocked, and had insisted on throwing the girl out herself. Along with Hans, after his confession.

Kristoff grimaced. "Let's not talk about that guy." He offered, and Anna was more than willing to comply.

"I'm just saying, it happens."

"Okay." Kristoff shrugged. "You've got a point… There's only one way to be sure then I guess."

Anna rolled over so she was facing him. "What's that?"

"Well.." Kristoff began. "You could spend time with this girl, get to know her over a period of time, see if she reveals any true colours, see how Elsa is with her, the whole works. Or-" He plucked the straw from his mouth, surveyed the wet end and then tossed it to the side.

"Or?" Anna asked, intrigued.

Kristoff rolled over to meet her, a lopsided grin donning his features.

"Or we could go see the love experts tonight, after dinner."

Anna's excited gasp and matching grin was enough to confirm the second option was most definitely preferable.


	13. Chapter 13

"So you're _sure _you didn't sing? Not even in your head?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "For the thousandth time, _no._ I wasn't singing, I wasn't thinking about it, I wasn't saying it, I wasn't humming it, anything. That song was the furthest thing from my mind at that point. Trust me."

Elsa sat back on her sofa, propped up against it's arm. Rapunzel sat opposite her, tucked into the other corner, their legs intertwined in the middle. She hummed as she scrutinised the younger girl, whose golden glow had long since faded.

"So if you weren't thinking or… Having anything to do with your song.. What _were _you doing?"

"Uh - kissing you?" Rapunzel replied obviously.

Elsa blushed. "Well there was that of course, but what were you _thinking?_ Something must have activated it?"

Rapunzel cocked an eyebrow. "What was I thinking?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious. This is important for you."

"I'm being serious too! If you really want to know what I was thinking.. I was thinking how totally in love with you I am. I'm pretty sure that thought just repeated itself in a circle for the whole time." She shrugged. "That's it really."

Elsa nudged her foot with her own. "That's what you were thinking?"

Rapunzel nodded, smiling. "Yep."

Elsa let out a breath. "Do you think… Do you think maybe it could be an emotional thing then? A trigger similar to mine?"

Rapunzel considered it, frowning into her lap. "I'm not sure… I've been emotional before, so I doubt it.. Then again I've never been _in love_ before.. Maybe it's unique?"

Elsa felt warmth spread through her at the thought, taking a moment to play footsy and just simply watch the younger girl in the peaceful, comfortable silence that had settled round them.

_She really is incredible. _

Just then a light knock hit her door across the room, followed by Anna's voice.

"Elsa?" She knocked again, harder this time. "Elsa are you in there?"

Unfolding her legs to move off the sofa, the older girl strode over to the door.

"Hey Anna." She said as she opened it, years of habit placing her body directly in the small space of the open door, completely blocking her sister's view into the room.

"Hey." Anna smiled politely, completely used to this. "Is Rapunzel with you? Dinners in like, twenty minutes and we need to get ready."

Elsa nodded. "She is, and thank you."

"Great!" Anna beamed, and then leant up on her tip-toes in an attempt to call over her older sister's head. "Rapunzel let's go! I picked out the perfect dress for you, I think you'll love it!"

* * *

The bang of the bedroom door caused Aralina to jump about a foot in the air. She whirled round, Hands instinctively raised and a dozen or so incantations ready to stream from her tongue, but Gothel got there first.

"Enough!" She screeched, shooting a wave of force from her hands that propelled Aralina backwards, sending her crashing into Morrigan painfully. They knew better than to complain as they quickly picked themselves up, muttering apologies to each other and bracing themselves for any more potential onslaughts.

"I have no more patience for this man!" Gothel snarled as she stormed towards the window, practically breathing fire as his presence tingled on her skin. He was still close. "I promised myself that if, by the third day, he has not left that I will ride to Arendelle myself." She raised a hand, spotted with age, to her dry face, wanting to claw her sagging cheeks off. She had never deteriorated this quickly before. Could her distance from the girl be causing her to age more rapidly? It was possible, she _had_ always remained close by.

Still, the problem was there, and it wasn't going away. As much as she did not want to risk getting caught by this soldier, she didn't see, sense of hear of any potential disruptions in his current pattern of spying on the house. It was time to face the issue. After all, having nothing to do but ponder - a great deal, she had decided that if it came to it, she could fight this Queen, and probably win, if it was necessary. Unfortunately it was looking more and more necessary with every passing hour. But, Gothel did have an advantage. Arendelle's queen was young, and young meant inexperienced and naïve. She only had to look at her own "daughter" to see that.

"The time has come for you two to make yourself useful." She spat in the direction of her two housemates. They bowed their heads.

"What is it you need us to do?" Morrigan asked hesitantly.

Gothel's hand shot out to catch a spider on the wall. Holding it delicately between her fingers, she studied it as she answered.

"Tomorrow morning I ride for Arendelle. You will, as previously instructed, deal with this man. Do what you will. Capture him, distract him, torture him, _sleep_ with him if you have to, but do not kill him. No matter what happens, I _must not_ be seen leaving. If he sees me, it is your fault. The both of you. And if I get caught…" She crushed her fingers together, effectively ending the spider's life. "You won't like the results. Am I understood?"

They shot nervous glances at each other, but quickly nodded yes. Seemingly satisfied, Gothel turned and swept back into the bedroom to prepare for the morning's events. She didn't know if she could trust them, they were fools. But, she had no other option, and so would just have to take the risk.

* * *

Elsa huffed, pacing around her room impatiently as she cast the enormous grandfather clock another look.

"ten minutes.." She muttered to herself.

_I'm never late. _

Ten minutes remained until they were to be at the table and still no sign of Rapunzel or Anna. And she thought _she'd _taken ages getting ready. Something had compelled her to go beyond her usual dinner attire. She had a guest after all.

_Yes, that's the only reason. _

She had a set of regal, modest, floor length body-covering gowns for every day of the week – twice. None of them were particularly exciting, in colour or shape, which had suited her just fine. But tonight had the air of effort to it. It would be a first for both of them, in so many ways.

For Rapunzel, it was pretty much everything. The first time she'd left her tower, been outside, seen other _people, _been in a market place, visited a palace, met someone's family, been to a formal dinner, the list was endless. Everything was a first, and as far as Elsa could see, the girl was taking it in her stride. Still, it must be nerve-wracking, and for that Elsa felt it appropriate to ease whatever discomfort she may be experiencing by putting herself in the same position.

_You've been little to no use so far – you might as well do this one thing for her. _

And so, she had taken herself out of her comfort zone, and dug through her cave of a wardrobe until she found it. The ice blue dress she swore she'd never wear. She'd removed it from it's hanger, rubbing her thumbs over the sparkling material thoughtfully. She struggled to remember where it had even come from. All she knew was that it was there, and had been – probably for years.

_Anna. _

Ah, there it was. The memory. Anna had bought it for her, a long time ago as some sort of peace offering. She hadn't the heart to ever throw it away, partly because of it's source, and partly because it truly was a beautiful gown, if only she'd had the confidence to wear such an item. Her heart stabbed at her when she realised her sister had never failed to get her a gift, even when she had been at her coldest. There was always something, left outside her door in a little, meticulously wrapped box. Birthdays, Christmas, even Easter. And what had she got her in return? Nothing. She didn't even know what her sister liked, or did. She just existed.

Before guilt threatened to consume her again, she had flung the material over her head, not stopping to think as she adjusted it. Now, she stood in front of the mirror, staring at the woman in front of her.

_It fits perfectly. _

It was a flattering ice blue in colour, with a shimmering crystalized bodice and long sleeves sitting off the shoulder, complete with a glitter encrusted cape that seemed to flutter with it's own breeze when she moved, and a long, elegant slit down one side, reaching up to just above her knee.

"Christ Anna." She breathed, twirling in front of the mirror, taking in every detail. Her sister had captured every element of her personality she had hidden away. How she knew her exact size so perfectly, Elsa didn't know. All she knew was that she was grateful for it – it was definitely the right choice. Sudden thoughts of Rapunzel's reception filled her head, followed by a growing self-consciousness. Before she could begin to feel too worried she forced herself to look away from the mirror, catching the clock in her peripheral vision.

3 minutes.

"_Shit." _She muttered as she hurried out the door, heels clicking against the floor and echoing off the walls with every step. She silently cursed her choice to be so damn far away from everything in the palace at a time like this.

She hardly even realised she'd passed Anna's room in her hurry, and she didn't see the red head peek out behind her, suppressing a giggle.

Eventually she made it to the dining hall, and was surprised to see only Kristoff at the giant table waiting for her, looking unusually groomed in his three-piece suit. He stood politely as she entered.

"Queen Elsa." He nodded, his usually scruffy blonde waves neatly combed.

"Kristoff!" She tried to hide the surprise from her face. "I see we're the first ones here?"

She moved to her place at the table hesitantly, eyes narrowing.

_Anna. _

"Indeed we are. I think they're still getting ready." Kristoff smiled, sitting back down casually, waiting for her to do the same.

She obliged, slowly, eyes never leaving his face.

"I see… Are we… Are they…" She wasn't even sure what she wanted to say. 'I know your girlfriend is up to something so tell me all of her plans now' sounded a little to accusatory. She didn't have much time to dwell however, before Kristoff raised his glass and nodded behind her, a small smile on his freshly shaven face.

"Here they are."

Elsa turned around, and nearly fell off her chair.

_Jesus Christ. _

Anna stood by the door, smiling smugly as the vision next to her entered.

Elsa's breath promptly left her lungs, and her tongue stuck in her throat.

_Is that really her?!_

Rapunzel stood in the doorway, chewing her lip nervously. She looked like a different person.

The deep, scarlet red dress she wore hugged her body in all the right places, it was floor length, with the elastic woven satin extending up to her hips. It crossed over her waist before splitting in two, covering each breast and meeting again to tie behind her neck, leaving a desirable V shape of flesh, which was currently glittering in the light as the large, diamond covered necklace that rested there reflected around the room, matching her glittering snow-drop style earrings perfectly.

Anna must have tweaked her braid again, parts of it hung loose around her face, softly complementing her features, whilst the rest of it remained intertwined behind her, sitting on the smooth, fully exposed skin of her back.

Her smoky eyes – again probably down to Anna – did wonders in highlighting the bright green within them, and her lips were coloured a striking red to match the dress, although the bottom one was currently still between her teeth as she waited, heart hammering under the dress.

_Say something. _

Elsa tried to swallow, but her throat was too dry.

_Say something. _

No wonder her throat was dry – her mouth was hanging open.

_Say something dammit!_

Her eyes burned with the need to blink, but she could only stare. Even Kristoff was quiet.

"Do you.. umm.. Should I change?" The timid voice across the room spurred her out of her lust-fuelled haze, and she forced herself to rise on jelly legs.

She made her way over shakily, fully aware that her breathing was hitching, totally oblivious to her sister's proud smirk as she approached.

She stopped and stared again, this time a lot closer to the woman in front of her. If it hadn't been for Anna and Kristoff she would have taken her then and there. The pull in her every fibre of being was so strong that she was finding it hard to think of anything else. For the first time in her life, she felt hot. All her senses, all her feelings were currently humming with a heated desire, directed solely at the vision before her, there was no room for anything else.

_Why is she still looking so worried? _

Anna cleared her throat, and once again, Elsa was pulled back down to earth.

_Oh right, because you didn't respond. You haven't said a single, god damn word for the past five minutes because you've been too busy staring like a moron and perving over her. Open your useless mouth and say something. _

"You look…."

There was nothing she could say that would sum up the beauty she was seeing, no word on this earth could describe it so accurately, so why try?

"There's nothing…. I….. _Wow." _

_Great. Just great. _

Rapunzel ducked her head bashfully and grinned, finally feeling a little more at ease.

"Thank you. You're looking pretty 'wow' yourself." She teased. A single blonde lock fell in front her face at the action, and before Elsa could stop herself she reached out for it, tucking it back behind her ear. Rapunzel looked up at her in surprise, and she stiffened instantly when she realised what she'd done. Even Anna looked like she didn't know whether to be smug or happy, she had not expected an actual _display of affection_ from her sister. She didn't think it was even possible anymore.

_Idiot!_ _Conceal. Don't feel!_

Elsa jerked her hand back awkwardly, hoping to translate an apology through her eyes. Rapunzel just looked at her warmly, and inhaled through her nose. The air felt extremely thick around them, and she swore she could practically hear it humming.

Feeling the tension, Anna intervened.

"So, now we've agreed we each like what the other is wearing, shall we eat? I'm _starving._"

Both women babbled out incoherent agreements, and made their way over to the table, each a little flustered.

Chairs scraped against the floor and plates clattered as Rita entered, suspiciously, right at that moment. Elsa didn't let it bother her too much, as she was far too busy forcing herself to do anything, _anything_ other than stare.

Rapunzel sat directly opposite her, which she was thanking the gods for and violently cursing in equal measures.

Anna took her place next to her, and signalled something to Kristoff, who shrugged back at her. Elsa raised shaky hands to grip her cutlery, praying she didn't turn the entire table into a giant ice cube.

"Jeez, is it me or is it freezing in here?! Are you guys cold?" Anna asked quickly, and Elsa's eyes fluttered closed into a frown.

_Get it together. _

She took a deep breath, and opened them to find Rapunzel staring at her, her own expression strained. She offered a weak smile, and gripped her fork tighter. Vaguely hearing in the distance Rita say something about adding more logs to the fire.

"Thanks Rita… So Rapunzel, how's the duck?" Anna piped up, completely oblivious to her older sister's internal battle next to her.

The blonde smiled politely. "It's great.. It's amazing actually, I can't believe I've never had it before!"

"I told you Rita is the best!" Anna beamed. "You just wait til she does her pork next, I swear it's the _second _best – to the duck of course. Ooh! I'll ask her to do it this Sunday!"

Rapunzel looked at her plate. "Oh that's very kind of you, but I don't think I'll be staying that long." She said sadly, thinking of the end of the week. It seemed so inevitable, and she _still_ had to ask Elsa about the lights.

"What?" The clang of Anna's cutlery on her plate was a symbol of her protest. "Why?"

Rapunzel's eyes left her food and she opened her mouth to answer, but Anna was still going. "But you've only just got here! That's only three more days! You can stay anywhere – we've got tons of rooms! You can have mine if you want, although you'll probably wanna go in Elsa's, but I-"

"Anna." Elsa placed her hand on the table, and her sister's babbling stopped. "Rapunzel does not live here. She has to go home at some point." Her stomach churned at the thought. She had only been with the girl for a few days but already she was planning their lives together, somewhere in the back of her mind.

Anna pouted. "Can't you just stay for the week?"

Rapunzel shook her head and loaded her mouth with food so she wouldn't have to decline verbally.

"Oh I never actually asked – where _do_ you come from? You've probably heard all this boring crap about Arendelle, but we know next to nothing about you! Apart from the fact that you have amazing hair that's never been cut, but that's about it!"

"I live with my Mother, just past the forest." Rapunzel answered, finally having conquered the large mouthful of duck.

"The forest near us?" Kristoff asked, propping his elbow on the table – then promptly removing it at Anna's look.

The blonde nodded brightly. "Mmmhmm."

Anna frowned. "But there's like, nothing there?"

"Anna." Elsa's tone carried a warning.

"What? I'm just saying, I've been there before once when I was younger, and there's nothing in the forest! No houses anywhere, no one even goes there anymore – it's dead! Although I bet it has _loads _of animals.. Still, how do you live _there?"_

"_Anna._"

"It's okay." Rapunzel smiled at the Queen as she delicately cut her food. "I live in a tower." She said simply. "It's kinda hidden, so I can see why you wouldn't know about it. You're right though, there's nothing around. Just me and Mother."

There was a beat of silence as the other two digested this. Elsa could see cogs churning in Anna's brain, and she kicked her foot under the table as a warning.

"_Ow!_ What did you do that fo-_ohhhhh." _Anna gulped down her drink quickly, hiding her face.

Elsa sighed.

"Sorry." She mouthed to the blonde. Rapunzel just smiled. She didn't seem bothered.

Kristoff intervened. "So just you and your mum huh? Must be nice." He offered, and Rapunzel assessed the prongs of her fork carefully before she answered.

"It can be… But it's mostly boring and lonely."

"Oh." He straightened his tie. It felt too tight around his neck, he hated formal wear. "That sucks."

"It's not all bad." She said, and then her eyes brightened. "At least now I have Elsa."

The older girl blushed and cast her eyes down at her lap. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other.

"So.." He cleared his throat. "if you don't mind me asking, how _did _you guys meet?"

"Elsa was out walking when they met." Anna interrupted, proud at her memory.

Rapunzel grinned. "Right!"

Elsa bit her lip to hide her smile and looked at the table. The memory of their first meeting sprung to the forefront of her mind. She had fallen flat on her face and made a total fool of herself, whilst Rapunzel had looked like a deer in headlights clutching a frying pan for dear life as she confronted her. In hindsight, it was rather funny.

She didn't notice Rapunzel had mirrored her action across the table, and was clearly thinking the same thing. Their gazes met and they giggled. Kristoff and Anna just looked bewildered.

The rest of the dinner passed, mercifully easily. Rapunzel faced no more questioning – at least not on as much of a personal level, and Elsa found herself actually relaxing for the first time since they had arrived. Her sister had apparently, _finally_ calmed down at the prospect of her having a guest, and seemed to just be enjoying Rapunzel's company. They continued to get on like a house on fire, and Elsa was pleased at how the distraction of a like-minded soul provided Anna with the lack of motivation to scrutinize their relationship.

Finally, with their stomachs full and their glasses drained, they sat back, allowing their bodies time to digest, and the conversation turned to the stars. Oddly, Kristoff was just as enthusiastic about star gazing as Rapunzel was, and Anna, always keen to learn something new, listened attentively as they swapped knowledge.

Elsa found her eyes drinking in the vision of Rapunzel once again, although this time, she didn't feel such guilt. Her eyes trailed up the long, bare skin of the girl's arm before reaching her chest, and she inhaled as she felt goose bumps rise on her own arms. _God _how she wanted her.

She had never considered herself to have a high sex drive. Lord knows she'd survived without it. But it was becoming more and more of a pressing issue for her, and her novice fears were getting smaller and smaller with each thought of the blonde, being replaced by a growing and insatiable desire to know what she felt like. All of her.

She gulped as her eyes travelled up to the blonde's neck, and settled on a particular pulse point she knew was there. She knew because she had kissed it before, felt it beating under her tongue. She shuddered, and felt Rapunzel's gaze – as if sensing her need – flit over to her.

Though she was still talking to Kristoff, she didn't look away from Elsa for some time. Something in her green eyes was alight.

_She knows. She knows exactly what you were thinking. She sensed it, and now she's confirmed it. But she's not looking away… She _must_ know. She _has _to know. _

Elsa's thoughts fast forwarded to tonight's arrangements. They hadn't even discussed rooms, or the prospect of who would go where. Naturally, she knew what her preferred answer would be, but one lusting look didn't give her the green light to simply assume.

What if Anna had already planned it?

She silently cursed herself for living in a palace. So many rooms to choose from, _all _so far away from her. But then, what would she do if Rapunzel _did _want to sleep in her room? But not… Sleep _with _her? Could she contain herself? To have the blonde in bed with her - probably lightly clothed – in such close proximity? Would she be able to even _hold _her and still control herself? And not have the room turn into a fully-fledged snow storm just because she couldn't suppress her own overpowering desires?

_God - you're a fully grown woman, not a teenage boy. You can do this. Besides, she hasn't even _mentioned _sleeping yet. _

Elsa sat back at that thought, twiddling her fork. It was true, they still had the rest of the evening to go until then, so it didn't warrant thinking about. For now, she should actually contribute to conversation, as was good manners, and not just sit there like a mute, stewing in her own frustrations.

She sat forward and propped her chin on her elbow, listening politely. The conversation had turned from stars to planets, and what was "out there." Anna was shaking her head at something Kristoff had just said, and Rapunzel was laughing. She turned her head, catching Elsa's eye. The previous twinkle in them was still there, and she winked.

Elsa cocked her eyebrow back at her, determined to play the game. Rapunzel's smile turned coy and she titled her head. Elsa refused to look away, her own smirk fixed firmly on her face. Somewhere at the back of her mind however, a white flag was waving with a fury.

_Guess you really are a teenage boy after all. _


End file.
